A Cat of Many Things
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: He didn't mind his imprisonment. Well, it wasn't an imprisonment. It was protection against a cruel world. But is it really all that cruel? MariChat! No Ladybug AU. Warning- adorable cinnamon roll Adrien. Might give one a fluffy heart attack. Brother story to my fanfic 'A Princess of Many Talents'.
1. Chapter 1

He didn't think much of his imprisonment. Well, it _wasn't_ an imprisonment. It was protecting him from the outside world. He had been told of how cruel they would be to half-breeds like him if he walked in the streets of Paris. His father had kept him in this house to keep him safe.

Adrien fiddled with the silver bell hanging off of the necklace around his neck. His mother had given it to him before she had passed away, and he hadn't taken it off since.

Black tail twitching behind him, his black ears on his hair flattening, and he couldn't help but sigh.

This protection had always been very boring.

Usually, he was allowed free reign of the house, but tonight his father was having important company, and Adrien was told to stay in his room.

Emerald green eyes searched his room, searching for something to entertain their bearer.

Now, Adrien was a cat of many different things. He could play the piano, speak fluent chinese, was excellent in Physics and the practical sciences, play video games, write poetry, fence…

And know just how to cause trouble without being caught.

Well, except when it came to his father's Assistant, Nathalie. She knew every little thing that he did. Half of the time, she let it past. Half of the other half of the time she would lightly scold him. Half of a half of the other half of that time was helping him play them out, and then the last little bit was serious trouble.

(For those of you who are confused- ½ letting it pass, ¼ lightly scold, ⅛ helping, and ⅛ serious trouble)

Currently, Nathalie was entertaining the guests.

But, certainly, a seven year old boy would know how to entertain himself?

He sighed, standing up and walking over to the window to look out of the one-way window. On the outside was a mirror, and on the inside was a window. He could see the many different lights in the surrounding streets, their home being the biggest out of the many down there. His tail swayed from side to side in interest. He wished he could go down there, but half-breeds like him weren't treated the same as normal humans.

Both his father and mother had been humans, but his mother had been born in a litter from her half-cat mother, and so it was very logical when they found out that he was part cat as well.

Since his breed originally started showing up in Japan, his breed's name was 'Hafukyatto', meaning half cat. While the Japanese government had dealt with several cases involving them, none of the other countries had really dealt with anything like him and his kind. Japan also didn't give out very many details about how to treat them or what they'd need. As such, he was kept under tight security, probably being the only one in Paris, France with such lineage. All that was known about Hafukyatto's, was that they could breed with humans, and that it was probably a mutation that had caused this.

Adrien's ears twitched. During the quiet and relatively peaceful night, he could hear someone crying. From the sound of it, it was a human girl who wasn't much younger than himself. He frowned. Out of the few that he actually met about children his age, it wasn't often that one would cry.

Why would they cry?

Glancing at the clock, Adrien decided that he had enough time and grabbed his cloak, pushing out one of the reflective windows. He then proceeded to crawl down the fines until his shoes hit the grass below him. Then he rushed towards the noise, which wasn't far from his house, and saw her.

She was curled up on herself, crying in the middle of the alley. Adrien sniffed a bit. There was some blood, but not a whole lot. He slowly approached.

"Are you alright?" He asked. The younger girl gasped, moving to look up at him in shock with the most clear, bluebell eyes he had ever seen.

"Who are you?" She hickupped, her voice afraid. He needed to calm her down.

"I was sent by someone." He lied. "From the sky." He pointed up at the sky, and the little girl followed his finger to gaze up at it.

"I-I thought o-only angels did-d that." She said stubbornly, narrowing her eyes at him. "A-and you don't-t look like a-an angel."

"Whatever you want to believe." He walked over to her and knelt down, crawling a bit before he sat right beside her. "I've never talked to someone my age before. I'm Adrien, and you are?"

"M-Marinette." She said. She was still nervous around him, but it didn't seemed like she minded.

Yes, he knew this was dangerous- very dangerous- but something inside of him told him that something bad would happen if he didn't.

"What're you doing out here?" He asked.

"I-I ran away." She admitted with a brave face. "I don't w-want to be in P-Paris. Maman and Papa m-moved here to set up-p that stupid bakery w-without my say. It's n-not fair! All of my friends are back h-home!" She cried. Adrien stared at her, slightly bewildered. "And th-then they try to g-get me to make n-new friends with this snodd-bb-ey brat named Chloe. She wouldn't-t stop going on an-and on about how her lif-fe was so much b-better than mine." She huffed. "And then wh-when I'm trying to find my way b-back to m-my real home, I just h-have to fall-l and scrape my kn-knees. It's n-not fair!"

"I'm sorry." Adrien said truthfully. He moved to hug her, his mother having done so with him during times like this. Marinette gasped as she saw his tail sway from side to side behind him, but she didn't say anything about it. "That sounds horrible." He pulled away and smiled. "I know! How about we play a game!"

"Game?"

"Yeah!" Adrien nodded. "I can be your first friend in Paris, and you can be my first friend ever! Friends play games together, right?" He asked, tilting his head.

"I don't feel like playing right now." Marinette sniffed. "My legs hurt."

"Oh." Adrien's ears fell flat on his head in mild disappointment, tail swishing behind them as he thought.

"Can I touch them?"

"Touch what?" Adrien asked, perking up a bit.

"Your ears."

"I guess." Adrien moved until he was laying a bit on Marinette's lap, the other child fiddling with his ears. Eventually, she settled for running her fingers through his blonde hair, and that made him purr in delight. She giggled.

"Your cute." She decided. "And your kind. I've always wanted a kitty, but Grand-maman is allergic, so we can't own any."

"That's sad." He replied. "You sure you don't want to play a game?"

"Yeah."

"Okay…"

"Why are you part cat?" She asked.

"My grandmother was." He answered. "That's what father told me anyway. I got them from her."

"You're ears are soft." Marinette giggled, and Adrien purred a bit more.

They stayed like that for a bit, in the silence, until Marinette gasped.

"Hey! My leg feels better!" She exclaimed. Adrien sat up and they observed her legs. Sure enough, they had stopped bleeding, and maybe even had healed. Adrien smiled.

"That's great!"

"It must've been because you're a magical cat-boy!" They laughed. Adrien would've corrected her, but feeling like a magical cat boy in the eyes of his first friend ever sounded like something better than a monster that his father said people would think of him.

"Are you ready to go home now?"

"Home?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah." Adrien fiddled with his tail a bit, embarrassed. "It's just that- it sounds like you have fun parents!"

"Then you should come with me! My house isn't that far." Marinette stood up with a happy expression on her face. Adrien was about to agree, but frowned.

"I can't. I have to get back home." He admitted. Marinette frowned.

"But if you don't know where I live, how can we be hang out and friends?" Marinette asked.

"I know!" Adrien snapped his fingers. "Whenever you need to talk to me, you can come here." He gestured around them. Then he felt around his body for something to give to her, as a sign of their friendship. But the only thing he could find, was the bell.

His mother would want him to have a friend.

"Here." He placed the necklace around her neck, enjoying hearing the bell chime as it bounced on her chest. "As a sign of our friendship, Marinette."

"Really? It's beautiful…" She hugged him, and fumbled around with her back pockets until she pulled out a beaded bracelet. "Here, kitty! You can have this in return!" Adrien gratefully took the bracelet, and she helped him tie it around his wrist.

"Thank you." He said.

"Well, I'll see you later kitty!" She giggled and ran out and to where he supposed her house was. Adrien couldn't wipe the smile from his face as he walked back home.

He had made a friend.

And if Nathalie noticed that his beloved bell was missing, and that he was playing with a bracelet and daydreaming all day, or that he had snuck out last night, she didn't comment or bring it up.

Unfortunately, the years passed. Adrien was now an sixteen year old, and he hadn't seen his dear friend ever since that fateful night. He was sad when the bracelet no longer fit, instead keeping it in his pockets as though it was his most treasured object. He was even sadder when he realized that all he could really remember where her enchanting bluebell eyes, and the sound of his mother's bell.

Meanwhile, a certain bluenette could only remember that the bell had come from a dear friend of hers, his piercing green eyes, and the bracelet and nickname that she had given him. She couldn't remember whether he actually had cat ears and a tail or not, and she certainly couldn't remember the meeting place they had set up. She wore the bell around her neck, and whenever people asked, she said it was because a dear friend had given it to her.

As she stood on her balcony, she sighed, staring up at the moon. She shook the bell a bit, but she couldn't hear anything that came from it, even though there was a ball in there.

"I don't know if you really were a dream or not, kitty. But if you really came from the sky… thank you. Again. I couldn't have survived life this far if it wasn't for you."

280608580370572350837580237587350275082705730758237580375837527


	2. Chapter 2

Shandy: Alright- reviews!

 **ZebraCookies (Guest): I do. Also, thanks for being the most supportive reviewer over most of my stories. It means a lot!**

 **M (Guest): I am too, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Guest: I will!**

 **mayuralover: I'm glad that you like it!**

Candy: Enjoy the next chapter!

280608580370572350837580237587350275082705730758237580375837527

Adrien shot out of bed, slamming a hand on his alarm as he smiled.

Today was the day.

He and his father had made a deal, that if Adrien didn't prank anyone throughout the year, he would be allowed to go to public school. So, not only was today the day before his birthday…

Today was going to be the best day of his life.

He leapt out of bed and rushed to his closet, pulling out his favorite shirt, jacket, pants, and shoes. After placing the clothes on, he reached for some fabric, lifted his shirt up, and wrapped his tail up so that it didn't show. Sure, the jacket was made to look baggy, but he couldn't have it look obvious! Then he placed a specially engineered headband on his head. The headband had special, invisible pockets to hide his ears, and fake human ears that matched his skin tone now rested on the sides of his head.

If Gabriel hadn't been best friends with some of the most intellectual companies all over the world, Adrien would've never been able to have this chance to go to school.

He parted his hair with care, and then rushed over to his backpack. He gave himself one last look-over in the mirror before smiling and hurrying down the stairs to eat breakfast.

"Good Morning Nathalie!" He cheered, sitting down in his chair.

"Good morning, Adrien." Nathalie replied, a small smile finding its way to her face. "Are you ready for school?"

"Sure am!" He basically inhaled his breakfast as fast as possible and bounced out of his chair. Nathalie couldn't help but be happy for him. As they hopped in the car, Nathalie went over the rules per the agreement.

"You have two spare headbands on you, right?"

"Yup!"

"What about cloth for your tail?"

"Got that too!"

"If you get in trouble, or if your grades fall, you will be pulled back."

"I know that, Nathalie."

"You aren't to tell anyone about it."

"And that."

"Only the Principal has been notified, so if you ever need to talk to him-"

"I can."

"Good." They arrived at the school. "Goodbye, Adrien."

"By Nathalie!" Adrien replied happily. "I'll tell you how it goes when I get back home!" Once he waved the car off, he turned to observe his school.

Wow…

This wasn't like anything he had ever imagined.

Suddenly, he panicked. He had his good luck charm on him, right? Right?!

Relief flooded to his face when he saw the childish looking bracelet. He clutched it tightly in his hand and looked back up at the building. He sucked in a deep breath, and then let it out in one, slow woosh.

He walked up the steps, trying not to look like a five year old on Christmas morning.

There were so many rooms too!

Suddenly, a girl walked up to him, smiling happily. She was a blonde, with chin-length hair and big blue eyes. A smell of art supplies and roses wafted over him once she stopped in front of him.

"Hello there, you must be Adrien! I'm Rose." She introduced, holding her hand out. "Mari told me to come and get you and show you around if she wasn't here when you arrived- she's our class president."

"Pleasure to meet you, Rose!" Adrien shook her hand happily. "And that's ok- I can't wait to meet everyone!"

"Great!" The two optimistic blondes then went all over the school. The only classes that Adrien didn't have with everyone else was P.E., and that was because there were too many possibilities. Eventually, they found themselves in home room, meeting all of the other students.

Adrien really liked Nino, they hit off instantly with their similar interests in gaming (Not to mention that Nino smelled like bubbles). Adrien wasn't quite sure what to think about Kim (who smelled of gym socks) or Max (who smelled like paper and mechanical stuff), but they seemed like pretty good people. Nathaniel (who smelled like paint, pencils, and maybe a bit of tomatoes) was shy, and didn't really talk to him, but Adrien understood that.

Then there were Ivan (who smelled of paper and something he didn't recognize) and Mylene (who smelled like all sorts of flowers), the hottest couple in class (and only one, he noted). Both were terribly sweet to each other, it just made Adrien's heart warm. Then there was Alix (who smelled like Kim, only toned down my a good 69%, and mixed with cinnamon), a total tomboy that was constantly fighting with Kim. She was pretty cool. Then there was Juleka (who smelled of brownies and paper), Rose's best friend. Adrien wasn't too sure about her either. There was also Alya, who he also seemed to hit off on in the friends department.

Finally, there was Chloe and Sabrina (both of which smelled like they wore too much perfume to smother an undertone of B.O. and something he couldn't identify).

Adrien didn't like them the moment he set eyes on them. His feline senses kept on telling him that there was just something _off_ about them. That they weren't people he wanted to stay close to, or be alone with, though he didn't know why.

Just then, he heard it.

The soft tinkling of his Mother's bell.

The one that he had given away to his first friend ever all those years ago.

The ears on the top of his head twitched, awaiting to hear the sound again. What if it was just his imagination? But as the door opened, it ringed again, and Adrien turned only to meet the prettiest out of everyone in class that he had met so far.

Her hair was a dark midnight blue color, pulled into two perfect pigtails. Her eyes were the bright bluebell blue that her remembered. The smell of cookies and pastries and something sweet touched his nose, and he suddenly really wanted to capture that smell and keep it forever. A flush from running from her house, to the school, and finally into the classroom was on her face; it accented the freckles that he could spot dotted across her nose and cheeks. The bell that he had given her rested on a small chain that went around her neck a bit loosely. It rang again as she braced herself against her legs.

"Ohmygosh- I'm sorry I'm late!" She exclaimed.

"Girl, you're not late." Alya laughed, placing an arm on the bluenette's shoulders. The other tried to calm her breathing, throwing the other a small, irritated glare.

"Yes I am!" She protested, turning to look at Adrien. She walked up to him with a smile, his eyes locked with hers, and she offered him her hand to shake. "Hello! Sorry I couldn't be here this morning. I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the president of our class." He swallowed, holding up his hand for her to shake.

"H-Hi Marinette!" He said nervously. "I'm Adrien Agreste!"

"I hope we can become good friends, and that you're comfortable with our fellow classmates, Adrien!" She said happily. As she bounced on her toes, the bell around her neck rang again. He loved hearing that sound. He missed it.

He missed her.

"I do too!" He replied. "Everyone's been so kind to me! I couldn't have asked for anything better!"

"Oh, I'm glad." Marinette sighed in relief. She glanced up at the clock. "Mme. Bustier told me she was going to be a little late- why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

"About myself?"

"Yeah, dude!" Nino said. "You just tell us what your favorite things are. Help us get to know you."

"A-Alright." He cleared his throat. "Well, my favorite color is blue, my favorite animal would have to be a Ladybug, and this'll be my first year at Public School!" He told everyone. Nino gave him a thumbs up as the class began to chat about, and with him, throughout the bell. It was decided that he would sit by Nino in the front, and they were all in their seats when their teacher came in.

"Good Morning, class! For those of you who don't know me, I'm Mme. Bustier. Now, everyone settle down, and we'll start with finding out who's here." She looked down at her roll call. "Agreste, Adrien?"

Adrien stared for a bit, confused. Nino scooted over and whispered. "Dude, say here."

"Here!" He exclaimed, embarrassed. Mme. Bustier looked up, chuckled, and then continued. "Bourgeois, Chloe?"

"Here."

296597356972367596792367959236756379597236573956923657636592


	3. Chapter 3

296597356972367596792367959236756379597236573956923657636592

During lunch, Adrien really couldn't stop staring at the bell around her neck. Every time it rang, he smiled. He couldn't help it- he had finally found his first friend (though, she probably didn't know that).

"Hey, dude, you ok?" Nino asked, drawing Alya's attention. Marinette was too busy doodling in her notebook.

"Oh, I'm fine, Nino." Adrien took his eyes off of Marinette. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I know!" Alya shoved Marinette with a small smirk. "Mari, Adrien's probably wondering why you wear your bell!"

"My bell?" Marinette looked up, her hand coming up to grab the golden bell. "Oh, a dear friend of mine gave it to me. The first friend that I ever made when I moved here."

"It's not just that!" She laughed. "Her father told me-"

"That's not for you to tell." Marinette blushed, placing a hand over Alya's mouth, and then she looked at Adrien shyly. "It might be ridiculous, but from what I can remember, he had green eyes, I gave him my good luck charm, and that I always referred to him as kitty." She fumbled around with it, the bell ringing clearly for his ears. "I couldn't remember where he wanted to meet with me, but I do hope that he recognizes this bell if we ever meet again. Even if it's silent."

"Silent?" Adrien asked, his expression confused. But he could hear it clear as day!

"Yeah. The ball's in there, and it jumps around, but no matter how hard you ring it, it won't make a sound." Nino described.

' _So then why can I hear it?'_ Adrien asked himself.

"That's cool." He swallowed. "How will you know it's him?"

"Simple." Marinette smiled warmly, and Adrien couldn't help but smile back, his heart doing something weird inside his chest. "I hope that he has the lucky charm I gave him is still with him, and that either I or he see it. Then again, it's been so long, I doubt that I'll ever see him again."

' _You have, Princess.'_ He thought, the nickname making his smile grow. ' _You just don't know it yet.'_

2083658203605237850702375872387507238750823757803275073250878025708237

"How was school, Adrien?" Nathalie asked as Adrien hopped into the car.

"It was great!" He said happily. "I made friends with almost everyone in class, but I'm more close to Marinette, Alya, and Nino. All of my teachers are great too! The only thing that sucks is that I felt uncomfortable throughout the day." Adrien frowned at the last part, and Nathalie made a note to bring it up with his father about hiding his ears and tail being more comfortable.

"That's good."

"Do you think I could invite Marinette, Alya, and Nino over at one point?" He asked, probably expecting a no.

"I'll ask your father, do you mind giving me the last names?"

"Oh! They're Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya Cesare, and Nino Lahiffe. Though, if I can't have them all over, I'd at least want to hang out with Marinette." He admitted, a small blush blossoming on his face. Nathalie raised an eyebrow and took note of what he had said and done.

"Understood."

"Is there anything else?"

"You're father wanted you to be comfortable with the school environment, so you don't have any lessons for the next few days." Adrien nodded in understanding.

"Anything else?" He half asked.

"One thing." Nathalie admitted. "But not right now."

"Really?" Adrien asked, curious.

"Later tonight, after your father has gone to bed." Nathalie clarified, the car stopping in front of their house. "It's a… sensitive subject after all." Adrien was only confused, but he didn't comment as he hopped out of the car and walked into the house with Nathalie.

"Ok."

82365082375807203758237502375082378507235083275872803527385702375


	4. Chapter 4

Shandy: Next chapter's up!

Candy: Reviews!

 **KawaiiFanficLover: Yup!**

 **mayuralover: Well, I can't tell you when, or how, but I can tell you that it'll be in her bedroom!**

Shandy: Enjoy the story!

82365082375807203758237502375082378507235083275872803527385702375

Adrien was satisfying his burning curiosity by sitting in front of a metronome, and watching it go back and forth. He had gotten it when Nathalie had decided to see just how cat-like he was, but he also supposed that it was because mother had died, and that he needed support and comfort that definitely was _not_ coming from his father.

His tail, now free from it's restraint, flicked in time with the object as he pondered about what Nathalie was going to give him.

Sure, his birthday was tomorrow, but there wasn't anything sensitive about that. Unless his father actually decided to get him something meaningful and nothing like that stupid pen set he had gotten last year.

Adrien's ears perked up as he heard soft talking down on the main floor, along with footsteps. Glancing at the time, he knew his father had arrived home. If he was younger, he would've tried to go and say welcome home, but he had stopped when he realized that his father was only that- a parental figure that was supposed to take care of and guide him. After mother's death, he couldn't be anything more.

He guessed that he offered his sanity to Nathalie. For being strong enough _and_ smart enough to be his caretaker. His father didn't pay her enough to deal with things like this.

He watched the metronome for a while longer until he heard footsteps approaching his bedroom. He paused the metronome, turning his head so that he could listen.

Three sharp taps, and then- "Adrien? You're father's up in his office, and now would be the best time." Adrien literally pounced to the door.

Finally! His curiosity was going to be satisfied! He opened it up wide and let Nathalie into his bedroom. Nathalie strolled in, all business. As she usually was. It kinda aggravated him, because he couldn't get any clues about what was going to happen or what she had in mind.

From behind her back, she produced an octogonal black box with intricate red markings. He tilted his head curiously, and she began to explain.

"You're mother told me, before she died, that your grandmother wanted you to have this. She told me not to open it, and that you'd understand once you did. She also told me to help you out in any way that I can when it comes to whatever is in this box. A secret, she had said, that had appeared when you were born." She gave the box to Adrien, ruffling his hair before moving to walk back out of the room. "Good night, Adrien."

"Night Nathalie." Then he turned to the black box, opening it up only to show a silver ring. He held it up to his face, observing the object. He placed it on his right ring finger, admiring it.

"You like it?" Adrien jumped about half his height, spinning around only to see a small, black cat creature with green eyes floating there. "Anyway, I don't care if you do or not, I'm just here to do my job."

"What are you?" Adrien asked, tilting his head as he slowly approached the figure. The small being seemed to take in Adrien and his half-cat ness before nodding.

"Yup. You're him."

"Who?"

"The one that I've been searching for." Plagg clarified, moving over to Adrien. "You need to lift the stupid curse that you put on me."

"... What?"

"The curse. Back in China."

"This is Paris France…"

"So? You said that you'd travel the world with your lady one day." Adrien stared a bit longer before he rubbed his eyes.

"I must be dreaming…" He muttered, moving over to his bed.

"Hey- what're you doing?! You still need to lift the curse!"

"Look Mr. Fragment-of-my-imagination." Adrien snapped. "I'm a sixteen year old Hafukyatto that is forbidden from leaving his house without a disguise. I'm not some weird warlock who curses things." He fell on top of his bed as the creature stared at him. Then he spoke.

"What year is it?"

"2017, why?" Adrien raised an eyebrow at the being.

"Okay, I see what's happened." Plagg nodded to himself, flying over to Adrien. "Let's start over. I'm Plagg, a mythical creature called a kwami, and all I eat is cheese."

"Hi Plagg." Adrien said slowly. "I'm Adrien Agreste, a half-human half-cat creature, and all I want is to understand what on earth just happened."

"Well, I won't tell you that quite yet." Plagg sniggered. "But in order to get the information that I want to give, you'll have to feed me my favorite cheese- Camembert!" Adrien visibly scrunched up his nose in distaste. "Hey, don't give me that look! Us cats like dairy!"

"Yeah, but not that stinky mess." Adrien stood up and walked over to his personal fridge, grabbing some cheese sticks. "I'm not supposed to get food this time of night- I can only get it during the day, so you'll have to deal with this."

"Fine." Plagg took a cheese stick and observed the room. "Wow. Can you eat any of that?"

"No." Adrien sighed. "Those are all things that father brought to appease me, and some that Nathalie bought to try and quench my boredom."

"I see." Plagg swallowed the whole thing in one bite, Adrien doing a very noticeable double take as Plagg took a second one and began to take it out of it's wrapping too.

"I'm a magical creature bonded to that ring on your hand. Using it, you can become a hero and use the powers I grant to do good. To transform, you say claws out." Plagg threw the stick in his mouth, and went to move for another one when Adrien interrupted him.

"Claws out?"

"But cheeeeeee-" Plagg was sucked into the ring, and a green light engulfed Adrien for a moment. Adrien looked around, confused.

"Plagg? Plagg?" He called, walking into the bathroom. Then he saw what he was wearing.

His hair had been messed up, but not worse than his bedhead. A black mask surrounded his suddenly cat like eyes, the whites being replaced with a lighter tone of green. His normal clothes were replaced with a black leather suit. His tail swung from side to side behind him, and the ears on top of his head were flattened in shock. An Armor of sorts covered the back of his ears and all of his tail. It was flexible, clearly, as he didn't feel anything that was restricting.

Slowly, he observed himself in the suit. On his back was a silver staff with a green pawprint on it. The lucky charm that Marinette had given him that he kept on him at all times hung off of what he supposed was the top of it, close to the buttons. He grabbed it and observed it for a moment, messing around with the buttons.

"Sweet." He looked in the mirror one more time and then looked back into his bedroom. Pressing a button, he opened one of the windows and slipped unnoticed into the night.

2975973659237657923569723657235692376579263579236956927365326

He found, with much happiness, that his staff could extend to just about any height that he wanted. Also that he was granted super strength and flexibility. Then again, he already had more flexibility than the average human, but he wasn't one to brag.

As he soared through the night, exploring the city, a sudden smell of cookies and pastries and something sweet hit his nose, which he could only guess had been heightened by the magical power.

' _Princess Marinette!'_ He cheered in his mind, almost faltering in his step before he caught himself, turning to look in the direction of the smell.

Would she mind if he visited? Probably. It was the middle of the night. She might not take to seeing a masked man in all black with cat ears and a tail all that well.

Could he finally find out where she lived? Yes.

Could he spy on her? Absolutely.

Before he could stop himself, he ran towards the smell and found himself a few rooftops away from his school and his house. Marinette was out on her balcony/roof patio, drawing something in her design book. Adrien's insides did something weird, and he snuck in closer and behind her to see just what she was designing.

It was a gorgeous sundress of sorts (he wasn't one for fashion despite his father's work), and it looked like it was going to be a light green color of sorts. Slowly his eyes trailed away from the page and towards the designer of the dress, who was just as beautiful- if not, more so, than the dress.

Her hair was still in it's twin tails, and although he couldn't see her face, he could tell that she was focused, maybe sticking out her tongue.

And that smell… His stomach rumbled a bit, but he was certain that she wouldn't be able to hear. It was ten times as strong up close and in the suit, nearly making him drool over it.

He was about to move closer, but he froze when he remembered something.

Sure, when she was a little kid she had liked him being part cat, but if she remembered that detail she didn't say anything about it at school? What if she though he was some inhuman monster and called the police? News would surely reach his father, and when that happened he would be grounded for life.

And he wasn't exaggerating.

So, he stayed still as she finished drawing, yawned and stretched, and then went back down into her room. Adrien's tail swayed back and forth behind him as he thought.

How to get her not scared of him?

The lights went out in the room below his a while, and he still didn't know how.

Sulking, he traveled back home, trying to find out just what to do.

280365082365062356293569726359723695769723657923659732675235692

"Camembert better be on the menu for my second day on the job." Plagg grumbled when Adrien detransformed in his room, walking straight over to his desk to sit down.

"I need to find out how to approach her."

"Don't you want to know more about your powers?"

"There's more?" Adrien asked. Plagg gave the teenager a look, almost as though he was saying ' _Are you dumb or something?'_

"You know what, I don't care, I'll just eat the rest of these cheese sticks." Adrien shrugged and looked back to his desk, pulling out a sheet of paper, and on the top, writing _Ways to approach a Princess_. Then, below it, he placed his pencil to the page to write.

But nothing came to mind.

Aggravated, he opened up his computer and looked up 'ways to get a girl to like you'.

He wrote a few things that came up, like talking to her, giving her gifts, talking to her, but none of them really sat right with him.

This was his first friend ever that he was talking about after all. Probably the most important person in his life. He didn't want to make any mistakes.

Then he saw it.

' _So, there's this girl in my class that I really like, but I don't think that she likes me. Any thoughts on how to get to know her?'_ The question read.

Below that were several comments, but only one caught his eye.

' _Being a girl myself, you could just walk up and try, but you don't want to seem to needy. Maybe be a secret admirer of sorts and express how you want to know her. She'll warm up to, and want to, know you. Just be sure that it's a secret, and that you're not being obvious.'_

That was it.

"A Secret Admirer." He said, a smile growing on his face.

Yes, that is what he would be.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

8296583659726752365792365973659726597265976325796236579236597236597236597


	5. Chapter 5

Shandy: Alright- reviews!

 **Guest (1): XD I had a warning in the summary.**

 **Guest (2): It's not completely stopped yet.**

 **mayuralover: Amen!**

Candy: Enjoy the story!

8296583659726752365792365973659726597265976325796236579236597236597236597

Now, all he had to do was find something that would be meaningful to her.

But as he did his best to listen to all of her conversations, he couldn't help but be intimidated by her kindness and adorableness.

Honestly, he had stuttered at least once every time he talked to her. He wanted to die of shame. Plagg wasn't much help either, and he wouldn't elaborate on any of the powers when Adrien asked. He said that there wasn't any immediate danger, so it didn't matter. Adrien didn't quite understand the kwami's logic, but he shrugged and moved on anyway.

So, back to his problem he went. He could always start off basic- a note and some flowers sounded like a good choice. But what else? What could he do after the flowers? Chocolates? Maybe that was too towards the 'I want to date you' vibe.

He could start small. One flower at a time, with small notes. Then, once he got closer to her, he could focus on more practical gifts. And then he could introduce himself!

Well… he already had, but this time he'd do it under the mask. Without having to hide his ears and tail.

But he still wanted to know more about her.

Honestly, the saying that curiosity killed the cat was so true when it came to him. He had never met another one of his kind before, so he wouldn't know about them.

"H-Hey, Marinette?" He asked, finally bringing up the courage to do so. Marinette turned to look at him and smiled and _oh my gosh how could anyone be so cute?!_

"Yeah, Adrien?" She asked. "What is it?"

"I-I, um, was wondering, uh…" He cursed himself. "You're a designer right?"

"Yeah!" Marinette said happily.

"Well, uh…" Adrien thought through all of his father's events, but he kept on coming up empty-handed as he stared into her eyes. "I was wondering, uh…"

' _Choose something, you idiot!'_ He shouted at himself.

"If I could see some of them?" He half asked.

' _That's it. I'm dead. Way to go, Agreste, you probably just ruined everything-'_

"Oh! Sure!" Marinette quickly reached into her backpack and pulled out her notebook, handing it to him. "Here, I'll just need it at the end of class. I hope you like them!" Then she moved to go to her seat.

' _Wait- she said yes?'_ Adrien's mind was still trying to catch up with everything.

Ha, _cat_ ch.

He sat down in his seat and began to flip through the notebook with great care. It was amazing! So many beautiful designs.

Most, he realized, were based off of things that she liked (or so he hoped). Cats, Ladybugs, pink, sunsets, the eiffel tower, etc.

Then, he saw a black cat-hood jacket.

He glanced up at the teacher, who had let them have a few moments of silence to work on their bellwork (that he had done before class started). She wasn't paying attention, so he pulled out a sticky note and began to write. Then, he handed the notebook and the sticky note back to her.

On the sticky note, it read: _Is there anyway you could make me the cat-hoodie on page 78? I'll buy the materials and everything._

He waited impatiently for a response. What if she couldn't make the clothes, just design them? What if she didn't want to? What if-

A paper slid onto his desk, and he looked at it.

 _I'd love to! I'll talk to you after school about it if that's ok._

This wasn't happening.

But it was.

His heart did something weird in his chest and he turned to look at her and nodded.

He couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the class period.

47748495958584763636278384949483737489484737738383838

He rushed to her after school- he couldn't be gone long.

"Hi Adrien!" She greeted happily.

"H-Hi Marinette!" He said. "So, uh, I won't be able to do anything today- so I was wondering if, uh, you could make a list of what you'll need or be using? That way I can buy them."

"Oh, you don't have to do that." She smiled up at him.

' _Purr-fect- wait- what?'_

"I already have all of the materials over at my house- you don't need to buy anything." Marinette finished. "Could you come over tomorrow so that I can get your measurements?"

' _NOOOOOOOOOOOOO PERFECT FIRST GIFT I COULD GIVE IDEA FAILED!'_

"I'll see what I can do." Adrien smiled, revealing nothing about the turmoil going on inside his head.

"Alright- I'll see you tomorrow, Adrien!" She said, waving goodbye. Adrien waved back as she left.

"B-Bye Mari!" He said, waving goodbye.

' _Maybe flowers would be best.'_ He decided, moving to go to his car. Just before he left the school though, he was stopped by Chloe and Sabrina.

"Oh, Hello Chloe, Sabrina." He said wearily. He still didn't like the smell of them, and right now, he smelled trouble. "Sorry, I have to go, otherwise Nathalie will be worried." He moved to go around the two girls, but they just stepped in front of him again. He sighed. "What do you want?"

"Well." Chloe flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I _am_ the mayor's daughter, so I see it only fit that you should be the one that I go with to the homecoming dance." She opened up her phone. "My dress will be sunflower yellow, so be sure to match- also-"

"Who said that I would accept your offer?" Adrien asked. When Chloe shot him an annoyed look, he continued. "I'm not going to the dance, Chloe. At all. My agreement with my father for coming to school was that I wouldn't participate in the school dances. No matter _who_ it is that I might be going with." He shifted his shoulder strap, looking down before looking into the blonde's blue eyes again, convinced that what he was saying would be the right thing to say.

"And even if I hadn't made that deal with my father- I wouldn't go with you just because you're the mayor's daughter. And I wouldn't even ask you out to it to begin with. Now, if you don't mind, father will begin to worry if I don't hurry." He swiftly walked away from the blonde that was staring at him in shock, and to the car. Only when he hopped in did he sigh in relief.

"Is something wrong?" Nathalie asked.

"Chloe Bourgeois, the Mayor's daughter, just assumed that I would be going with her to the dance." He admitted. "I told her that not only was I not allowed to go to the dance, but that I wouldn't go with her even if I was."

"I see."

"Also…" Adrien blushed a bit. "Would it be okay if I went to a friend's house after school?" When Nathalie raised an eyebrow, he continued. "Marinette's an upcoming designer, and I asked her if she could commision a jacket that she designed for me. She'll need my measurements. I promise that she won't find out about my ears and tail- I know how to hide them during the measurements." Nathalie hummed.

"I'll speak with your father about this." She admitted, marking something on her clipboard. "I'm sure he'll want to meet Ms. Dupain-Cheng if she is a worthy upcoming designer."

"I'm sure he won't regret it, but… maybe we should wait a bit. Until we've become good friends." Adrien clarified.

"I'll keep that in mind." Nathalie decided. The rest of the car ride was silent.

9236597269757236572639576275623756926573269576327956792359365792356723

"Why are you so obsessed with getting her a gift anyway?" Plagg asked as Adrien checked the flowers he had Nathalie order. "It's not like she doesn't like you."

"Because she remembers me, and I want to show her how I really am." Adrien explained. "She might grow to trust me if I leave gifts on her balcony, and then we can get back to being friends!"

"You're naive kid." Plagg rolled his eyes, before swallowing his Camembert whole. "Can't believe you're my chosen."

"I don't care." Adrien shot back. After making sure that the note was in there and signed as Chat Noir, he held out his hand. "Plagg, Claws out!"

Soon, he was leaping over the rooftops of Paris, heading straight for Marinette's house balcony. He could see her through the window- it looked like she was designing. As quietly as he could, he landed on the roof next to hers and moved to hers, placing the flowers right next to the sky light. He held his breath when he heard her move in the room below, but when she stopped he knocked on the glass and booked it a few rooftops away. From there, he was able to watch her poke her head out curiously.

"Hello?" She asked, looking around, the flowers in hand. "Anyone there? I know someone put these here…" A few more moments of silence, and then she looked down at the flowers closely. She pulled out the note and read it out loud.

"I hope you enjoy these flowers. From, Chat Noir." She furrowed her eyebrows. "Chat Noir…? Huh." She smiled and shook her head, going back inside. "Alya's gonna flip when she hears about this."

Chat Noir, as he was now officially called in the suit, spun around excitedly once he knew she was back inside.

"She took it!" He exclaimed to the night of Paris. "She accepted them!"

The next day at school, Adrien was pleased to hear them talking about the 'Mysterious Admirer' that Marinette had seemed to gain named Chat Noir.

"Girl, ya gotta be careful with this!" Alya half-scolded. Marinette had brought the flowers with her to school to show everyone. "Whoever Chat Noir is, he was able to get up to your balcony and leave it there for you. He kinda doorbell ditched it, but since he was on the roof he couldn't have been far away."

"I will, Alya." Marinette promised, turning to Adrien. "What did your father say about hanging out?"

"W-Well… he said that it would be okay, b-but he had someone else take down my measurements on a piece of paper to give to you." He held the said paper out a bit sheepishly. "And I can only stay for an hour. Father said that this would be the only time I'll be allowed this week."

"That's enough time to play Ultimate Mecha Strike III." Marinette concluded, smiling up at him, and he felt his heart do something weird. "I don't live all that far away."

"About that…" Adrien laughed a bit, scratching the back of his neck. "Father said that, no matter where you live, we have to drive there in my car. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all."

29865963957265973659732592365792359325293652695736597365972365972


	6. Chapter 6

Shandy: Alright, time to see how it's looking for our little Hafukyatto!

Candy: Reviews!

Shandy: Oh, wait...

Candy: There are none...

Shandy: Uh...

Candy: On with the story anyway!

29865963957265973659732592365792359325293652695736597365972365972

This continued on for a while. Chat Noir would leave little notes and presents for Marinette, and she would show everyone at school the next day. Adrien couldn't help but feel a sense of pride every time he saw her with the gifts. Jewelry, cloth, supplies that she talked to Alya about, and a black stuffed cat were some of them.

However, today was the day that things changed.

He had landed on her balcony to deliver his next gift, some special designer markers she had been talking about during school, when he saw a note waiting for him where he usually set the gifts down.

' _Dear Chat Noir,'_ It read in her beautiful handwriting. ' _I don't know who you are, but I'd like to thank you for all of these gifts that you keep leaving by my window. If you don't mind, I'd like to meet you in person this time. To find out why you're leaving gifts for me, and perhaps, get to know you. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.'_

Holy crap.

She wanted to meet him.

She actually wanted to meet him.

It was working!

What would he say to her? How would he act? _WHAT WOULD HE DO?!_

As he re-read the note, part of him was leaping for joy. However, a smaller part of him was panicking. Would she like him? What would she say when she saw the ears and tail? Would she turn him into the police?

Finding that some paper and a pencil had been left out, he walked over there and used the pencil to write a response.

' _I'd love to meet you in person, Marinette. However, before I do, you should know a few things. 1). I'm the first friend you made (in Paris, anyway). Gave you that lovely bell around your neck. 2.) I am different from most people that you'd meet. I don't know how you'll react if you see me. 3.) Everything about us meeting, and this letter, but be confidential. I'll know if it's not. 4.) Wether you still want to be my friend or not, you absolutely CANNOT tell the police. Not because I've done something wrong, but because of what I am. 5.) Look up Hafukyatto and tell me tomorrow if you still want to meet me. I hope you do. Chat Noir.'_

Chat Noir looked over the letter before nodding to himself, sticking it next to the other note on the marker case, and then leaving it by her skylight. Then he knocked and fled, not daring to look back and see her reaction to the note he had left.

What. Had. He. Done?

What did he just do?

Once in his room, he detransformed and hit his head against the wall.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid-"

"Well, at least now she knows." Plagg replied unhelpfully.

"Shut up, Plagg…"

"Feed me."

"It's too late to."

"Then I won't shut up." A few moments of silence, and then, "She's going to hate you."

"She is." Adrien sighed, looking out the window and at the moon. "She is going to _despise_ me."

Next day at school, Adrien was more hyper-aware of Marinette than normal, and that was saying something. He knew exactly when she moved, what movement she had done, and where she was going if she was walking.

They had both arrived at school early that morning, because Marinette finally finished the jacket.

"How do I look?" Adrien asked, posing in it. Marinette giggled, his ears twitching at the delightful sound.

"Like a model, Adrien." She replied proudly. "I really like how it turned out- it really brings out your eyes and it makes your hair look a bit darker." She paused, looking at him with a critical eye, before reaching for his head. "It would look really good if you messed up your hair-" She stopped talking when Adrien suddenly grabbed her wrist, preventing her from touching his hair. He blushed, mentally scolding himself for acting without thinking, but could you blame him? They might be invisible, but that didn't mean that you couldn't feel the headband, or his ears.

"I-I, um…" He couldn't look her in the eye. "Uh, don't l-like other people messing with my hair."

' _That's bulls*** and you know it.'_ Adrien thought to himself. He absolutely adored having his hair played with. Nathalie only did it once or twice, but when he was younger his mother would do it all the time and he would be putty in her hands.

"S-Sorry." He added after a moment.

"No, It's okay." Marinette took her hand out of his grasp gently, placing it upon his shoulder. "I should've asked for permission to mess with your hair. Nothing to apologize for." She smiled up at him, and he smiled back.

"O-Okay." He cleared his throat- now could be his chance to ask about last night. "So… you have a secret admirer?"

"Yeah." Marinette blushed, looking over at her backpack, where some of the markers he had given her were. "I do."

"H-Have you met him yet?"

"No." She admitted. "But I don't think that he's going to show himself any time soon." She looked a bit downcast at the thought.

"Why?" Adrien couldn't help but ask.

"W-Well…" Marinette paused, before shaking her head. "Secret Admirers are supposed to be secret. The main point of it the the whole mystery concept." Adrien tilted his head to the side, appearing to accept her answer.

"What would you do?" Adrien asked, and at her confused look, he clarified. "If he did show himself?"

"Well…" Marinette looked down at the floor, thinking for a moment. "I guess… I guess I would try to be friends with him." She admitted. "I don't want to scare him off. I was going to let him do it at his own pace, but Alya convinced me to make the first move. I left a letter for him last night."

"Oh? What does it day?"

"I asked him if he wanted to meet me face to face one night." She fiddled with her fingers, still not meeting Adrien's curious gaze.

"Did he reply?" He asked.

"Uhh…" Marinette glanced up at him before looking away, biting her lip. It was silent for a few moments, and Adrien swore he would die if she didn't answer-

"No. He didn't."

' _Wait- what- but I did!'_ Adrien thought to himself. Had he accidentally misplaced it?

"Well, he kinda did… but just not directly." Marinette continued. "He just said that now wasn't the time."

' _So she did receive it.'_ Adrien mentally sighed in relief. He opened his mouth to continue the conversation, but that was when Alya and Nino walked in.

Now, the question was…

Would she tell Alya? He _best friend_?

"Good morning Alya, Nino." Marinette said.

"Morning dudes." Nino replied. "Nice jacket, bro."

"Thanks!" Adrien spun around a bit. "Marinette made it for me!"

"It's amazing, dude!"

"So?" Alya asked Marinette eagerly. "Did he reply? Did he, did he?"

"He did, but he said that now wasn't the time." Marinette said. Adrien almost sighed in relief. She wouldn't tell Alya either. Alya groaned and rolled her eyes.

"He's gotta get some courage and introduce himself to you, girl!"

"And I told you that I would wait for him to be comfortable." Marinette replied. "And I will continue to wait. I can be patient."

"Girl, where was this patience when I was changing into the dress you made for me so that you criticize it? Or how about that one time where-"

"Alya!"

9365927365972356792359236579235923653265976237657923657963256326

The next night, Chat Noir was too nervous to go to Marinette's house right away. Did she reply? What if she was faking it at school?

When he finally landed on her balcony, he saw a thermos, a plate of macaroons, and a letter. Hesitantly, he opened the paper up to see her response.

' _Dear Chat Noir, so you're my kitty, huh? I'm glad that I've met you again, even though it's not face to face. And don't worry, your secret's safe with me. I'll wait for when you're ready to show me. BTW, I hope you like the Macaroons and Hot Chocolate! Marinette.'_

"Oh, Mari…" He nearly purred. He left the gift and spent his time drinking the hot chocolate and eating macaroons (best he had ever had, by the way), and before he left, he took another piece of paper to write a response back.

' _Dear Marinette, Thank you! You are such a kind and understanding person. I'm glad to have found you. I've heard that you can't, but I definitely can hear the bell around your neck. I adore it. And don't worry, I was thinking of doing it soon. And thanks for the snacks- they're amazing! =^.^=. Chat Noir.'_

He couldn't stop smiling that night.

He couldn't stop smiling the next day either, when he saw Marinette wearing an old jacket of his that was in pristine condition. The one he had given her. It was out of fashion and all that, but it looked good on her.

"Secret admirer strikes again!" Alya said when she came in that morning. "Nice jacket Mari."

"Thanks." She blushed and squealed. "It's even an Agreste original!"

"It's completely out of style." Chloe huffed, glaring at Marinette. Marinette glared back.

"I don't care." She replied. "It's better than your outfit." Chloe gasped, and Nino and Alya snickered.

"How dare you!"

"Everyone, to your seats please." Mme. Bustier walked in, and so the inevitable argument between Chloe and Marinette was postponed.

He didn't really care though. Now, he had to think of how to introduce himself to her.

2965972369735692376579236597236573265972365923569273569723563756723


	7. Chapter 7

Shandy: Happy New-Years Eve! Sorry we've been missing for so long.

Candy: Christmas gets so hectic it's almost annoying... almost.

Shandy: Anyway, reviews!

 **OddDangerSpiritualCyberLover17: Thank you! Also, I'm pretty sure I've followed you (I haven't Favorited anybody in a long time), and you'll have to inspire me to review if you want me to comment on one of your stories. I hope you like a challenge! :)**

 **mayuralover: It's okay. And you know that, and I know that, but he doesn't. Poor cinnamon roll...**

 **Bookkeeper2004 (guest) XD that's perfectly fine, I know the feeling. And thank you!**

 **KawaiiFanficLover: Yeah, white, black, and pink is better than black, yellow, and white. I personally think that the creators had that outfit as foreshadowing to who she would become- Queen Bee. Same with Alya- Rena Rouge. But you can decide for yourself.**

Candy: Alright guys- we gotta question for you.

Shandy: We've reecently been thinking about making a companion story to 'A Cat of Many Things'. We were thinking it could be called 'A Princess of Many Talents', but if you come up with a better name we would appreciate it!

Candy: It'll basically be the same story, but from Marinette's POV instead of Adrien's.

Shandy: Please tell us what you'd like in the comments!

Candy: And now- on with the chapter!

2965972369735692376579236597236573265972365923569273569723563756723

A few nights later, he decided it was time.

Chat Noir checked himself in the mirror, messing up his hair a bit. After doing a double-triple check, he did finger guns at the mirror and winked.

"Looking good, Agreste." He told himself, before he left the bathroom. Then he left the window and ran over to Marinette's house with the good luck charm she had given him- to prove that it was him. He landed nervously on her balcony, looking through the window to see if she was there.

She was. She seemed to be making something with the fabric that he had bought her. Smiling, nervously, he ran a hand through his hair. He sat down where he would normally place the presents and hesitantly tapped the window. He heard instant ruckus in the room below, and it wasn't long until the window opened, and her bluebell eyes met his green ones. She gasped, eyes wide.

' _Crap she looks so cute, what do I do?!'_

"Hello _purr_ ncess." He said with a smirk, winking at her. She blinked.

' _Yup. Might as well pun. Does she like puns? What if she doesn't? No, wait, her father puned when I came over that one time, so she must like them… right?'_

"Chat Noir?" She asked, almost in awe.

"Purresent." He raised his hand.

"And… do you…" She paused.

"Uh, I have the charm bracelet you gave me." He admitted, reaching behind him to show her the lucky charm on the back of his staff. She gently took it in her hands before smiling up at him.

"So… kitty." She decided to say. "You clearly know a lot about me."

"Y-Yeah."

"Want to come inside and learn more about each other together?" She offered.

"As long as it's okay with you Marinette." He said, and she giggled.

"Come on down. I apologize if it's a mess." She disappeared and he followed slowly, aware that he was walking into _her_ room and that this was _actually happening!_ He couldn't be happier!

Her room was literally pink. All over the place- it was all pink, with some white and black. He saw some of his gifts lying around, and he couldn't help but smile at them.

"Sooo…" She looked behind her to smile at him. "Welcome to my room."

"Fit for a princess, surely." He commented.

"That's not going to leave, is it?" She asked.

"Nope!" He said far too happy for her liking. "It's very cozy here."

"It is." She admitted. Then she pointed to her chaise. "Why don't you go on and sit down- I'll go and get some snacks." Then she moved to go downstairs. Chat Noir took the time alone in her room to settle his nerves. The amazing smell of her being was only intensified now that he was in her room, and it soothed him like a warm blanket on a cold and stormy night.

"Here we go." He turned to look at her as she brought up a tray of cookies and two cups of hot cocoa. "I hope you like them- I'm sorry they're not fresh."

"It's fine, princess." He said, sitting up and taking a cookie when she offered. He bit into it and hummed, his tail swaying behind him in delight. "This is delicious, Marinette!"

"Thank you." She giggled, sitting down next to him. "So… they're real?"

"Hmn?" Chat Noir stopped himself from shoving a second cookie in his mouth, swallowed, and spoke. "Oh, yeah, my ears. They're real, just like my tail."

"What about your eyes?" She asked.

"A…" Well, he couldn't just say 'my Miraculous does it. Oh, a miraculous is a magical jewel', so he decided on something else. "Contacts. Only while I'm in suit, of course."

"Of course." Marinette echoed. She tilted her head. "How do you hide them?"

"Well…" He paused, thinking. "I normally wear a baggy jacket, and use some fabric to keep my tail close to my back." He described. "My father managed to get some specially crafted headbands- they make it look like I'm just a normal human boy." He shrugged. "But it gets uncomfortable, and they're really easy to knock off. No P.E. and no touching my head."

"That's… kinda sad." She admitted. "Why can't you just show them to the world?"

"Well… Hafukyatto's are a fairly new species, and most of them are located in Japan. There hasn't been anything hinting that they've appeared in other places in the world. Mother wished for me to grow up like any boy would, without being bullied for the way that I look."

"That makes sense." Marinette admitted. "But I think that they're cute." She smiled nervously up at him, and he found himself melting. "Do… is it okay if I touch them?" She bit her lip, and he chuckled.

"Of course, princess." He said, tilting his head towards her. A hesitant hand reached up and gently touched the ear that was closest to her. Eventually, her hands started to play with his hair. Then he realized that he was purring. He pulled away a bit, embarrassed.

"S-Sorry." He said. "It's just… uh…"

"I'm sorry!" Marinette said at the same time. "I didn't mean to, I should've asked first, but…" They looked at each other, and eventually Marinette giggled. Chat Noir felt his heart grow and he laughed along with her.

"So, Chat Noir." Marinette said playfully. "What's your favorite color?"

823656352796572637956723675236596237659723569236753562657923567923567923

The next day at school, both Adrien and Marinette were starry-eyed when they got to class that morning.

"Dude, what's got you in such a good mood?" Nino asked once they sat down on they're bench.

"Nothing, Nino." He sighed, smiling up at the ceiling. "Nothing at all."

"Adrien, did you finally ask Marinette out?"

"W-What?!" Adrien stared wide-eyed at Nino, a blush growing all over his face and turning red. "A-Ask Marinette o-out?"

"I'm guessing that's a no."

"Wh-Why would I do that? She's a really good friend!" Nino raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, right, let's look at the evidence here." Nino altered the red cap on his head a bit. "First thing dude, is that you're always blushing around her or whenever she's brought up in a convo. Second, you only ever stutter around her. Third, you always have a dreamy look in your eyes when we're not around her, and when we're around her it's doubled."

"Really?" Adrien asked, confused.

"Yeah dude, it's pretty obvious." Nino laughed, patting Adrien on the shoulder. "You're lucky she has a whole fan-club of sorts, and that they actually are pretty okay with others liking her. Not much competition there- they all agreed that whoever she would get with would be fine for them." Adrien swallowed nervously.

"M-Marinette has a fan club?"

"Yeah- I used to be in it, but then I got together with Alya." Nino chuckled. "Nathaniel's in it too- I'm sure he could hook you up with some more friends and you can all fanboy about Marinette together." He shrugged.

"B-But we're just friends!"

"Yeah, sure, keep telling yourself that."

Meanwhile, in the seat above them, Alya had finally gotten Marinette's attention.

"Girl, just what is up with you today?" She asked. "You haven't mentioned anything about your secret admirer, and you're staring into space like a love-sick princess." Marinette giggled at the mention of 'princess', having remembered Chat's nickname for her.

"I've already told you, Alya. It's nothing." Alya raised a sceptic eyebrow.

"Uhuh. Like I'll believe that." Alya turned to face the front as Mme. Bustier walked back in. "I'll get it out of you yet, girl."

"I highly doubt that."

976297692657969357627356297365792365972365293567365926752965


	8. Chapter 8

Shandy: Please don't kill us for this chapter.

Candy: Also, if you didn't read the author's note last chapter- we are thinking of doing a companion story to this story, only in Marinette's POV. We want to know if you would like to read it, and if it should be called 'A Princess of Many Talents', or called something that you suggest in the reviews.

Shandy: Speaking of which- reviews!

 **KawaiiFanficLover: Have fun with that! #OnlyAdrienIsWorthyOfMarinette #OnlyMarinetteIsWorthyOfAdrien**

 **mayuralover: Thank you for your opinion!**

 **LoomyLadybug: My furst friend sounds like a great title, we'll see if it makes it or not (my sis will be deciding fur me). And thank you!**

Candy: Enjoy the chapter!

Shandy: And please don't kill us!

976297692657969357627356297365792365972365293567365926752965

Every night for the next several weeks, Adrien went as Chat Noir to Marinette's house so that they could get to know each other better. She had a new game or movie to show him that he had never seen before every single time. Sometimes, he would bring gifts to her because he wanted to, and more often than not he left her house with a box full of sweets in thanks.

Things had been going swell between the two friends.

That was, until tonight.

As Chat Noir sat on top of the Eiffel tower, he couldn't help but sigh in sadness.

He should've seen it coming.

 _When Chat Noir had landed upon her window, he had expected her cheery smile, and an opportunity to let out a million puns just to annoy her._

 _But when she came up, her eyes were down cast, and she was looking at him nervously. She wouldn't look him in the eye. He frowned._

" _What's wrong Mari?" He asked. "Is that Chloe girl bothering you again? If she is, I can-"_

" _I… I don't think we should meet up like this again, Chat."_

" _Wh-What?" He was so shocked, he wasn't sure if he could say anything else._

" _I-I'm sorry." She said, and tears seemed to build in her eyes. "But… as amazing as it has been, being me and my stupid self, I didn't think past the here and now. Something… something opened my eyes about me, about you- about us, today, and… and we really shouldn't meet up with each other anymore." She took a big, shaky breath, squeezing her eyes shut. She looked ready to cry. "I know you're my childhood friend. But I also know you and myself too well now." She turned away. "S-So goodbye, kitty."_

 _The trap door closed, and with it, something shattered inside his chest. Something that made it hard to breathe, something that made his eyes swell with tears, something that hurt so much that he physically felt as though he was going to collapse._

 _Several minutes (or was it hours?) later, he finally found the strength to stand up. Shakily, and with a breath just as wavering, he bowed, hoping that she could hear him. Hoping that she would be alright. Confused as to what was happening._

" _A-As you wish, Princess. You won't have to see me like this ever again."_

He stared up into the sky. The sun was rising now, he hadn't had any sleep. He doubted he would've been able to sleep anyway.

He wondered how Marinette was doing. Well, he wondered a lot of things dealing with Marinette. Was she okay? What would he do when he saw her in school tomorrow? Why had she said they couldn't hang out anymore? Should he ask her about it? What had opened her eyes? What was she thinking right now?

Would… would he ever be able to see her ever again?

That was a silly question- of course he would. He would see her at school. Every weekday. And, if she went into the fashion industry and got a job under his father, then he would be able to see her there too.

She would see Adrien Agreste. But when would she see Chat Noir? Never? On accident? Or would she call for him?

What if… what if she had decided that he was a monster?

He shook his head. No. Marinette wasn't like that. She had said over and over again that he wasn't a monster, never would be one. And he believed her full-heartedly.

But the doubt wouldn't go away.

Eventually, he found it in himself to vault himself back home so that Nathalie wouldn't find him missing from his room.

He got dressed for school, wearing the jacket that Marinette had made him. It made him feel guilty and sadder for some reason. He couldn't understand anything. Plagg was oddly silent throughout the whole ordeal, but Adrien was glad that that was the case. He was more than ready for school by the time Nathalie was at his door to wake him up.

"Adrien?' She asked. He opened the door, and she stared at him for a moment. "Is something wrong? Are you ill?"

"Nothing's wrong, Nathalie. I'm fine." He lied. He wasn't fine. But he also didn't know what was wrong with him, so he couldn't ask Nathalie for advice. Besides, anything he told her made it's way to his father at some point.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Guess I didn't sleep well." More like at all. Nathalie stared before nodding.

"If you say so. Feel free to call me if you need to be checked out." She looked down at her schedule. "Come on, you're father wanted to talk to you during breakfast this morning."

Since when had his life decided to take a turn for the worst?

"Oh." He smiled. "Uhh, just give me a moment." He went back into his room, to the bathroom, and washed his face for the third time that morning. Once he was done, he nodded to himself, and then went back out, closing the door to his bedroom behind him.

It was rare that his father would actually have breakfast with him, and he didn't want his father to think that anything was wrong.

He sat down on the opposite end of the table. His father was sipping on some coffee, a newspaper in his hand. He didn't even look up when Adrien came in, and Adrien was given his usual breakfast of cereal and orange juice. He didn't know why, but they just seemed to taste bland today.

"So, uh, how's the company going?" Adrien asked, as he always did when his father joined him for breakfast.

"It's going well. A few new employees are always a headache though." Gabriel admitted, glancing up. He looked back down, and then back up again. Adrien froze.

' _Don't ask if I'm okay, don't ask if I'm okay-'_

"I've never seen that jacket before." He commented. "Where did you get it?"

"It's the one Marinette designed and made for me." Adrien admitted. His chest squeezed at the thought of Marinette. "She wants to become a fashion designer when she's older."

"Hand it over here." Adrien stood up while taking off his jacket, handing it to his father for him to look at. He looked over it expertly, and Adrien fidgeted a bit.

"Exquisite for one of your age." he muttered under his breath. "Clearly very crafty with her hands." Then he spoke louder. "You say she designed it?"

"Y-Yeah." Adrien swallowed. Gabriel nodded.

"Invite her for dinner the first saturday of next month. I wish to meet her in person."

"Y-Yes, father." Gabriel handed the jacket back to Adrien, looking back down at his newspaper.

"Finish eating breakfast- we don't want you late for school."

' _What if I want to be late?'_ Adrien asked in his head, but he didn't voice it, obeying his father's commands.

He couldn't stop twiddling with the bracelet that Marinette had given him during the drive to school, though he knew he couldn't keep it out. If she saw it, she would know that it was him. And he couldn't afford to loose his first friend in both aspects of his life.

But, now he had a new problem. He had to talk to Marinette, without giving off any hints, about his father wanting to meet her in person.

This, he knew, was not going to end well.

2806583657263576327965276573697236597265672356792365723

When he got to school, he knew he was going to look worse than he normally was, but he couldn't leave any clues to what had happened on the other side of the suit. So, he hated to admit it, he looked better than Marinette was.

And she looked terrible.

He guessed they were both lucky that Alya and Nino were sick for the day, because Alya would surely kill him the moment she found out that he was probably the cause behind Marinette's sleep-deprived, red, and puffy eyes that looked as dead as he felt. And Nino would probably die of worry.

"H-Hey." He swallowed the lump of guilt in his throat when she looked up at him as he walked up to her seat.

"Hi Adrien."

"A-Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just didn't sleep well last night." She admitted, but he could tell that she wasn't fine. He wasn't either. "You?"

"I'm fine." He lied again. Oh, he was lying straight to her face. If Adrien had learned anything about Marinette as Chat Noir, it was that she hated liars. And now he was one. He paused for a moment. "Uh… so, Nino's absent today."

' _Way to grasp at straws, Adrien. I'm gonna die of embarrassment one day.'_

"So is Alya." Marinette sighed. "Looks like we're the only people in our friend group here today." She smiled up at him.

"Y-Yeah. A-About that."

' _No, no, no, don't do it, don't-'_

"I thought that, since Ch-Chloe's been extra mean lately, that, uh, maybe w-we could sit together?" He half asked. "I-It's just that she won't stop bothering me and I'm still learning to stand up for myself and normally Nino helps but since he's not here today and-"

' _NONONO Why'd I have to ask, and now I'm ranting! She's definitely going to hate both sides of me now! I shouldn't have said anything!'_

"Sure thing, Adrien!" Marinette smiled at him and scooted over so that he could take her seat. "I don't mind."

"Th-Thanks, Marinette." He sat down in her normal spot, blush on his face.

' _Did she really accept that? Am I dreaming?'_

They sat in silence for a bit when Adrien realized that it was going to be this awkward all day unless he said something. He opened his mouth.

"So, I wanted to ask-"

"Adrien, I was wondering-" A voice spoke at the same time as him. Adrien and Marinette turned to look at each other, realizing that they had spoken at the same time.

"Oh, you can go first-"

"You can go ahead and ask-" Her voice echoed his.

"Oh, I insist you go-"

"It's probably more important-" They paused, simply staring at each other for a moment.

And then she laughed. Her amazing, beautiful laugh, and Adrien felt as though any and all awkward walls fell with her laugh. He joined in not that long after, and when they had both calmed down, she smiled up at him.

"You go ahead, Adrien."

"R-Right." He nodded. "Well, uh, my father was eating breakfast with me this morning and saw the jacket you made." He admitted. Instantly all of her attention, if he didn't have it all before, was on him. He savored it. He probably wouldn't be getting any as Chat any time soon.

"And?" She asked. "Did he like it? What did he say? Any pointers? Tips? Criticism?"

"Well, he said that it was finely made, and he asked where I got it from, and I told him that it was you, and he, well, he wants you to come over for dinner on the first saturday of next month." Adrien admitted. He watched as her eyes went wide and a smile grew on her face that looked much more real than the previous ones that she had given him.

"Y-You're father." She said with a stutter, and he was surprised. Never had she stuttered before him or Chat Noir before. "Gabriel Agreste, CEO of Agreste Industries, wants to have dinner? With me?" Her voice grew in pitch as she continued to speak. "And said that my jacket was finely made?!"

"Yes." Adrien nodded, and suddenly Marinette was squeezing the life out of him in an excited hug.

"OHMYGOSH!" She squealed. "This is a dream come true! Adrien, do you know what this means?!"

"Uhh… n-no, not really." He admitted.

"You're father was impressed by my work!" She said, letting go of him. She looked so happy, Adrien suddenly wished that she was hugging him instead because _dang did that girl do weird things to him._ "You're father! The king of fashion! Impressed by one of my designs!" She almost swooned. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! I could get an internship and work under you father! I could learn from the best of the best!" She squealed and hugged him again. "Thankyou,thankyou,thankyou,thankyou,thankyou! I'll go to the dinner on Saturday, clear any plans that I might already have! Thank you so much, Adrien!"

"You're welcome!" Adrien cheered, his mood having been improved drastically since that morning. She let her have her moment for a bit before asking, in a softer voice, "So… what did you want to ask?"

"Huh?" She blinked at him, having clearly forgotten that, and her smile and the sparkle in her eyes fell a bit. "Oh, uh, I just needed some advice."

"I'm listening."

"W-Well, asking for a friend here. It's been bugging me recently." She admitted, pushing her index fingers against each other, showing that she was nervous. It was adorable. "S-Say that there's this guy that you've been friends with for a while now. You had met once in your childhood, but you had recently found each other and started to get to know each other again." She glanced at Adrien, and he nodded to show that he was listening. "And then, one night, you're up late thinking about everything that you know about him, and all of your interactions together, and you realize something."

"And what's that?" He asked curiously. Her friend's situation sounded similar to their own. She blushed, pink dusting her whole face, and he found it to be adorable.

"That you love them. Fallen for them. Would do anything to help them and make them feel safe." She glanced at him again, and then back at her fingers. "And because of something that happened before, you grew scared because you didn't want be hurt again, so you shut them out to stop yourself from the inevitable hurt that would follow if you let it continue any further. But you feel so empty without them and you feel like a monster because they probably think it's their fault, but you're too scared to go out and look for them because they might ask too many questions that you can't answer. What… what would you do?"

How could he answer? How would he- he was at the complete opposite end of, at most, half of the situation! But she needed advice, and as a good friend, he would do his best to give it.

"Well…" He paused, trying to find the right words. "I… don't exactly know. If you still don't really know, it's okay to wait a few days to sort everything out with yourself. It doesn't sound like you completely understand, and waiting a few days could also show you what you should do." He shrugged. "I can't really talk, because I don't know what it feels like."

"What what feels like?" Marinette tilted her head curiously.

"The love you talk about." He admitted. "Once, a long time ago, I knew what family love is like, and I still do, mostly anyway. I feel if for father and Nathalie every day. Then we have the friends-love that I learned about on my first day of school, but… romantic love? I don't know if I've felt it or not." It was silent for several minutes.

"Romantic love…" She said slowly. "There's two types. You have lust and love. Lust is where you find them really attractive. You want to kiss them, touch them, have them close to you, but it has nothing to do with who they are as a person." She described. "Lust is like… this strange feeling that echoes throughout your whole body. It excites you. Love, on the other hand…" She placed a hand over her heart, and the other over his, and his heart did something weird again.

"You feel it here." She said softly, smiling up at him. "When your eyes lock, your heart flutters because you can see every emotion that they're feeling. When you see them smile, your heart jumps, and you can't help but smile because they're happy. When they laugh, your heart skips a beat, and you laugh too because they're too adorable for their own good. When their hurting, your heart hurts because you want to help them be happy again. When they're scared, you're heart grows and urges you to comfort them. When they're in danger, you feel the need to protect them so much, that you'll take the bullet for them, because they're your world and you couldn't imagine a life without them."

"But…" She frowned. "If the person you love hurts you, even if they love you too, you're heart breaks. Sometimes it's a single crack down the middle. Sometimes it's lots of little cracks that shatter your heart." Tears enveloped her eyes, and she took a steady breath. Adrien could physically feel his heart yearn for him to do something. "It hurts. So bad. Sometimes you want to stop loving. Other times you can't stop because you don't want anyone else to go through the pain that you went through." She wiped her eyes and smiled up at him, though he could still see the tears.

"That's love, Adrien. The romantic kind." He moved his hands to hold hers comfortingly, and looked her in the eye when she stared at him, waiting to discover what he would say.

"Marinette…" He paused. "That… that was beautiful." His expression changed from awe to worry in nearly an instant. "But… you sound so sure of it… have you…" He swallowed. "Have you ever fallen for someone before?"

"Y-Yeah…" She admitted. "Back in seventh grade. There was this guy named John. He stood up to Chloe when she tried to bully me into doing things. He taught me how to stand up for myself. We became friends quickly, and when I described him to Maman, she told me that I was in love with him. So, I planned to tell him how I felt about him. And then…" She bit her lip, not looking Adrien in the eye. Releasing one of her hands, he used his right hand to cup her face and turn her back to look at him.

"Mari, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said softly.

"I want to." She assured him. "No good relationship is built on lies and secrets." She took a steadying breath. "John, he loved me too. But not in the same way I did. He only saved me because he lusted for me. He told me the day I had planned to confess that he didn't want anything to happen to my beautiful figure. That scars don't look good on me. That, in return for his good deeds, I should let him do what he wanted with me."

Adrien nearly growled. But that wasn't what Marinette needed right now. So he didn't.

"I reported him to the Principal, and he was expelled from school because that wasn't the first time he did something like that. Later I found that his family had moved away, so I wouldn't be seeing him ever again. Which I was glad for. I just wish I could travel back in time and slap myself out of it. Save me from the pain."

"I'm glad you told me that, Marinette." Adrien said, pulling her in for a hug. "If, If you ever need me, I'll be here. You can talk to me about anything you want to, okay?" Marinette hugged him back, and Adrien swore to himself that, no matter what, he would protect her. From anything that could hurt her, whether she wanted him to or not. He would find a way.

"Th-Thanks Adrien." She whispered. A few seconds later, she pulled out of the hug and smiled up at him, rubbing the extra tears out of her eyes. Adrien found himself smiling back at her, glad that she was okay. He could see it in her eyes. She would be okay.

And then it hit him. As they locked eyes, he could see her emotions.

When she laughed, he did too. And he found it adorable.

She was hurting, and he wanted to help her out.

She had been in danger in the past, and he felt protective just thinking about it. Even though the danger was no longer there.

And all the while, his heart fluttered, skipped, jumped, and grew.

Because of Marinette.

Was… was Nino right?

Did… did he love Marinette?

It was then that the bell rang. Other students began to flood the classroom with the teacher right behind them. Marinette went back into the seat that was usually Alya's, leaving Adrien alone to his thoughts.

9836592763597365792356926359729356726592635972356923659326572635


	9. Chapter 9

Shandy: Updating again!

Candy: Reviews!

 **Rose Tiger: Yeah, decided I'd make things complicated just a bit. Not too much tho.**

 **mayuralover: Thank you!**

Shandy: Enjoy the chapter!

9836592763597365792356926359729356726592635972356923659326572635

When Adrien got home, he let Nathalie know to not bother him, and that Marinette had accepted the dinner invitation.

Right now, he was laying down on the floor, staring through the window wall he had. He honestly couldn't clear his mind from his confusing thoughts. What was he going to do? Sorting things out one at a time really didn't seem to be helping all that much, because they all dealt with a blue haired, blue eyed girl.

"Oi, kid."

"You know where the cheese is, Plagg." Adrien replied instantly, too wrapped up in his thoughts to care.

"Adrien, do you want to listen to my advice or not?"

"You don't give out advice." Adrien replied instantly.

"This one time, I will." Plagg flew in front of Adrien's line of sight, looking Adrien straight in the eye, green to green. "I know something that can help. But you have to listen carefully and promise to use your knowledge only for good." When Adrien didn't respond, Plagg continued. "Wearing my miraculous is more than just gaining a suit or freedom. It was designed to give someone who was worthy of it, the power to help others." Adrien blinked.

"Once, I was human. I was cursed to be the caregiver of the cat Miraculous by a previous reincarnation of yours. All of my fellow kwamis have been freed, Because I still need to do something important. Don't know what." Plagg shrugged. "It's clear now that you won't be able to help me get back to Tikki, but until then I can help you help others. When in suit, you have a special superpower called Cataclysm. With it, you can destroy one thing you touch. The second you use it, you only have five minutes before you detransform."

"Destroy?"

"Look at me." Plagg gestured to himself. "I'm a literal black cat- luck's never been my forte, and it never will be. So, naturally, I get destruction. Anyway, the suit you gain when you transform is indestructable to just about any heavy impact, along with most blades. It also enhances all of your senses and physical capabilities. Speed, strength, vision, healing, and more. You'll be like a super human- err, hafukyatto. You should be able to do it by instinct- most of my past holders have."

"Why are you telling me this?" Adrien asked, slowly sitting up.

"Fresh air does wonders for conflicting thoughts, kid." Plagg answered snarkily. "Not to mention that fighting also does that, along with releasing stress and clearing the mind."

"Okay." Adrien stood up. "Anything else?"

"Well, I'd wait until night to do anything." Plagg admitted. "Capture petty criminals and stuff. Nothing too big. However, you can never use Cataclysm on a human being. If you do…" Plagg shook his head. "It won't be pretty to anyone involved. Many will die."

"Alright." Adrien stared past Plagg and out his window. "The sun's setting- dinner will be ready soon. I should go downstairs."

"One more thing, kid." Adrien looked Plagg in the eye again. "If you do start doing this, I'm gonna need a lot more Camembert."

26597236597356923659723659726395779235365973256235325697236

Only a few hours later, Chat Noir was soaring through the sky. But not to go and visit Marinette- she didn't want to hang out with Chat anymore. Adrien was still a go, but it would be weird for Adrien to just appear on her balcony or doorstep to hang out without warning. That would be too suspicious. Besides, with the advice he gave her for her friend, he should probably give it a few days. Or weeks. He was willing to wait for her.

Right now, though, was his first day on what the Miraculous was supposed to be used for.

As he ran past, he observed the alleys and streets for any wrong-doers. His staff could also open up to a phone, and every single Police station was marked on there, so he would be able to take them to the closest one.

He spotted some suspicious figures sliding against the wall of a Jewelry store. They had guns in their hands, except for one, who was carrying some equipment and a bag. Chat Noir landed in front of them, just before they left the alley.

"And, what do you think Meow doing?" He asked, slinging his staff across his shoulders. It didn't phase him when they aimed their guns at him.

"Oh, it's just a homeless stray cat-guy." One of them said. One of his friends chuckled.

"We're gonna rob that store, big-shot." A third one replied.

"Yeah, that won't be happening." He took his staff down and pointed it at them like a sword.

"Just who do you think you are?" Guy one said.

"No one you need to worry about." Chat Noir admitted. Then he extended his staff, and it hit one of them in the lower region. "Unless you're on the wrong side of the c-law. Then you should worry."

"Shoot 'im!" The one he hit said in a higher octave than previously, falling on his knees and covering his crotch. "Now, you idiots!" Instantly, the other two fired while the one with all of the supplies helped the one that was down. Chat Noir swung his staff in a circle, the metal in his staff deflecting the bullets aimed at him. He looked around the alley, before leaping onto the wall, kicking off of it, and then twisting in the air to kick one dude in the head. Using his staff after landing on the ground in a crouch, he tripped the other guy and used his staff to slam him into the wall. Then he walked over and punched the dude with the supplies in the temple, and then in just the right spot to knock the breath out of him. He did the same with the other guy who was down.

Then he froze.

What… had just happened?

It was weird- he was aware of what he was doing and what was happening- but he had never been in an actual fight before! How the heck did he do that?!

Then he looked around at the four knocked out guys with wide eyes.

How?

Shaking off the weird feeling of guilt and sickness in his stomach, he reached into the material guy's bag and pulled out some rope. He wrapped them all up, and then proceeded to leave them in front of the nearest Police station like he had planned.

As he headed home, he knew that he had learned something.

He _really_ didn't want to have to do that again.

926597365923672396572365972365792365692376523679

He ignored the small murmurs of an unidentified hero on the streets of paris having caught four members of a Gang that had been terrorizing Paris for a while now. Adrien felt sick for some reason whenever he thought about it. Thank goodness it was only a small thing and not on the headlines everywhere in Paris.

Plagg had tried to talk to Adrien when he got back, but Adrien ignored him, having very little sleep that night.

Whatever the reason- fighting definitely didn't help his conscious.

Marinette wasn't looking much better than he was, and this time Alya and Nino were here.

Ode to Joy.

"Dude, what's wrong? Ya know that you can tell me anything, right?" Nino asked. Adrien blinked.

"What?"

"Dude, if you were like this yesterday, this isn't good."

"No, I just stayed up a little late doing assignments." Adrien brushed off. Nino raised an eyebrow, but let it drop.

"Girl, I want to help you! If you could just tell me what's wrong-"

"I can't Alya. It's something that I have to figure out for myself."

"Mari-" Alya froze. Adrien wanted to turn around and see what face Marinette was wearing to make her go quiet. Then, Alya spoke again. "This… it's really important, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Does it have anything to do with 7th grade?" Marinette didn't respond, but he could hear Alya shift behind him and Nino. "Marinette…"

"I just need to sort things out." The bell rang and the teacher walked in to start class. Adrien didn't pay much attention, going with the flow for the day.

That was, until lunch. Before he could leave the class to follow Nino, Alya, and Marinette to lunch, Chloe and Sabrina came up to him.

"We need to talk." Chloe said. Adrien raised an eyebrow and then rolled his eyes.

"I'm not in the mood today, Chloe." Adrien sighed. "Try to force yourself on someone else."

"This is important, Adrikins." She eyed her nails, and Adrien watched sadly as everyone else left the classroom.

It was just them.

"Then hurry, I promised Nino, Alya, and Marinette that I'd eat lunch with them today." He relented, sighing. Chloe smirked, triumphant.

"Sabrina, go and make sure that no one comes in." She ordered. The redhead nodded, moving to do so. Then it was just the two blonds. "Listen here, Adrikins-"

"Adrien."

"Whatever." Chloe rolled her eyes before looking him in the eye. "I know your secret."

' _What… There's literally no way.'_

"I don't know what you're talking about, Chloe." Adrien started to pack his bag.

"You love Marinette." She stated with surety.

"We're just friends." Adrien rolled his eyes. His tone sounded sure, but he really wasn't sure. "Honestly, if you're trying to blackmail me, it won't work."

"Blackmail?" Chloe gasped. "I would never! Anyway, I thought that I would try to show you just how unworthy of you Mari-trash is." Adrien's eye twitched, but he watched as Chloe pulled out her phone and showed him a picture. He squinted.

It was of him, as Chat Noir, on Marinette's balcony. Clearly it was during one of the nights where they would stargaze, because both of them were on the balcony. He took the phone in his hands and swiped to see several others.

' _Since when has she taking pictures?'_ He asked himself. Secretly, while Chloe talked, he began to delete them subtly. He doubted she had the common sense to save them to a hard drive.

If word of that got out, not only would Marinette be exposed at a time where she needed all the privacy she could get, but his father would pull him out of school. He didn't want either of those happening.

"She's already together with this stupid half-cat creature." She scoffed. "Well, she clearly couldn't get better, so she just had to stoop down to that all-time low. Honestly, dating and sleeping with a monster. Anyway, she's taken, so you _have_ to go out with me now-"

"Chloe." Adrien said slowly, successfully deleting all of the pictures. "Marinette's life is her own life. You shouldn't bother with her personal business. Besides- a cat boy? That's ridiculous. Nothing like that actually exists in reality. Get real." He moved to walk over to the door. "Bye, Chloe."

"But I haven't even told you the worst about Mari-trash!" Chloe whined.

"Her name." Adrien breathed deeply to stop himself from shouting at her. "Is Marinette. She's done more to earn respect than you. And she's not trash. She's the furthest thing from it." And then he left the room.

After he walked down the hallway, he smirked when he heard her indignant screeches.

96584736546578696587463578976954356789685435678654

Adrien was trying to sulk in absolute peace when Nathalie walked into the room. Adrien turned his face out of the pillow to face Nathalie.

"Adrien, you're father wishes for you to meet the Mayor of Paris, Andre Bourgeois, and his daughter, Chloe." She said calmly. Adrien's ear twitched.

"I don't want to talk to Chloe." He replied. Silence, and then he heard footsteps before Nathalie sat down on the bed beside Adrien.

"What did she do?"

"She called Marinette trash and tried to get me to stop hanging out with her." Adrien glanced at Nathalie. "She claimed that I was in love with Marinette."

"Are you?"

"I don't know." Adrien's face met the pillow again, but then he moved until he was looking at the ceiling. "I know that she's a friend, and that I really want to be friends with her no matter what, but I also want to be closer to her. And I also know that I wanted to slap Chloe for calling her trash."

"I see."

"I don't know what to do, Nathalie!" He groaned, waving his hands in the air. "Nino and Chloe both think that I love her- but how do they know when I don't even know myself?"

"Well." Nathalie stood up. "I'd suggest that you get something, but I might have something that could help. I'll tell your father that you don't want to be seen now." Adrien nodded, smiling up at her.

"Thanks. My father _really_ doesn't pay you enough for your job." Nathalie nodded in agreement and walked out of the room, closing it behind her. Plagg instantly flew out and sat himself on Adrien's head.

"Ya know, kid, you could always ask me." Plagg pointed out. "I've lived for years."

"Would you actually give me a straight answer?" Adrien asked in reply.

"Love's never straight." Plagg seemed to quote. "It twists and turns and loop-di-loops. Sometimes It takes you to the sky. Sometimes it slams you on the ground. Sometimes it makes you so dizzy and confused that you wish it'd just stop. But if it's meant to work out in the end, it will. That's what Tikki always said about it, anyway."

"You mentioned Tikki before." Adrien said thoughtfully. "Who's she?"

"The only thing in existence that was more precious than Camembert." He sighed dreamily. "She was the yin to my yang. Caretaker of the Ladybug earrings, she brought good fortune and creation with her, wherever she went. My soulmate- my one and only real love. She's gone somewhere now. Won't be seeing her for a while. She always knew what to do or say- she'd be way better with the mushy stuff like this."

"You sound like you love her." Adrien admitted. "It must hurt, knowing that she's out of your grasp."

"We'll find each other again someday, kid. It's how the world works." Then he zoomed away. Adrien lay on his bed in thought for a few minutes before he heard someone knock on his door. He opened his mouth to say 'come on in, Nathalie', but it was very obvious in a moment that it was _not_ Nathalie.

"Adri-kins! It's me, you're best friend Chloe!" He heard Chloe's voice through the door. He shot out of bed and rushed to the door, locking it.

"Don't come in here!" He shouted. "I-I, uh, I'm not dressed!"

"That's perfectly fine with me, Adri-kins." Chloe admitted, and he scrunched his nose in disgust, his ears flattening.

"A-And I'm not feeling well!" He hastily added, coughing a bit. "Y-Yeah, don't want to get you sick, you should leave!"

"That's not the truth and you know it, Adri-kins." Chloe blatantly called out on his lie. "Is this anyway you treat your friends that come over and want to hang out?"

Adrien wanted to say 'You're not my friend.', but he instead said, "I _really_ don't want you in my room. Or in my house. Or with me in any way."

"You're father said to go and hang out with you, Adri-kins!" Chloe said.

"That's a load of crap, Chloe. If my father really wanted me to hang out with you, he would've come up here and told me so. Or Nathalie would've said that I had to. Neither of them did."

"Adri-kins, let me in!"

"You're not coming into my bedroom!" It was silent for a moment, but Adrien knew she hadn't walked away. Then he heard the jingle of something, and then he heard something click into his doorknob.

' _She's lock-picking the door?!'_ He thought, eyes wide with fear. His headband was on his nightstand, but he had thrown his jacket across the room. He wouldn't have time to hide his tail.

He clenched his teeth together and braced himself. His ears twitched at every movement that the lock made, and he prepared himself to fight against the door that would try to open any second now.

"And just what do you think you're doing?"

' _Nathalie! Thank heavens!'_

"Oh, I'm just trying to go see my best friend Adri-kins!" Chloe said from behind the door before he could answer. "He's probably just really embarrassed about something in his room, but that's fine, he doesn't have to hide anything from me."

"I don't want you in my room, Chloe." Adrien said through his teeth. "And even if we were friends, I wouldn't let you in because _I'm not dressed._ " He stressed the last three words, knowing that Nathalie would understand.

"Ms. Bourgeois, my job is to assist Mr. Agreste and his son, Adrien Agreste, to the best of my capabilities." Nathalie said. "Mr. Agreste will not be happy to know that you were trying to break into Adrien's room against his permission."

"But Mr. Agreste said-"

"To go entertain yourself." Nathalie interrupted. "And then he told you to stay away from Adrien's room, and then he told you where that was. You're not even supposed to be here."

"But-"

"Now, Ms. Bourgeois, leave him be." Adrien heard Chloe grumble, and then Nathalie walk to the door. Chloe was still outside. "Adrien, do you mind if I hand you the book that you asked for?"

"Not at all, Nathalie." Adrien opened the door a crack, and Nathalie pushed an old book through. Adrien grabbed it. This must've been what Nathalie had gone out to grab.

"Is there anything else that you want, Adrien?"

"If it's possible, a few croissants, a glass of water, and some Camembert please."

"Right away." Nathalie closed the door, but Adrien still pressed himself against it. "Now, Ms. Bourgeois, might I direct you to the entertainment room?"

"Fine." He heard the two walk away and then slowly slid onto the floor with a sigh.

"That, was too close." He decided. His heart was still beating in fear. After a few, he reached for the book that Nathalie had brought. It was made out of leather and looked worn- several years older than him. Smelled like it to.

Adrien stood up when he heard Nathalie approaching again. He opened the door, looking up at her curiously, book in hand.

"Adrien." She said, walking into the room, sitting down on the couch. Adrien closed the door and followed her, handing her the book when she gestured for it.

"This, is the photo album you're grandmother gave your mother." She said, opening it up to the first page. "You're grandmother filled it with photos of you're mother's life growing up." The first page was the image of three little girls and two little boys. Two of the three girls had cat ears, and one of the boys did as well. "According to what you're mother told me when we became friends, this is your aunt Clara, your aunt Yuki, your Uncle Rei, and your uncle Tim."

"So, the last one's mom."

"Yes." Nathalie turned the page to show a family photo with the five kids. "Your mother was the youngest of her litter. You know most of what the next few pages contain- your mother winning a talent show for her voice, learning how to play the piano, fencing- but the one thing she loved most of all was your father." Nathalie flipped several pages until it showed one with a young version of Gabriel and Annalise going out on what looked like her first date. In the background of the picture, you could see his Uncles studying Gabriel, and his aunts hugging each other. Gabriel looked a little awkward with all of the attention, but his eyes remained on Annalise as she beamed up at him. Both were blushing.

"That's what father looked like?"

"Yes, he was just a little older than you." Nathalie flipped the page. "Everyone in your family adored him." Adrien was just surprised to see that his father was actually smiling. She flipped past a few more pages, stopping in a picture of them kissing.

"This was the day that he proposed. She was twenty and he was twenty two." Nathalie explained. She flipped to show another picture of them looking at each other with the sunset behind them. Both were staring at each other in such a loving way that Adrien wished that he could be there to see it. She tapped the photo.

"I might not have experience with it, but I do know that if you or someone else stares at someone like that, that they've fallen hard." Adrien looked at the photo closely, and Nathalie handed the book to him. "I'll let you look through that- you're father expects me soon."

"Thanks Nathalie."

"I hope it helps." Nathalie added before she left.

07896857435234135635748590-87069584753645346575867685745

Adrien looked through the Photo album over and over again. He didn't remember much about his mother, but seeing her with his father back then… it helped him, in some unexplainable way.

Yes, he probably liked Marinette more than he cared to admit. He liked her more than any of his other friends, and he often imagined swinging her off of her feet and walking off into the sunset with her. That wasn't something you fantasized about with only a friend.

But now that he knew that, what was he going to do with the information? Marinette didn't want to talk to- or even see him- again.

Well, for Chat anyway. She still liked Adrien. Or did she? He knew that they were friends, but there was no way of knowing just how close he was to her.

The fact that he was just now figuring this out did _not_ help him with how he was to go about this.

He ran a hand through his hair, his ears flattened against his head. It had been a while- he could ask to see her again, right?

No, she'd need days. _Days._ Not one day, not a few hours, _days_.

"Kid, ya wanna go out again tonight?" Plagg floated just behind the book.

"I don't feel like fighting." Adrien admitted, slowly closing the book. "Or doing anything like last night."

"You don't have to." Plagg reminded. "Just get out of the house. Of course, you'll have to pay with twice the amount of Camembert if-"

"Plagg, claws out!"

"But my Camembert~!"

2973659726597365792637959365723659726375936597236597637569236579236


	10. Chapter 10

Shandy: Reviews!

 **wolfrunnerable: Well, he's new at this. First time for everything, let the cinnamon roll have his moment.**

 **Alexandra Elf: Warning was in the description! *splashes water on face* But thanks for the compliment! I love writting fluff :3 Also, you might want to wait until you've recovered before you read the end of this chapter and the next chapter. More fluff is on the way!**

Candy: Enjoy the chapter!

2973659726597365792637959365723659726375936597236597637569236579236

A couple days later, Adrien was worse.

Six. Six different crimes that he had stopped last night. 20 crimes stopped in total over the last almost-week since he had started. The idea of violence being used in a non-defensive way was slowly settling in his mind.

Painfully slow.

He had never thought that he would have to do anything violent that wasn't defensive, and yet, here he was. The police had nicknamed him as Night's Warriors because they weren't entirely sure about him (or his group- they honestly thought he could be a group of people when all sightings only reported one person). Thank heavens it was being kept a secret from the press for the most part.

"Dude!" Nino sighed. "You look worse than you have all week! Did ya catch something? Maybe you should go back home-"

"I'm fine, Nino. I just haven't been sleeping well." Adrien gave Nino a forced smile before laying his head back down on the desk.

It was _really_ bothering him. Some of the people he had sent to the Police, he had to draw blood in order to do it. The only blood that was seen was from them accidentally hurting themselves or bloody noses. The images that he had never really seen before (he had never been one for violent shows) haunted his dreams, and it only made him more sleep-deprived.

It irked him. So badly.

How was he ever going to get a good night's sleep ever again? With those visions in his head? Of what he had done, even if he was doing it for a good cause.

Then Marinette walked into the room. She looked hesitant, but determined. He felt awed to see her so determined. It made him feel more awake, and he also found it easier to smile.

"Hey, Mari." Adrien said, partly (mostly) half-asleep. "You look great! Like, amazing!"

"Why, thank you, Adrien!" She beamed at him, and then she tilted her head in slight confusion. "Are you okay? You look like you could fall asleep on the dot."

"I just haven't been sleeping well." Adrien brushed off. "Honestly, I'm just glad that everyone is doing better than me."

"Dudette, what's got you so upbeat today anyway?" Nino asked.

"Oh." Marinette blinked, and then blushed adorably, suddenly becoming shy. She pushed her two index-fingers together. "I finally decided on something for… one of my designs! Yeah! It's going to be awesome!"

"That's great, Mari!" Adrien smiled like a goof. "I'm sure it'll be wonderful! I can't to see it!" Marinette mumbled a thank-you and moved to her seat. Nino shook his head a bit.

"You've got it bad, bro." Nino admitted.

"Got what bad?" Adrien asked, looking at his friend curiously. He could feel the exhaustion creeping in again.

"Nothing, bro. Nothing at all."

02626739569276357963975267965736592637956732659723659723659763795236

That night was different from the others.

He would often glance at Marinette's balcony to check up on her (he hadn't even touched her balcony since she had told him to go away), and normally, there was absolutely nothing left out.

This time, however, an open notepad and a plate of macaroons were sitting out in the open. He stealthily traveled closer to investigate- he was a curious being, after all.

Well, the plate and notepad weren't exactly all by themselves. Hiding poorly with a (clearly) black blanket wrapped around her, she was watching everything around her. If she hadn't been hiding so plainly, he would've smelled her out instead.

He traveled as close to her as he dared. Marinette had told Chat to stay away. Was this a test of his word or something like that? He had told her that he would leave her alone.

Maybe something else was visiting her? He nearly hissed in displeasure.

So he stayed and watched her for as long as he dared. No one came, and at one in the morning she sighed sadly, gathered everything up, and went to bed.

And it happened again the next night, only with Snickerdoodle cookies and a thermos with hot-chocolate.

And the night after that.

And the night after that.

Each and every night for a week and a half, she brought treats out and hid behind her lawnchair. Waiting. Watching.

' _What is she thinking?'_ He thought to himself one night. He was sitting on top of her chimney, watching as she looked around anxiously, no longer trying to hide. Hit ears twitched at every sound that they heard. Marinette was messing with her bell. It rang softly in his ears.

He was so tempted to go down there and ask her what was up, but he was a Hafukyatto of his word, and he would hold that to the grave.

The next night, she wasn't there.

Not just not on the balcony, but she wasn't in her room. He sniffed the air- he could tell her presence had left the bakery about 10 minutes before he came to check on it.

' _Maybe she's having a sleepover with some of her friends.'_ He thought to himself. He was getting antsy though- what if something else had happened?

Trying not to worry too much about it, he ignored his paranoia and began his patrol through the night.

He was on his way home, at around 12:56 AM, when he heard a scuffle of sorts in one of the alleys by Marinette's house.

He landed on a rooftop to see what was going on (did anyone really need saving, or was it just another stray dog?), and when he saw it his hair stood on end and he snarled.

 _How. Dare. He._

Acting on instinct (as he found was easier when fighting the petty criminals of Paris instead of going in logically with a plan), he extended his staff and hit the poor idiot in the gut, sending him flying into the wall. He landed in front of her, not glancing behind him. He didn't need to look behind him to know that it was Marinette who was the victim this time. Yes, he had seen her due to night vision, but he could smell her too. He had foolishly thought that it was more smell from Marinette's family bakery instead of his princess in need.

His tail swished to and fro behind him tensely, his baton growing into its normal (sword length) size as he got into a defensive position, a hiss cutting through the air. He heard a gasp from behind him.

"Who the f*** do you think you are?" The tall, lanky and strong, man said, glaring at Chat. "She's my prey for the week. Go find yourself some other b**** to f***.

He _didn't._

Oh, but he _DID._

And now, _he_ was going to pay.

"You touched her." He growled, practically forcing the words through his teeth and the hiss. "Where _no man_ is allowed to touch."

"Look-" Suddenly, Chat Noir had his hand to the criminal's throat, claws just barely piercing through the skin.

"You _hurt_ her." He growled into the man's ear. "You _f***ing_ _hurt_ her."

"Y-Yeah, so?" The man gritted his teeth as Chat Noir raised him off of the ground, holding him closer to the wall. Blood began to run down Chat Noir's hand. He was itching to get this man to pay for his actions. Maybe even rip out his-

The ears on the top of his head twitched when he heard Marinette's sweet, heavenly voice whisper his name softly.

"Chat…" He could smell the tears and hear the heavy breathing. He froze. She called for him again, almost reverently. "K-Kitty…"

And that was when he realized- Marinette's safety and well-being mattered more than getting revenge on this idiot.

With a swift punch to the head, he knocked the idiot unconscious. He'd take care of the idiot later- he was bound to try something again. And when he did, Chat Noir would be ready.

Then, swiftly and without a word, he picked Marinette up and used his baton to launch themselves to her balcony.

The trapdoor was open (thank his lucky stars) and he hurriedly rushed her to the bathroom. Once they were there, he placed her down on the toilet and looked her over.

"Is everything alright?" He asked- his first words to her as Chat in at least two weeks.

The realization of just how long it had been since the last time they had talked like this hit him hard, almost knocking him breathless.

"Ch-Chat." Tears began to pool into her beautiful blue-bell eyes. "O-Oh, kitty-y." She hiccuped, and he hugged her, tears beginning to escape his eyes as well.

"M-Marinette." His body shook in an attempt to stop crying. "Don't scare me like that. Wh-What were you even thinking, being out on the streets this late at night?! Y-You must have a death wish, Mari! I don't want you to do that every again!" Marinette hugged him tighter.

"Y-Y-You stup-pid cat!" She exclaimed. "I-I was out-t there b-because I need-ded to-"

"Y-You probably don't even w-want me here." Despite his words, he held Marinette tighter, burying his nose into her neck. Her scent calmed him down a bit. "I-I should check f-for injuries, and then-n I'll be out of-f your hair- oh my gosh, I sh-should've come to s-save you sooner-"

"I-I wanted to talk to you, Chat!" She cried where a human ear would actually be on him if he had them. His real ears perked up in almost-pleasant shock. She what? "I-I'm sorry about th-that night, I-I-I just didn't- and then I-I panicked, and I w-wasn't thinking straight- a-and I'm just so glad you're here now, kitty!"

Chat Noir bit his lip, more tears flooding into his eyes. But they weren't like the previous ones. These were happy ones.

She didn't hate him.

 _She didn't hate him!_

He slowly pushed her away, and when she looked at him in confusion, he smiled. "C-Come on, Princess. I gotta check you for any injuries."

"No." She said stubbornly, hugging him tighter. "B-Being near you makes me feel better."

"M-Mari… Princess…" Chat Noir hugged her and nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck, taking a few more steadying breaths before continuing. "We can cuddle _after_ I make sure that you're alright."

"But-"

"Please?"

"Fine." Marinette let go of Chat and he made note of any wounds that were on her. A bruise was forming on her cheek, her right forearm was scraped and bleeding a bit, there was a cut on her neck, and there was a bruise on her left shoulder where her shirt was torn. He lifted her shirt up gently to see if there was any other damage done.

' _No damage to the ribs, but I'm no expert. Her right side's a bit bruised…'_ He looked up at her just in time to see her look away from him and to her arm, her cheeks a touch pink. He quickly put her shirt back into place, blush on his face as well. She didn't need that happening after _that_ had happened to her.

"Wh-Where's your first aid kit?" He asked, clearing his throat.

"Under the sink." She said. He nodded and reached over, opening the cupboard and grabbing the container labeled 'First Aid'. He fumbled with it for a bit (stupid claws) and pulled out several items that he would need.

It was silent as he dressed her wounds, with her helping him with some of the things that he didn't necessarily understand about the medical supplies.

The silence was a little weird. Not awkward, but more like 'I want to say something and I should say it, but I don't know how to'. He was about to speak, but Marinette beat him to the punch.

"I'm sorry."

"What?!" He exclaimed, surprised. "Why on earth would you be sorry?! If anything, I should be! If I had been there earlier-"

"It's not your fault, Chat!" Marinette cut him off stubbornly. "I was the one who told you to stop coming over! I was the one who made everything complicated! I was the one who went out tonight without telling my parents and without any fighting experience in an attempt to right my wrongs! None of this is your fault, Chat!"

Chat Noir blinked, shocked. Well, he didn't believe her about the fault-thing, but her rant did feed questions to his notorious curiosity.

"Marinette…" He swallowed nervously, afraid of an answer as he finished up with his last bandage. "Why did you leave your house tonight?"

"I needed to find you." Marinette winced a bit as he finished, standing up. Chat Noir quickly stood to help her, and she accepted it, letting him lead her to her bedroom. "I needed to apologize. I could've handled the situation better, and since you never came back when I was out on the balcony for the last few nights-"

"Wait- that was to try to talk to me?" He blinked. "I mean, I suspected, but I thought you were meeting with someone else, or were testing my willpower." Marinette giggled.

"Yeah. I didn't know how else to contact you." She admitted. "Then I remembered that you told me all those years ago to meet you in the alley that we met if I wanted to talk, so tonight I went out in an attempt to find you. To apologize." He helped her sit down on her chaise, sitting down next to her.

"Apologize for what, Princess?" He asked.

"For telling you to leave." She admitted. "I could've done it better, in a way that wouldn't have hurt you the way I know it did." At his shocked face, she giggled.

"D-Do you know who I am?" He asked nervously. She shook her head, a bit sad.

"No, I don't." She admitted. "I know you well enough to know that it would hurt you. And that it was very likely that you would be mad at me. I made everything so complicated, kitty." She leaned against him, looking very tired.

Complicated? She kept on saying that, and his curiosity was burning to find out why, but he swallowed it down when she yawned. He could find out tomorrow.

"You should go to bed." He said, shifting a bit so that he could pick her up and carry her up to her bed. "Not that you need it, but Princesses should have their beauty rest."

"I'm not tired." She complained.

"Sure your not." Chat Noir laid her down in her bed, and was about to leave when she grabbed his tail gently. He turned to look at her, a bit confused and shocked. She knew his tail was sensitive- he had told her so during one of his first visits.

"Stay." She said, looking up at him pleadingly. He gave in to her request and joined her, allowing her to snuggle with him as he snuggled back.

He felt his eyes grow heavy, and her hand found its way to his ears and began to scratch in a way that only made him fall into sleep's embrace quicker. He was too tired to stop the purr that escaped him.

As he snuggled her a bit more, he vaguely heard her say something along the lines of 'now I just need to tell him'.

Thank heavens tomorrow was Saturday. Nathalie would let him sleep in till eleven on the weekends. That way, he wouldn't get in trouble.

8383869593826374848484837273774848372727388347747474737737373737


	11. Chapter 11

Shandy: Who's ready for more fluff?

Candy: Reviews!

 **Alexandra Elf: Yes, the world does need more MariChat. I hope you're getting plenty of it up there.**

 **mayuralover: Yeah, she is. I hope you enjoy this one!**

Shandy: Oh, be sure to be as quiet as possible when you start reading the chapter!

Candy: *raises eyebrow*

Shandy: What?

Candy: Nothing.

Shandy: Enjoy the story!

8383869593826374848484837273774848372727388347747474737737373737

He awoke with the vague impression that he was in heaven.

He snuggled closer to the warm thing beside him, breathing in the comforting scent of sweet things that relaxed him greatly. Someone was running their hands through his hair, and humming a small tune that he didn't recognize. He loved it anyway, it made him feel comfortable and happy and his chest rumble pleasantly.

Wait… last he checked, he was still alive. And he wasn't a little boy anymore- he was a seventeen-year-old young man with a cold and distant father and his father's assistant as a mother figure who was also distant.

Then he remembered that he was with Marinette, the girl of his dreams, and his chest rumbled even more.

His _Purrincess._

She didn't hate him. She had said so last night.

A giggle reached his ears, and he felt the said ears twitch a bit in recognition. Unfortunately, it seemed as though he was waking up.

He didn't want to wake up! It felt so nice here! He snuggled closer to his warm pillow and the pleasant giggling came back again.

Finally relenting to what his body was telling him to do, he stretched a bit, but it only got him in a more comfortable position that made him want to fall back asleep.

"Warm…" He muttered, snuggling closer. "Nice." He sighed blissfully. The giggling reached his ears again, and his purr grew as another hand began to draw designs on, and scratch, his back.

A shrill beeping sound reached his ears, and he winced.

Where had that come from?

He opened his eyes, and found himself in a room that wasn't his and with his sleepy eyes landing on his gloved hand. More specifically his ring finger, with one of the pads in the pawprint blinking a bit before disappearing. He squinted at it, trying to decipher what it meant.

Only two pads left.

' _Oh, it's my timer. Plagg needs some more Camembert.'_ He shrugged, but then something finally decided to click in his head.

He fell asleep next to Marinette.

It was morning.

He only had two minutes left before he became Adrien.

 _Marinette was going to see who he really was!_

He yelped, spazzing out a bit as he leaped off of his pillow and almost fell off of Marinette's bed. Arms grabbed him before he could and pulled him back to safety, his eyes landing on her mischievous bluebell blue eyes. He swallowed, his face flushing in embarrassment. He vaguely noticed that the bruise that had been on her face had disappeared mostly (which was _really_ weird, didn't they take longer to heal than a single night?) and that she didn't look to be in any pain.

"Good morning, Chat." She said.

"G-Good morning, Marinette." Was all he really managed to get out.

' _Oh, great, you're acting like Adrien now.'_ He scolded himself in his mind. Then he grew a bit confused at himself. ' _But… I am Adrien.'_

Then he finally grew aware of his surroundings, realizing that there wasn't a pillow, or even a scrunched up blanket that could've been his pillow.

On the other hand, Marinette's shirt hand been pushed up a bit, showing some of her milky-white skin and her belly-button, right in the area where he had been laying down on earlier was. Her hair had fallen out of its signature pigtails, the blankets pooled around her in a way that showed that she had sat up to catch him, but the rest of the blanket was mostly pooled around her knees, not her waist.

Which insinuated that… that…

He was sure his face was as red as a ladybug's once those pieces connected in his brain.

He had slept. On her stomach.

He was gonna die of embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" Marinette looked a bit confused and worried, putting her hand up to his forehead. It did _not_ help.

"I-I'm fine, princess." He managed to get out, his eyes flickering over to her alarm clock. It was 9:47. Thank heavens. He pulled her hand away gently and pressed a kiss to her hand, gentle and sorrowful.

Too bad Plagg couldn't give him any time to talk to Marinette about last night. The very thought of what had happened made his hair stand on end.

At the thought towards the timer, his ring decided to tell him that he only had a minute left. He scowled at it.

"Kitty?"

"I apawlagize, Princess, but this cat needs to go before I turn into something you don't want to see yet." Marinette looked confused, and she just looked so _cute-_

He quickly stood up and bowed. "I'll see you tonight, Marinette. We can talk about everything then. I purromise I'll be there." Then he opened the latch, looked down at her one last time for the morning, saluted, and rushed toward his room.

He had landed on his bed just as Plagg gave out, rolling across the sheets as his transformation faded.

"Finally! I'm starved!" Plagg zoomed over to the mini fridge and completely ignored Adrien as the boy sighed in relief.

' _Why didn't I stay?'_ He asked himself, a bit confused. He had never thought hard about Marinette knowing that he was actually Adrien before. Even when he had, it wasn't in detail, and it was also because she currently wasn't talking to Chat. But now that they had made up, and before she had pushed him away, he had really only focused on spending time with her- as much as possible.

But now it hit him- what would he do if she knew that he was Adrien?

Well, on that thought, she could _never_ know. His father would ground him for life if he ever found out if she ever did find out.

But what if that didn't matter? What if his father's rule wasn't in place?

He still didn't want Marinette to know.

He grew confused. Why, though? Why wouldn't he want Marinette to know?

He stood up and walked to the bathroom, looking himself in the mirror. His hair was mussed heavily with bed-head from sleeping with Marinette, and he groaned. She had seen his legendary bed-head, there was no way that she was going to let him live it down.

Maybe taking a shower would help.

0826563597236597236597365972657926973567923657923657963279657926579236957623

He had been pacing the room, trying to distract himself from his current thoughts, when he heard the door open and close downstairs. His ear twitched at the sound, and all of his attention was instantly on what could possibly require the door to be opened and closed that fast.

' _Visitors?'_ He glanced at the calendar. ' _But father almost never has visitors on Saturdays.'_ he walked over to the calendar and checked the date- it was the first saturday on the month.

First saturday of the month…

Wasn't that important?

Wait…

 _Marinette was coming over for dinner!_

He slammed a head to his forehead in an attempt to punish himself for not remembering, and then he rushed to get on some more formal clothes and hide his ears and tail.

Of course, he just _had_ to forget that it was today, of all days, that Marinette was coming over! Not to mention that he was still working through his thoughts and problems that were super confusing.

"I got this." He told himself as he walked towards his bedroom door. Plagg quickly followed, sliding into Adrien's breast-pocket. He breathed in deeply, putting on his normal Adrien- smile. "I got this."

2865973657263597632795679265726395623795697236597265972657679


	12. Chapter 12

Shandy: Reviews!

 **mayuralover: If only Adrien believed that.**

 **wolfrunnerable12: Right here!**

Candy: Enjoy the chapter!

2865973657263597632795679265726395623795697236597265972657679

' _I don't got this.'_ Was the exact thing that he thought when he saw her conversing happily with Nathalie. They were probably waiting for his father to… well, finish up private things.

Adrien understood his father as for why he'd go to _her_ garden on Saturdays, Saturdays were her favorite.

He swallowed and walked down the steps hurriedly, appearing by Nathalie's side. Marinette was wearing a just-below-knee length pink sundress with black outlining small white flowers on the left side, starting from her waist and growing in a vine-like pattern up to her left shoulder. A few small ladybugs flew around here and there. Her hair was pulled into a waterfall braid, her normal shoulder bag hanging off of her shoulder and bouncing by her hip. In her arms was a sketchbook of sorts- probably her design book. She had on some pink flats as well, which honestly looked adorable.

"H-Hello Marinette!" Adrien said enthusiastically. "I'm so glad you could come!"

"I'm happy that I could be here." Marinette replied, practically bubbling with excitement.

"Did you make your dress?" Adrien asked, vaguely remembering a design for it when he saw the jacket in her sketchbook.

"Yes, I started on it as soon as possible after you invited me." She smiled down at it and gave it a small twirl. It only went up a little less than an inch, keeping it modest. He really respected that. "What do you think?"

"It looks amazing, Marinette!" He said. "I bet father will love it too!"

"Where is Mr. Agreste anyway?" Marinette asked, looking around a bit nervously. "I mean, I know I came early, I don't mean to sound impatient-"

"He'll be down in a moment." Nathalie replied swiftly. "He's just finishing up a few things." Marinette nodded, a bit embarrassed as she shifted her weight on her feet.

"How's your parent's bakery?" Adrien asked, hoping to distract her from her nervousness. "I heard that they had that big order that needed to be finished by today, right?"

"Yeah, the Eiffel tower cake." Marinette nodded. "They've been taking turns with making it, but it's looking great so far. They said that they'd have it finished by the time I got back home."

"Do you like it? Living in a bakery."

"It's interesting at times." Marinette admitted. "I didn't particularly like it when Maman and Papa first moved here to set up shop, but I grew used to it. I'm not all _that_ great at baking as my parents are, I'm better at the frosting decorations and manning the store. I have learned a lot of things from it though- and it helps me a lot with inspiration for my designs."

"Sounds like a lot of fun." Adrien smiled a bit sheepishly. "And you're parent's pastries taste amazing from what I've tried when you bring samples to class."

"They love their job."

"I apologize, Ms. Dupain-Cheng, for my tardiness. I had some important business to take care of before coming here." Marinette jumped, but Adrien smiled and turned to look at his father, who he had heard coming from his office. Mr. Agreste walked down the steps professionally, stopping before the three of them.

"Hello, father." Adrien greeted. "Father, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my friend from class, and the one who designed my jacket. Marinette, this is my father." Adrien introduced a bit awkwardly, glancing a bit at his father. Gabriel nodded slightly at his son, and Adrien gave an internal sigh of relief. He was expected to take over the company one day, and he would have to do several introductions between people, even if someone knew who someone else was. It wasn't often that he got to practice, so knowing that he had met his father's expectations was miraculous.

"A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Dupain-Cheng." Gabriel said a bit stiffly, holding out his hand to shake. Marinette took it, shaking a little in nervousness.

"Pleasure is mine, Mr. Agreste. And please, call me Marinette." She smiled up at him, though his expression was unreadable.

"Did you make your dress?"

"Yes, sir." Marinette said, looking down at her dress. "This is one of the ones that I've been wanting to make for a while. Mother recently gave me my check, and I've been saving up for a while to buy some materials." He motioned for her to spin, and she did, earning a nod from him.

"And is that you're sketchbook?" He asked, gesturing to the book in her hands. She nodded, fiddling with one of the pages that was sticking out a bit.

"Y-Yes, it is. I brought it in case inspiration hits me- I bring it with me everywhere." She admitted with a blush. Gabriel nodded again and then turned around.

"Come, dinner should be out shortly, and I have several questions for you." Marinette glanced at Adrien and he gave her a supportive smile and a thumbs-up, following his father. He heard her calming, slow breaths as they walked past the dining room.

Adrien grew a bit confused. Wouldn't they eat in the dining room?

Unless…

But why would his father do that?

They walked to the back of the house and walked outside, towards a small Gazebo. Three chairs were set up around a medium circular table, with tableware set up and candles in the middle of the table, flickering to and fro. Adrien subtly glanced at Nathalie, who seemed to be holding back a smirk.

She told his father.

He knew that she would, the information that Gabriel's son might or might not be in love with someone would definitely influence Gabriel's decision to eat in _her_ garden. Her spirit was all over the place, and Gabriel had promised her that they're son's future or current girlfriend would eat with them out here when she was first introduced.

"Wow…" Marinette breathed, catching his attention. She looked beautiful, with the sun in just the right position, it enhanced her features to the point that he was breathless.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Gabriel asked, his expression softening as he leant down and caressed a rose. "Annalise insisted on having this garden here. Said it would be a calm safe-haven and a place of inspiration. It was her favorite place. I figured that we should eat out here- to respect her wishes of wanting to meet all of Adrien's… friends." He stepped away from the flower and walked towards the table. Adrien hurried ahead to pull the chair out for Marinette, just realizing that this whole thing would be a test of social etiquette for both him and Marinette.

"Thank you, Adrien." She said, smiling up at him as she sat down, allowing him to push her in. Clearly she understood the fact that this was a test- for her, anyway. He sat down to her right, his father sitting down on his left. They sat in silence for a bit as their personal Chef came out and delivered the appetizer, muttering 'thank you's as he left. Gabriel instantly turned to his food, subtly and carefully watching Adrien and Marinette. Adrien turned his gaze away from his father to focus on Marinette, who looked a little confused and embarrassed. He glanced at his father before tabbing the table by her gently.

She looked up, a little confused. He smiled and gestured as subtle as possible to watch. Then, he selected the proper silverware, Marinette following close behind, and began to eat.

Once they were done, the Chef left with their dirty dishes, leaving them to wait and converse while waiting for the Main Course.

"So, Marinette." Gabriel said, scooting a bit closer, observing them carefully. Marinette sat up a little straighter under his gaze. "I've heard from Adrien that you are the Class President, correct?"

"Yes." She acknowledged. "I am."

"It must be hard with Chloe Bourgeois in your class." He lifted his glass half-full of water. "Tell me, how do you handle her?" He took a small sip, placing the glass back down on the table.

Adrien instantly grew a bit confused at the question, but Marinette answered anyway, careful with her words.

"It is hard." She admitted. "Her mindset it that everything is about her, revolving around her, and directly related to her well-being. She also tends to throw her father's influence as Mayor around so that she can get her way."

"Go on."

"She kinda has… her own language." She described. "She knows when she has a good idea or a bad idea and shares it, but she says it in a way that makes everything an insult. It's a bit fun working with her, I hate to admit, because she thinks that she should be in charge, when she actually follows and copies me. I prove her wrong when she's being obvious about it, but I don't do it often so that I can avoid her turning her father on me. I also try to influence her behavior by being the best I can. She has a sharp eye and knows when someone is in the wrong, or when something is being hidden." Gabriel nodded when she glanced at him, and she continued.

"She often points it out to everyone in an embarrassing way, though it is helpful. I wish she could do it differently, but whenever I try to explain why she gets angry simply because she hates me. It's also hard to work with her in group projects or for class activities, we often end up clashing and throwing words at each other."

"You seem to have a bit of history with her." Gabriel admitted.

"Her father and my parents tried to get us to be friends when I first moved here to Paris." She explained. "Though our fights have matured, they haven't stopped or lessened. I guess it's just habit."

"I see." Gabriel shifted a bit. "May I see your designs?"

"Of course." Marinette smiled and handed him her sketchbook, a bit shakily. It was silent for a few moments before Adrien realized that now would be the time to bring up some more small talk.

"You're parents tried to get you to be friends with Chloe?" He asked, interested.

"Yes." Marinette nodded. "As the Mayor, Chloe's father was rather insistent on visiting every shop in Paris once a month- especially the new businesses. When he learned that we were the same age, he asked Maman and Papa if it would be okay to set up a few playdates between us. I still hadn't made any friends in Paris yet, so they agreed. All Chloe every really did was rub it in my face how much better off she was and how her place was so much better. I admit, I was a bit entranced by the idea, but I was a bit sour about moving away from all of my good friends." She looked a bit down-hearted, but shook her head. "The past is the past, anyway. Nothing we can really do to change it." She smiled, looking at him inquisitively. "How has your day been?"

"A little boring." He admitted. "The most exciting part is you coming over by far- I don't have many friends over all that much." He paused, a bit hesitant to ask. "How was yours?"

"Well, Saturday's always been one of my favorite days." Marinette admitted. "I don't have to wake up and rush to school to be sure that I'm on time. I helped my parents out in the bakery a bit, sketched on my balcony, hung out with Alya, and got ready to come here and eat dinner with you both." She beamed.

It was then that the main course arrived, and everyone was silent as they ate- Marinette picking up subtle hints from Adrien as too what the proper etiquette would be sometimes. It was only after the Chef came back and retrieved their dirty plates that Gabriel returned Marinette's sketchbook.

"Impressive for one of your age." He admitted. "And promising for any career that you might choose in the fashion industry."

"Thank you." Marinette said, placing her book off to the side. "It's been my dream ever since I saw your autumn fashion line eight years ago."

"Really?" Gabriel looked a bit shocked for one who often didn't show emotion, raising his eyebrow a bit, his voice monotone.

"Yes." Marinette nodded, smiling. "I've always loved drawing and making things with my hands, but I'm clumsy so I can't always be trusted in the kitchen. I was surfing the web for DIY projects I could do when I saw your designs." She admitted. "I grew curious and clicked on the link, and a whole new world was opened up to me. It's something that I can do without having to trip over everything and potentially ruining something."

"I see." He glanced at Adrien for a moment before looking back at Marinette. "Tell me, Marinette, have you ever heard of Hafukyattos?"

Adrien felt the nervous butterflies in his stomach become solid metal and drop in his stomach. He stopped breathing, growing pale.

But his father had said it had to be a secret! And if Marinette found out… and put pieces together… his father would eventually find out.

' _WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!'_

Unaware of Adrien's internal screaming, Marinette answered easily. "I have heard about them, yes. One of my friends talked about how her cousin back east was one. Why do you ask?"

"Interesting." Gabriel muttered. "What do you think about them?"

"They sound like an amazing species." Marinette admitted. "They are fairly new, very rare for them to be born outside of Japan. It must be very challenging for them to live."

"Yes, I believe so too." Gabriel nodded. "Do you have any personal experience with them?"

"I don't think so." Marinette admitted, shifting a bit. "I'm not close to my family- it's expensive to go and visit them in China, so I haven't heard of anything from them about Hafukyatto's."

"You see, Marinette, I have a few," He glanced a bit at Adrien subtly before looking back at Marinette. "Personal experiences with them. It has become apparent to me that not all clothing can be comfortable for them. I wish to find a solution to that." He gestured to her design book. "You show very promising talent that can grow beautifully if you have the right guidance. Very few employees of mine know that Hafukyatto's even exist. If you accept to help me with this challenge, I assure you an internship at Agreste Industries, and perhaps you can make a name for yourself that way."

It was obvious that Marinette was blown away. Adrien was glad that his father hadn't revealed that Adrien _was_ a Hafukyatto, but this would be dangerous. If Marinette were to accept, she'd learn sooner or later that he was.

Why the idea of that happening terrified him, he couldn't tell you.

"Y-Yes!" She exclaimed, bursting with excitement as the Chef came out with the desert. "I would love to, Mr. Agreste! That would be amazing!"

"Fair warning, Marinette." Gabriel said seriously. "I will work you hard. You will be constantly busy, and it will become increasingly hard for both you, your friends, and family."

"I always find a way." Marinette said proudly, clearly taking the challenge upon her as determination shined in her eyes. "I'm not a quitter, Mr. Agreste."

"Good."

They finished their desert in some silence, talking about several different things until Marinette left to go home.

After Adrien and Gabriel had seen her off, Gabriel placed a hand on Adrien's shoulder.

"She's a good choice." He said in his usual monotone and strict voice. "She reminds me of your mother."

"Y-Yeah." Adrien nodded a bit, cheeks a tint pink. "Marinette's amazing." Gabriel let his hand drop and began to walk back to the garden when he paused, turning to Adrien.

"If you decide to go after her." He said. "Then I expect only the best."

"Of course, father." And he left. Adrien sighed a bit, running a hand through his hair as he walked back into his bedroom.

Now, to go and talk to Marinette about yesterday.

0286582365236580260835680235023857823750823750872380570237580237580273


	13. Chapter 13

Shandy: Who's ready for fluff?

Candy: Reviews!

 **Alexandra Elf: Thank you! And I hope you've recovered fully. It's about to get fluffier. :3**

 **Guest: And you have returned to my stories! Massive time skip after this chapter- and everything will sort itself out in the end.**

 **wolfrunnerable12: No. It's not. I can envision it perfectly. Now, if only it could happen in the actual show...**

0286582365236580260835680235023857823750823750872380570237580237580273

He had agonized over this all day. She was already out on her balcony and waiting for him to arrive when he stealthily approached, observing her.

She seemed to be thinking deeply about something, eyebrows drawn in concentration as she stared at nothing in particular.

It felt weird, now that he was out of the rush of last night, to actually land on her balcony after respecting her space for so long. He landed softly in a crouch, placing his staff back in it's loop as he stood up.

He wondered how he was going to announce his presence to her. Should he pun or just do it normally? Should he surprise her or- wait, he was already up here, he was going to surprise her anyway.

It was silent for a few minutes as he thought, but his thoughts drifted as he stared at her from behind. Her hair was down, the waterfall braid still in place. She was also wearing her pajama top and pants. Her sketchbook was held in her hands, open to a page of sorts, but she wasn't looking at it.

Chat Noir opened his mouth to speak, but words eluded him.

Then the clouds revealed the moon high up in the sky. It's light shined on her like a majestic spotlight. He felt his mouth open in awe.

' _Beautiful.'_

Marinette gasped and turned around, a tint of pink on her cheeks. Chat Noir blushed, scratchin the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Did I say that out loud?" He asked. His face grew redder when marinette nodded.

"Yeah." She looked down and to her right, and then back up at him. "I'm glad you're here."

"I am too, Princess." He walked over to stand beside her. "So… talking about yesterday."

"Yes, yesterday." Marinette nodded, becoming serious.

"You look much better." Chat Noir leaned in a bit closer, remembering where all of her wounds were. His eyes furrowed in confusion as he picked her right arm and looked at it. It should have still been wrapped, and if not then still show signs of being scraped. But it looked good as new.

"How'd that happen?" He asked.

"I don't know- I thought you knew." Marinette said, confused. "After you left I went to go and check up on things and I was healed. It's never happened before to anything else."

"Huh." He let her arm fall. "Speaking of, I am so sorry about this morning, I had absolutely no intentions of…" He blushed.

"Cuddling with me?" Marinette offered. "Using my stomach as a pillow?"

"Yeah."

"It's fine." She giggled. "It was adorable." His face turned redder, he was sure of it. "Especially with the purr." A hand rose to cover his face in an attempt to hide it. "If i'm being completely honest, it helped me a lot."

"Wh-What do you mean?" He asked, letting his hand fall, but his face still red.

"I woke up that morning because of a nightmare." She admitted. "I panicked and almost flung you off of me, but there was something about you purring that helped me calm down and re-think it all clearly. So thanks, kitty."

"Y-Your welcome."

"And." She sighed, blushing and looking away from him. "I should tell you why I asked you to leave."

"You don't have to explain yourself." Chat Noir said, feeling his face cool off in the night air. He reached for her chin and guided her to gently look at him. The uncertainty in her eyes was astounding, and he knew that whatever the reason was, he might not be ready to hear it yet. "I'm just glad that I'm able to spend time with you again."

"Really?" She asked. He felt as though their conversation got terribly serious, so he smirked playfully.

"Of course!" He said. "I can _purr_ omise you that your dear knight in shining leather has been very lonely these past few weeks without you, _purr_ incess." He stepped back and bowed, looking up at her through the hair that covered his forehead. She snorted at the puns, the uncertainty leaving her face and replacing it with one of amusement and relief. Apparently she wasn't ready to tell him yet.

He could wait.

"Silly kitty." She said, scratching him behind the ear, earning a purr from him. "Stay?" She asked.

"As long as you want me to, Princess." He said honestly, standing up to look her in the eye, goofy grin still on his face. "This Hafukyatto will stay by your side, no matter what." His heart pounded in his chest at the slight confession that he felt he had released into the air. It didn't look like she caught onto it, instead closing in on him to hug him.

"Thanks kitty."

"So…" She pulled out of the hug a bit, smiling up at him. "Wanna go down? I can destroy you in Mario Kart." Chat Noir smirked, glad that she hadn't asked any questions about his identity.

"Oh, you're on, Princess."

293659723675673659726359762375623792365972365763957627596

The next day, Adrien and Marinette practically skipped to school, humming the mario kart tune in near perfect sync, unaware that the other was doing it too.

When asked, Adrien and Marinette denied anything, leading to Alya and Nino giving each other 'please help me' and 'I can't- just look at them' looks.

Unfortunately for our dear hafukyatto cinnamon roll, his happy day wasn't going to last _that_ long.

"Hello Adri-kins!" She said happily. Adrien groaned. Marinette, Alya, and Nino had already left, and Nathalie was running a little late today.

"What is it, Chloe?" He asked. She rushed up to him and hugged him tightly. It took only a second to push her off, his tail squirming uncomfortably. She pouted, but her eyes had a curious glint to them.

Crap.

"But Adri-kins!"

"My name is Adrien, and I don't want you to hug me, Chloe." She frowned and reached up for his head, but he stopped her before she could even get _close_ to touching his hair. "Or touch me."

"But we're friends?" Adrien raised an eyebrow.

"Chloe, as nice as it would be to be friends with _everyone_ , you're so mean to our classmates and only want to be my friend because of my status."

"But-"

"If you want to get closer to me and get me to even consider being your friend, you should be nicer to everyone. Be genuine. I can tell that you're act is just a mask that you put up- I understand that perfectly. That's probably why you think that we're perfect for each other." (Yes, he had time to think about a _lot_ of things during the two weeks that he and Marinette weren't talking to each other.) "I would rather you show your other face to our classmates, and then we can talk about friendship."

"Adrien-" A car pulled up to the curb.

"My ride's here. Consider it, Chloe. Good day." And then he walked into the car.

"Rough day?" Nathalie asked once he was settled.

"No, actually." Adrien smiled, his time with Marinette coming back into mind. "It was really fun."

08365082365826357926356293756973256972532657236957329569236592365


	14. Chapter 14

Shandy: Alright, We're beginning to write the sister story for this.

Candy: We're not uploading it yet, because we want to ask you something.

Shandy: What do _you guys_ want to see in the sister story? Like, any specific scenes, interactions/conversations, or thoughts?

Candy: We're not entirely sure on what to write.

Shandy: Anyway- reviews!

 **mayuralover: I do too. :3**

 **wolfrunnerable12: Right here!**

 **FangirlplusMax2.0: As much as I'd love for Ladybug to show up, I'm gonna be keeping this as a strict no-Ladybug AU. So Marinette will not be known as 'Ladybug' at any point in this story. In the sister story however... You can decide.**

Candy: Be sure to tell us what you want for the sister story in your reviews!

Shandy: Enjoy the story!

08365082365826357926356293756973256972532657236957329569236592365

This sort of thing continued for some time, visiting Marinette, putting criminals in their place every once in a while, fanboying to Plagg.

Chloe was still being Chloe, but he could see her trying. That trying might or might not have included throwing her weight around and cheating. He supposed that was the only way she really knew how.

Apparently, she really wanted to be his friend.

Christmas gifts were exchanged as Christmas passed and the new year came around- he didn't go into much detail because nothing all that significant happened during those months.

But soon, it was going to be Valentines day- the day of love, for the sake of love, to help those in love.

Actually, now that he thought about it, it was in two days.

Now, Adrien had been preparing for February 14th for a while now. That didn't mean that he felt prepared.

He had completely followed through with keeping his lives as Chat and Adrien as separate as possible.

He had an excuse as for why he didn't tell Marinette who he was- if she rejected Chat he could use Adrien as a fail-safe.

Deep down though, he knew that he was just a coward that didn't want to face the inevitable confusion and fighting that would follow if she were to find out that he was Adrien.

So he would be Chat when he confessed.

Now, if only he could have the courage to say it to even a _picture_ of her face.

"I'm pathetic, Plagg."

"Mhmn."

"Tell me how pathetic I am."

"You're so pathetic because you can't even tell a picture of Marinette that you love her." Plagg seemed to quote.

"I'm such a coward, Plagg~!"

"You're such a coward."

"Tell me why I'm such a coward~..."

"Because you can't tell the girl of your dreams that you're you."

"Plagg~!"

"You're the disappointment of all Hafukyattos in the world because your so pathetic and such a coward. How, oh, how are you ever supposed to make your mother and your mother's family proud?" Plagg said half-heartedly. It was silent for about a minute before the kwami spoke again.

"Alright kid, come on, sulking time's up." Plagg flew towards the dramatic hafukyatto on the bed. Adrien had his forearm covering his eyes as the teen sulked there. Plagg grabbed at a finger and began to pull. "Do you want to be with her or not?"

"Of course I want to be with her!" Adrien sat up instantly, slow enough that he didn't send Plagg flying on accident (that had happened once, Plagg still held a small grudge against him for it). "She's amazing! My world! I don't know how I could've lived without her for so many years!"

"Then you should tell her."

"But I can't!" Adrien groaned, running a hand through his hair. "I can't even practice with a _picture_ of her! A picture! A silly little picture that doesn't even live up to her beauty!" Plagg sighed, dragging his paws across his face.

"Have you even _tried_ doing it as Chat?"

"Huh?"

"You're going to confess to her as Chat, so you should practice while you are Chat." Plagg said as though it made perfect sense. "Not now though- you still have to go down and eat dinner."

"Yeah, yeah, hold up." Adrien stood up and yawned. His father was actually eating with him for dinner tonight, so he would have to change out of his pajamas and get dressed, even though it was only an hour away.

Just after he finished throwing on his shirt, the intercom beeped. Adrin tilted his head, confused.

Nathalie hadn't had to use the intercom in a long time- well, not to his room, anyway. He wondered why she would be using it now. Maybe some last-minute update on his father's company? He walked over and pressed a button.

"What is it, Nathalie?"

"Chloe Bourgeois has… an interesting thing she has to tell you. She said that it's important." Adrien could hear the suspiciousness in her voice.

"Oh?"

"She's waiting out by the front gates right now."

"Any specifics?"

"Just that she wanted to explain her actions."

"Tell her to come on in."

"We'll be waiting." Nathalie hung up, and Adrien reached over to grab his headband and wrap his tail up, replacing the shirt he had put on with a baggy one to help hide his tail. Plagg flew towards his makeshift bed, knowing that this wouldn't take long, and that it wouldn't be a threat to Adrien's safety and well-being.

He moved to go and walk downstairs, preparing himself for the conversation that was to come. Chloe was standing strong under Nathalie's inquisitive gaze, so he had to give her some credit. Not many could do that.

"Good afternoon, Chloe." He said politely, drawing her attention.

"Good afternoon, Adri-kins." She said.

"You said you wanted to explain some things?"

"In private." She said, eyeing Nathalie.

"If you wish, we can go back into mother's gardens. And you shouldn't have to worry about Nathalie." She nodded, and Adrien gestured for Chloe to follow him.

Then his mind ran over his actions and he groaned.

' _I guess the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree, does it? I really need to reevaluate my life.'_

"So… your mother's gardens?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well, you said you wanted privacy." Adrien opened the door for Chloe politely. "And I don't exactly feel comfortable with us going to my room- or any room."

"Yeah…" Chloe seemed to wince. "I… really should've thought that one through. Wow…" She stood there in awe, jaw hanging open in surprise. "This is… amazing."

"Yes. It is." Adrien turned to look at her. "Whenever your ready."

"I…" She breathed. "I'll start with a little backstory, I suppose. My mom just disappeared a few years ago, and she was more of a parent to me than my father ever was. I was practically begging for attention and a whole lot worse than I had ever been when you came along." She flipped her hair over her shoulders, studying him, almost like she was trying to figure something out.

"There was always just _something_ about you that reminded me of my mother. Maybe it was your optimism and attitude toward the smallest things, but you reminded me of her… so, I guess I was clingy to you because I missed her. And then, a few months ago… I learned something about you. It explained so much as to why you reminded me of my mother, and the way that you act with everyone."

"And what's that?" Adrien asked genuinely curious.

"Well… my mom was a Hafukyatto." She admitted.

Adrien froze.

What.

"And once I realized that, I realized that that might've been the reason why you were so against me. I was trying to come in between you and your mate. Not only that, but Hafukyattos always stick to their standards and keep their promises as often as possible. They're also really affectionate and picky about who they hang out with, and that describes you to a T."

What.

"But then I remembered that guy who likes to dress up as one or something that keeps on visiting her, so you must still be free or something, but you didn't want to be my friend unless I was nice, so I tried, but no one seems to be able to see that I'm just trying to help."

What.

"And then I might've started stalking you to see if there was anything else I could do and saw you _become_ the cat guy visiting Marinette, so after I found that out I decided to-"

"How did you find out?!" Adrien asked, rushing up to her, leaning into her personal space. She looked surprised.

"Uh…"

"How?!" He exclaimed, taking a few steps back to start pacing. "No one's supposed to know that I'm a Hafukyatto! _No one!_ No no no no this really can't be happening- I worked _so hard_ to hide it! No no no no no- father's gonna kill me! I'm not going to be able to go to Public school every again! This is bad, so _so_ bad!"

"Adrien, calm down- I'm not gonna tell anyone." Chloe scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I'm not _that_ heartless."

" _How?!"_ Adrien rushed up to her and grabbed her shoulders. "How did you find out?!"

"The first time I hugged you tightly." She admitted. "I felt your tail." Adrien let go of her and began to pace again.

"Crap crap crap crap- this is gonna be a disaster- father's gonna kill me, I won't be able to see any of my friends ever again-"

"Adrien Agreste!" Chloe screeched, stomping her foot on the ground, glaring at him. He winced a bit, but didn't stop pacing. "Relax- it's not going to be the end of the world. I _want_ to help."

"Help?! How?!" Adrien threw his hands up in the air, stopping his pacing to stare at Chloe. "Once father finds out it's all over! And father _always_ finds out! You can't hide anything from him!"

"We'll pretend." She said, as though it was obvious. "I've had enough practice as a child with mother. Daddy told me about everything that happened to her because of it and… and I can't stand to see someone else go through that. So…" She walked forward and placed two calming hands on Adrien's shoulders. "I'll keep on being… _nicer._ " She spat the word out as though it was venom. "I just need some help from you in return."

"Anything!" Adrien said instantly.

"First- my mother. I want to know about anything and _everything_ related to my mother- Clara Bourgeois."

"I can do that." Adrien nodded.

"Second, I need you to help me be _nicer_ , clearly I don't know how to do it. Third…" She paused, actually hesitant. "You… you know Nathaniel Kurtzberg?"

"Of course." Adrien said instantly. "He's in our class, had or has a huge crush on Mari, loves to draw comics, smells of paint and paper, nickname is shy, small, little, or cute tomato…" Chloe raised an eyebrow at him. "What, I have to know my competition!" He cleared his throat. "What about him?"

"Well… You see, after I realized that I was getting in between you and you mate, I did some soul searching of my own. And I realized that I wanted to get to know him better."

"So… you want to start becoming friends with Nathaniel first?"

"Yeah, sure. That's it." Chloe nodded a bit awkwardly, letting her hands fall.

"I can do that." Adrien nodded. Then he grew curious. "What was that stuff that you said about mates?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" Adrien asked.

"Ok, _that_ talk can be saved for another day then. Here's my phone number." She handed him a slip of paper with nice, neatly written numbers on it. "We can talk about our plan of action later. Preferably after Valentines day. Knowing you, you'll be too caught up trying to woo Marinette."

"Wh-what?" Adrien stuttered, his cheeks turning red. "But- I-I wasn't going to- I mean, I was going to confess, but-"

"I'll talk to you later, Adri-kins." She said, waving goodbye as she walked back inside the house, leaving Adrien to be an embarrassed mess in his mother's garden.

After a few minutes of silence, he sighed, turning to the garden.

"I wish you were here to help me know what's become of my life, mom."

82936957236597236579235236527396579236597632532756729365279365972635


	15. Chapter 15

Shandy: Who.

Candy: Is.

Shandy: Ready.

Candy: For.

Shandy: Some.

Both: FFFLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFF?!

Candy: I know I am. Reviews!

 **Alexandra Elf: YEAH! GO CHLONATH! WHOOT WHOOT!**

 **Guest: You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **amber (guest): Here it is!**

 **FangirlplusMax2.0: I know how you feel. (PS- personal theory of mine, but Chloe gets the Bee Miraculous because it'll help her to be more politely social AND a hard worker ;) )**

 **PhantomGoat13: Yeah, she kinda did, but oh well- now you don't have to wait anymore!**

 **Plasmadom (King Plasma: NYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYA にゃにゃにゃにゃにゃにゃにゃにゃにゃにゃにゃにゃにゃにゃにゃにゃにゃにゃにゃにゃ NYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYA! NYA! =^.^= (PS- No idea what just happened. 0.0**

 **RandomReader18: :3 I'll do my best- it should be up in... a week or two? It depends...**

 **mayuralover: Thank you! And you'll see in a week or so...**

 **wolfrunnerable12: Well, you're about to find out!**

Shandy: On with the story!

82936957236597236579235236527396579236597632532756729365279365972635

He couldn't stop moving.

Every second of the day, he was fidgeting awkwardly or pacing, waiting for night to come so that he could visit Marinette.

It was Valentines Day.

He had everything planned out.

He would come over with a box of chocolates and a bouquet of flowers. He'd ask her if it was okay for him to take them somewhere else. If she said yes, he'd take them to a special set up he had placed on the top of the Eiffel tower. He had made sure that it would be comfortable for them up there, and after talking to her about her day he'd start playing a song and ask her to dance. They'd have fun and goof off while they did- he would probably get lost in her eyes- and at the end of that song, he would pull her in closer and tell her that he loved her.

If she said no to the journey away from her balcony, he would have to just up and tell her then and there.

Which is why he was hoping for the Eiffel tower. That she'll say yes.

He had decided to practice to himself in the bathroom mirror about how he was going to ask, how he was going to confess, different responses to what she would ask or want to talk about.

But when he finished preparing, got back home and left for dinner, ate, and got back from dinner, Plagg had taken his box of Chocolates and placed it under a Tikki shrine of sorts that he had started building yesterday. A picture of Tikki was in the center, and glow sticks floated around the picture. Some other pieces of paper that hung around the picture and glowsticks- he could only assume that they were things that Tikki would often say to Plagg.

The thing was that he had seen Plagg draw Tikki himself. Adrien never knew that Plagg could've been an artist- it looked like he had drawn his fellow kwami, and love, from memory. And it looked amazing- he could practically feel the happiness and cuteness that she carried around from the drawing, and he could see all of the love that had been put into it as well.

His heart ached for his friend and kwami. He decided that it was okay for Plagg to use the chocolates to remember his lover, and that he could be a bit later than the planned time of leaving to allow him to honor her in peace.

During that time, Adrien decided to consult his manga on his plan of confession. Ouran Highschool Host Club, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet…

Yeah, he had a lot.

So he glanced through them all, making mental notes on what did work and what didn't, trying to memorize what he could say, and all too soon it was time to leave.

"Alright, kid. Let's get this over with." Plagg sighed. Adrien nodded.

"Wish me luck."

"If I do it'll most likely be bad." He glanced behind him at his Tikki-shrine. "But maybe, just for today, we'll have good luck on our side."

"Claws out."

And now, he was jumping across the rooftops carefully, flowers in hand and heart racing.

Then he accidentally knocked over one of her pots while landing on her roof. She instantly headed up, opening up her skylight to look at him curiously.

"Chat…?"

"Uhh…" He wasn't planning on this, swiftly hiding the flowers behind his back. "Can you go back down for a moment?"

"Uhh… okay." She went back down and he instantly, and carefully, placed the flowers down so that he could clean up the pot. Then he picked the flowers up again, ran a hand through his hair, breathed out in an attempt to calm himself down, and knocked on the trap door. When it opened, he smoothly placed the bouquet of flowers just under her face, smirking in a way that he hoped was charming.

" _Fur_ you, _purr_ incess." He said with a wink. She gasped, taking the flowers carefully.

"Thank you, kitty." She said sincerely, smiling up at him, a bit amused.

"I'm sorry about the pot- I didn't mean to do that." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I-I was wondering…" He paused, trying to gather up his courage again. Honestly, the things this girl could do to him… and she had no idea what she was even doing to him. "If I could take you somewhere tonight." Marinette blinked a bit, shocked, before she raised an eyebrow.

"And where would that be?"

"Just the most beautiful and inspiring spot in all of Paris." He nearly purred. Marinette giggled.

"Let me go and get my sketchbook." She said, going back down into the room. CHat Noir mentally gave himself a pat on the back, pumping his fist in victory.

When she came back a moment later, she was dressed for the cold and holding her sketchbook and a few pencils.

"I'm ready." She said, climbing all the way up and closing the trapdoor behind her. Nerves making his hand shake, he gently grabbed her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, a hand wrapping around her waist.

"Then you'll want to hold on tight, Princess." He whispered with a smirk. She instantly shifted to hold onto him as he pulled out his staff and extended it.

She shrieked at first, as he launched them into the sky. He was worried- was she afraid of heights? But then she started laughing, and his grin grew on his face as they landed on a rooftop, quickly launching them into the air again.

It wasn't long until they reached the tower, and when they did he shifted his hold on her so that he could keep her safe as they traveled all the way to the top. The set up was still there and completely untouched, which he was glad for. He heard her gasp at the sight, and he set her down gently next to the setup.

A blanket was set down on the ground, along with a picnic basket that he had dropped off before he went to pick up Marinette. A few extra blankets were set around in case they'd need the extra warmth, and a small radio that he had set to play soft, calming music.

He moved in front of her to bow slightly, offering his hand to her.

"May I?" He asked. Marinette giggled and nodded, placing her hand in his. He smiled and guided her to the blanket, both of them sitting down. He pulled out the picnic basket and opened it up, showing pastries from the bakery.

"I'm not the best cook." He said sheepishly. "But I know that you love your parent's food, and I do too, so I figured why not. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Marinette said, smiling and opening up one of the boxes. She took one of the macaroons in there and took a bite, offering it to him as he finished pouring some hot cocoa from a large thermos. He offered her a cup and they traded, humming in delight.

Then they just chatted about normal things that had happened in their day, and other things that they usually chatted about.

Then, the song changed to some slow dancing music. It was the music that he had set to start close to the end of their outing (did this count as a date? He hoped it did. Did she know that is was a date if it was? Did he have to ask her out to make it a date?). He smiled in the most charming way he could, standing up and looking down at her. She looked a bit confused, even as he offered her his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked. She blushed, looking up at him. She was still confused a bit when he pulled her up and close to him. He grabbed her right with his left, placing his right just under her shoulder blade (it was improper to have it any lower, he had read while double checking his knowledge on dancing), her left instantly going up to his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" She asked, a bit late. "I'll probably step on your toes…" He couldn't look away from her eyes. They seemed to sparkle brighter than the night sky, stars making her eyes look that more enchanting.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, Marinette." He whispered honestly, his eyes never leaving hers. "Just follow my lead."

Contrary to her word, her feet never did step on his toes. They made some small talk, but mostly they just danced in silence with soft smiles on their faces.

He suddenly decided to spin her around and dip her, his throat being squeezed as his heart jumped.

"Marinette, I've been meaning to tell you something for a while now." He admitted after he pulled her back up.

"Oh?" She asked, just barely a whisper. It was starting to feel like a dream, and he swallowed his nerves down. His heart was refusing to cooperate with him, skipping a few beats and sending the nerves right back up. "What is it?"

"I… well, I wanted to tell you that…" Words suddenly eluded him. Her attention was entirely focused on him. They had also stopped dancing, his hands covering her own as she waited for what he had been dying to say ever since he had found out that he loved her.

He opened his mouth. He was sure that she could hear his heartbeat as he did, even though he had heightened senses. It felt like it wanted to break away from it's confines and run far, far away.

He closed his mouth and opened it again. His eyes still hadn't left hers.

"I… I love you Marinette." He heard her small gasp of surprise, her eyes going impossibly wide as pink coated her cheeks. Heat coated his entire face, but he continued on anyway. "You don't have to answer, or like me back. It would be weird for your friends and family to not know who your with, and weird in general because I'm a Hafukyatto, and you probably like some guy in your school, but I just wanted you to know. You're my best and closest friend, Marinette, and it feels so weird to keep secrets from you."

"Chat…"

"And I understand perfectly if you just want to be friends- just being by your side would be enough for me, and-"

"Kitty, don't you know?" She asked, lifting up his left hand to place in on her cheek. He swallowed nervously when she dropped his right hand, lifting it up to cup his cheek.

"Wh-What?" He asked. She dropped his other hand and trailed it up his arm, settling it on his shoulder. She stood up on her tiptoes, her eyes never leaving his as they searched him.

"I love you too."

They slowly leaned towards each other, eyes slowly closing as their lips met.

It only lasted a few seconds, but they were the best few seconds of his life.

They pulled away after, both red and smiling, elated that their feelings were returned.

He had his Princess.

982659735367952675673657932526397523659236597639756972365


	16. Chapter 16

Shandy: We're back!

Candy: Reviews!

 **Alexandra Elf: You're right, it's not over yet. :3 You'll find out this chapter.**

 **Rose Tiger: Yup!**

 **PhantomGoat13: *throws a life ring at you* There you go!**

 **FangirlsplusMax2.0: :3**

 **mayuralover: Thank you!**

 **RandomReader18: Then my job is done. :3**

Shandy: Enjoy the chapter!

982659735367952675673657932526397523659236597639756972365

He knew he was annoying Chloe.

Honestly, he didn't care.

Adrien had explained the situation with Chloe to Marinette, Alya, and Nino- about how she had wanted to change, and that he was willing to help her. Surprisingly, they had all agreed to help.

Their fellow peers (both in _and_ out of class) started calling them the Miraculous group- because who else could put up with and correct Chloe most of the time? And actually _succeed?_

But right now, he wasn't at school. He was talking with Chloe over the phone about how Valentine's day had been amazing, and so had every night since then in the week that had passed.

"She's just so perfect, Chlo'." He sighed dreamily, not bothering to pick up the phone next to him, even though it was a video call.

"Head back in the game, Romeo." Chloe said with a roll of her eyes.

Since they had agreed to help each other, Chloe had learned about how Adrien had never been taught about his kind (and couldn't look it up because of restrictions on his phone and computer). On the other hand _she had_ , on her mother's insistence. So, she taught him all that she knew, and he taught her how to be better.

"But she's just so _amazing_." He sighed again.

"Adri-kins, if you want to win your Princess over, you _will_ pay attention." Adrien's face instantly snapped back to the phone, and Chloe smirked.

"Good. Now that I've got your attention and we've reviewed about the basics that I taught you yesterday, we can move on to the more intimate parts about being a Hafukyatto."

"And what's that?" Chloe smirked.

"Adri-kins, has your father or Nathalie ever given you 'the talk' before?" Adrien frowned.

"Which 'the talk'? I've had pranking, cat-instincts, controlling myself-"

"About what happens to cause women to be pregnant." Adrien squeaked and practically leapt off of the bed.

"NOT TODAY!"

Plagg cackled, flying over to the phone. Yes, Chloe knew about him (he had _transformed_ in front of her before she had confronted him, after all), and Plagg was having too much fun with the development in Adrien's life.

"Kid's a blushing mess, for your information."

"Shut _up_ , Plagg!"

"Adri-kins get back here!"

"I don't want to go through _that talk_ again!"

"Relax." Chloe rolled her eyes. "We're only going to go over about how being a hafukyatto changes that, we're not gonna go into too much detail."

"You can't talk about that without going into too much detail! Can't we skip this lesson?"

"Nope- we have to go over this. If my knowledge is correct, you won't know how to react around your princess next month."

"What's so important about next month?" Adrien asked, finally grabbing his phone so that he could look at Chloe. "You keep on saying that 'we need to go over it before next month starts'- what's up with that?"

"Hmn… how do I explain this…" She paused to think for a moment. "Mother told me that March is a sensitive month for Hafukyattos. Most creatures choose spring as a time to mate. Being a Hafukyatto is somewhat different, because you don't have this unexplainable 'need' to have sex with your mate. However, you are more sensible around whoever your mate is. You'll be able to smell them from greater distances, pick them out from just about everywhere, hear whatever they say even if they are all the way across the courtyard of our school, and you'll have a need to scent-mark her, shower her in affection and gain affection, be _extremely_ jealous of any males that some within a mile radius of her presence… the list goes on and on, Adri-kins." Adrien's eyes were wide.

Chloe had explained what 'mate' meant in Hafukyatto terms- it was whatever person you were infatuated with at the moment. It wasn't a soul-mate or anything like that (which kinda disappointed Adrien- he'd love to be soulmates with Marinette).

And right now, his mate was Marinette.

"What am I gonna do?!" Adrien exclaimed, eyes blown wide. "Marinette can't know that I'm Chat!"

"Why not?" Chloe asked checking her nails. This was probably the fiftieth time he had gone over this with her.

She had talked her way out of every single one of those excuses, so he couldn't even use them to convince himself anymore.

Didn't mean he changed his mind.

"I-I don't know, but she can't! I'll have to warn her, take any precaution necessary-"

"Adri-kins, stop right there." Chloe demanded, and Adrien shut up. "It'll only be harder if you fight it. Just waste it as much as you can as Chat and do your best during the day as Adrien. Now, you need to know this before that happens, just in case. Let's continue on with our lesson."

At the end of the lesson, Adrien's face was purely red, and so was Chloe's (this _was_ an uncomfortable topic), but Adrien suddenly had a question to the new revelations.

"Chloe, you said that if a human is born from a Hafukyatto, they _do_ have some Hafukyatto traits, right?"

"Yes."

"Then… would next month affect you too?" Chloe froze, her face growing unexplainably red.

"Most children like me have different ones- hardly ever multiple reactions, just one." She said slowly. "Like they always want to sit in a box, or chase lasers, they love climbing but hate getting back down, or they purr when they're happy. It's really rare when the trait that they get has to deal with… _the month_."

"Oh my gosh, this affects you too."

"No it won't."

"Do you have a mate?"

"That's none of your business."

"Crap, you do." Adrien ran a hand through his air as Chloe shifted uncomfortably. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll think of something. The instinct is always stronger if you're _actually_ a Hafukyatto- I was only born of one. It won't be too hard." She shrugged. "I gotta go now, Daddy's calling for me."

"Alright, goodbye Chloe." Chloe hung up, and Adrien covered his still-burning face in his hands.

"Kid, you look hilarious."

"Shut up, Plagg."

"Not my fault. It's only a natural thing for all living creatures to do-"

"No~! Plagg!"

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I have to warn Mari." He groaned, curling in on himself. "About Next month."

"It's going to be fun!"

"For you!"

"Yeah, someone else suffering is always fun."

986597265673265973269756236597369752697356792659723652793256973

Chat Noir wasn't exactly looking forward to the conversation with Marinette.

"Good evening, Chat." She said, smiling that adorable smile of hers. "And how's my precious kitty doing today?"

"Good evening, _purr_ incess." Chat Noir smirked, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her forehead, and she giggled.

They had agreed to _definitely_ go slow in their relationship. While they had cuddled and kissed cheeks, they hadn't had any other lip-on-lip kisses. They were just fine and comfortable with doing the normal things they did.

Though they were a _lot_ closer now.

"This cat's doing just fine now that I'm here with you. And you, Marinette?"

"Just the normal things." She shrugged. "Why don't we go on downstairs?"

"Sure thing, Princess." Chat Noir let her go so that she could go back down into her bedroom, him right behind her.

Soon enough, they were situated on her Chaise, her in his lap as they cuddled.

But he had to tell her.

"Mari?"

"Hmn?" She looked up at him with her beautiful, lovely blue-bell eyes. He swallowed.

"I have something important to tell you." He admitted. She perked up, curious and… was that _hope_?

"Oh?"

"It's… about next month." He admitted, looking away from her with a blush on his face.

"What about it?" She asked, leaning closer.

"Well… it'll be spring."

' _You idiot that's not how you start this conversation!'_

"And, uh, Hafukyattos kinda go through, uh a strange phase."

"Go on." She probed.

"Well…" He glanced at her and looked away. "We get more… cat-like." He internally screamed at himself.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to be possessive. And clingy. And needy. And I'll want to scent-mark you. And I'm gonna be jealous of anyone who comes close to you."

"What? Why?" She only seemed curious (she had probably searched and read a lot on hafukyattos before they even met the last year) about what he was talking about.

"It's… kinda like a mating season of sorts." His face grew redder as he saw Marinette's go red too. "But we don't have a need to do… _that_ , we just get really… uh… _paranoid_ and _aware_ of our mates and what their doing."

"Mates?"

"A mate is someone who you are infatuated with." He grabbed her and pulled her closer, nuzzling his nose in the side of her neck. "Your mine, _purr_ incess."

Marinette lifted her hands up to scratch his back and play with his hair, and she giggled when he purred in response.

"I don't see why that's bad." She said soothingly.

"It is." He whined. "I might not be able to control myself."

"Why wouldn't you be able to control yourself?"

"Because…" He bit his lip.

He hadn't given her any clues about his personal life.

He _supposed_ it wouldn't hurt.

"I know you, Marinette. In real life."

He heard her sharp intake of breath, the arms on his back stopping their movement as she froze.

"I… I know you in real life?" She asked in a soft, hopeful and amazed whisper.

"Y-Yeah." Chat Noir shifted a bit, pulling her closer to him.

"This- This is wonderful, Chat!" She said happily, pulling him close and hugging him as well. "We- We could go on actual dates! And tell everyone we're a thing! And you can become a teacher and I can become a fashion designer and work for Gabriel Agreste, and I can introduce you to my parents and I can meet yours, and-"

"I can't."

It was too silent. Chat Noir pulled her closer to him.

"... Chat?"

"I-I don't know why I can't but- I can't. I can't lose you, Mari. You're- you're my world! If- If you find out, father will pull me out of school. He won't let me out of the house again. And even if he said that I could I… oh, I don't know. One of my friends already found out, but father will find out eventually. He always does. I just- I can't."

"It's- It's okay." Marinette hugged him tighter. "You don't have to tell me. It'll be fine. Everything will work out, chat."

"I'm sorry." He said. "I know how badly you want to know, princess."

"I'll be fine." Her hands began to move across his back again, and he purred.

"If… if you find out, because of next month…"

"Don't worry about it." Marinette soothed in a soft voice. "We'll take care of it if we get there, kitty."

"Thanks, Princess."

8024650863562375239695723956723657926365792365799325923657923657923


	17. Chapter 17

Shandy: The sister story, A Princess of Many Talents, is up!

Candy: Go on ahead and check it out if you want!

Shandy: Anyway, Reviews!

 **Alexandra Elf: I do too. :3**

 **Plasmadom: Yup, and thank you!**

 **Rose Tiger: Yes, yes it was.**

 **mayuralover: Maybe... maybe not... You'll have to find out.**

 **RandomReader18: It will.**

 **wolfrunnerable12: I do too.**

 **Unicorn (Guest): I am! And I completely agree. :3**

Candy: Enjoy the story!

8024650863562375239695723956723657926365792365799325923657923657923

Adrien breathed out.

' _It won't be that bad.'_ He told himself as they pulled up to the school.

It was March 1st.

First day.

Then he stepped out of the car and was suddenly overcome with the slightly-overwhelming smell of Marinette.

' _How am I going to do this?'_ He thought, eyes instantly zoning in on where Marinette was.

How the heck did he know that she was just inside the school on the left?!

Adrien did his best to do as he normally did every day, smile and greet his classmates with a wave while trying to find Nino and Alya. But there was always that distraction- half of his mind on Marinette and getting to her to snuggle and rub himself-

He cut off that chain of thought as he heard voices along with Marinette's.

 _Nathaniel and Nino are with her._ His mind noted, and something strange and possessive bubbled up in his stomach.

He ignored it, pretending to look around before spotting them. Although neither were standing that close to Marinette, he could almost feel the growl building itself up in his throat.

No. He internally slapped himself, walking over there with what might've been a slightly too-wide and too-fake smile. But if anyone noticed, they didn't comment.

Throughout the whole day, he could hear everything that she said. He could also tell you exactly where she was and what she was doing, without looking _even if_ she was on the complete other side of the school and hidden by a bunch of walls.

He also noticed Chloe visibly stiffening and looking around today- so her mate had to be at school. As it was, her mate didn't get close to Marinette while Chloe was there, so Adrien couldn't say.

Adrien, in fact, found it easier to help contain his jealousy by thinking about everything they could do that night.

Which might or might not include forbidding her from talking to Nathaniel and scent marking her.

15 times.

To show them all that she was _his._

Yeah, he was screwed.

He wished he could help Chloe out, but she didn't have a magical alter-ego to go and visit whoever her mate was if, so Adrien would keep it to himself.

982659736597325365792562365792639562375679236597235697239

He couldn't get to Marinette's house fast enough.

He managed to stop himself from barging into her bedroom, politely knocking. However, the second she opened it, he pounced, toppling her to the bed and keeping her there as he purred.

"Chat!" She hissed, only slightly mad, and Chat Noir couldn't stop the grin from growing on his face. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, princess." He murmured through the purr, hugging her tighter. He heard her slight huff of annoyance before her hands began to comb themselves through his hair, his purr growing deeper as he relaxed, snuggling into Marinette instinctively. A growing need to rub his scent all over her began to fight for his concentration, so he decided to focus on other things.

"Today was torture, princess." He murmured. "I'm surprised I managed to do everything that I needed to do."

"Oh?" Marinette asked, genuinely worried and concerned.

"So many guys kept on walking up to talk to you today." He said, growling a bit. Marinette instantly soothed the false-anger by rubbing his ears gently, his purr growing louder. "I don't know how I didn't act on it sooner, Mari." He breathed in deeply, letting the scent of her wash over him for probably the millionth time that day. "You smell _divine,_ Princess."

"Why, thank you." She said with a light giggle.

Chat Noir was tempted to say, ' _but scenting you would make it smell better.'_

Fortunately (or unfortunately) he didn't want to scare Marinette with scent-marking her suddenly, so he refrained himself from saying it. He placed his nose in the crook of her neck, nuzzling it lightly.

They stayed like that for _far_ longer than they normally would. In fact, they had spent most of the time just sitting there, cuddling.

"It's 10:45." Marinette muttered. Chat's ears twitched, acknowledging her voice, but refusing to acknowledge what time it was.

"I don't _wanna_ leave." He whined, holding onto her tighter. "I wanna stay and cuddle."

"Chat." She said in a soft, slightly scolding tone. "Even if you don't- I have school tomorrow."

"Can't I spend the night?" Chat asked, looking up at her and giving her the eyes he knew she had a hard time refusing. He saw her resolve weaken.

"I don't know… Maman has a habit of coming into my room to wake me up on school days because I tend to sleep past my alarms."

"I have an internal alarm clock, Princess. I can wake you up instead." Chat stubbornly snuggled into her, purring a bit louder as he smirked.

' _Come on, you know you want to cuddle with me some more too, Princess.'_ He thought smugly. He watched her toy with the idea for a while before he moved, flipping them over. Now he was on the bottom, arms wrapped around her back as he continued to purr, her head resting against his chest.

She sighed slightly, slowly relaxing. She claimed to feel more sleepy when they were like this. "Alright, kitty… just this… once…"

Satisfied that he had won, he nuzzled his nose into her hair and closed his eyes, sliding off into sleep.

0286508236085632086580265736057295325356972365972365379252356973265


	18. Chapter 18

Shandy: Sorry we've taken so long to update!

Candy: Man, who knew it would be so hard to update stories on here and Amino?

Shandy: *raises hand*

Candy: Besides you.

Shandy:...

Candy: Anyway- reviews!

 **Jennex: I do too.**

 **Rose Tiger: Unfurtunately, there will be no MariChat in this chapt-purr. I hop the puns make up fur it tho. :3**

 **wolfrunnerable: ;)**

 **mayuralover: Don't worry... everything will be fine... *laughs evilly and rubs hands together***

 **WhitleyMiranda: Why thank you! I'm glad that you've enjoyed it so far!**

Shandy: ENjoy the story!

0286508236085632086580265736057295325356972365972365379252356973265

It was a week now.

It did not get easier.

Adrien was happy that he had managed to convince Marinette to let him sleep over the past few nights- he supposed it was helping with his urge. He didn't dare skip a night to try and find out.

Chloe, on the other hand, was seriously struggling.

"Come on, Chlo'." Adrien probed. "You just have to walk up and talk to him."

"Says the guy who can't even tell the girl of his dreams who he is under a mask." Chloe hissed, her eyes not leaving her mate's head across the courtyard. Adrien winced a bit, but he didn't say anything in response.

"Don't you have that project with him?" Adrien asked, gesturing to Nathaniel. He had figured it out two days ago, despite how oblivious everyone claimed that he was.

"So?"

"Well, why don't you go and talk to him about it?"

"Pfft, as if, I'll just have Sabrina do it." Chloe rolled her eyes, looking at her nails.

"But would Nathaniel appreciate it?" That seemed to catch her attention making her freeze. "Besides, being on the project with him, _alone_ lets you spend time with him. One-on-one. And you won't have a reason to want to go after Marinette because they want to talk to each other, and I won't have to be mad at Nathaniel for the same reason."

"What's in it for me?" Chloe asked, eyeing him from the corner of her eye. Adrien raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? Chloe, this is your chance to get on Nathaniel's good side! Show him what you've shown me, you'll be friends in no time."

"Easy for you to say." Chloe grumbled. "Fine. I'll go and talk to him about the project. But you better be right about becoming his friend at least." She huffed, walking away.

Adrien's ear twitched at the sound of Marinette giggling… _from right behind him!_

When had that happened?!

He jumped, placing a hand against his heart as he turned to stare at Marinette.

"M-Mari!" He stuttered, light blush tainting his cheeks. "Y-You scared me!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." She smiled up at him sheepishly.

"It's ok, just- don't do that again."

"I'll try not to." Marinette turned to look at Chloe, who was talking to Nathaniel a bit awkwardly. "So… she actually likes him?"

"Yeah." Adrien nodded, clearing his throat as he looked over at the two. If he wanted to, he could focus his hearing on them to listen to just what they were saying.

But he respected their privacy (curiosity was _definitely_ gonna be the end of him one day, but not today!), preferring to focus on anything and everything Marinette.

Speaking of which, he wasn't even close to her at all, and he could practically feel her scent enveloping his being, and the steady, calm beat of her heart that was different from his own heart's erratic beating.

"How long have you known?" She asked.

"Two days." He replied, looking at the two across the way with a small smile on his face. "Despite the way she acts, Chloe's actually always worrying about everyone. Although, she voices it by insulting them… I've been trying to work on the insults with her, and I think I've made progress. She understands constructive criticism, but doesn't seem to be able to use it properly…"

"What about you?"

"Hmn?" Adrien's head looked back at Marinette.

"Do you like anyone?" Adrien blinked, confused for a moment.

' _What? She just asked if I liked anyone? What does she mean, it's obvious that I like everyone in class, they're all great friends. Unless… HOLY CRAP SHE'S ASKING WHO I HAVE A CRUSH ON!'_

Adrien's face betrayed the words that floated out of his mouth as false, his face heating him up and turning him as red as Nathaniel's hair.

"Wh-What? Like anyone? What w-would give you that Idea?" He laughed nervously, looking down at the ground as his hand came up to his neck to rub it awkwardly. "I- This is my first year at school! I-I don't know wh-what you're talking about- I-I hardly know anyone."

"Adrien, it's perfectly natural to like someone like that." Marinette giggled, rocking on her heel as she looked up at him, a mischievous look in her eyes. "So? Who's the lucky girl?"

' _WARNING- THIS IS NOT A DRILL! GIRL OF DREAMS HAS ASKED WHO I LIKE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!'_

"I, uh, mmmm…." He glanced up at her once before looking away, heat on his cheeks increasing. "She's…"

 _DING… DING… DING…_

' _Oh, thank the stars above! Crisis averted!'_

"Oh, would you look at that!" He laughed awkwardly, not looking at Marinette, who was frowning at him. "Bell rang, we should really get to class- don't want to be late so, goodbye Marinette _I'llseeyoulater!_ " With that he rushed towards the classroom, sitting next to Nino and almost slamming into him.

"Dude- what the-" Adrien threw the hood of his cat-themed jacket over his head.

"Don't let Mari bug me!" He hissed.

"What- why wouldn't-" Marinette suddenly burst into the room, eyes instantly catching Adrien's form. She walked toward his desk with determination, breathed a sigh to calm herself, and then knelt down in front of Adrien.

"You know, if you didn't want to tell me who you liked, you could've just said so." She said. She smiled and patted his arms lightly, Nino's eyes going wide as realization of what had happened struck. "I'll help you in any way I can." Then she stood up and joined Alya behind the two boys.

" _Dude!"_ Nino hissed. "Did Marinette really… you know…" Adrien peeked his head out, nodding a bit, cheeks still red.

Man, he wish he had Chat's confidence as Adrien.

"Oh, dude, you've got yourself in a pickle." Nino sighed, patting the embarrassed blonde's back.

"What am I going to _do~?_ " Adrien whined in a whisper to Nino. "She's going to find out~! My life's going to be ruined~!"

"Ya know, dude, it's not going to be the end of the world if you confess that you like her." Nino said pointedly. When Adrien didn't respond, he continued. "Did I ever tell you how Alya and I got together?" Adrien shook his head, carefully taking off his hoodie (so as not to take off the headband) to look at Nino. Curiosity burned in his eyes.

"It was two years ago. Freshman year, dude." Nino said, scooting a bit closer and draping an arm around Adrien's shoulders. "I was finally going to do it- I was going to ask Marinette out to go to the Zoo. They had this new black panther there you see, and she's always had this thing with cats, so I figured that I would be in the clear." He chuckled. "In my haste to ask her out, I invited Marinette _and_ Alya to come to the Zoo with me."

Adrien's eyes grew wide, so Nino continued. "It was kinda the right move- Alya's father is one of the Employees there. However, she said that she often helped her father clean out the cages when she came to visit, having seen all of the sights before. She insisted that Marinette and I go on without her, so we went to go and see the panther."

"She was being pretty adorable, skipping along, drawing sketches of things that inspired her. When we stopped by the panther, I knew it was time to tell her. So, I opened my mouth, fully prepared to tell her about my feelings…"

"Then what?" Adrien asked. The bell rang in the background, more students coming in, but no sign of the teacher yet.

"And I told her 'Mari, how do you tell someone that you like them?'." Nino laughed, shaking his head at himself. "And then Mari, being Mari, looked at me and asked me who it was. I admit, I panicked, so I said the first name that came to my mind- Alya." Adrien's eyes grew wide and he snickered, lifting up a hand to cover them.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want." Nino rolled his eyes. "And then Marinette began to fangirl about something she called DJWIFI and practically dragged my hand and pulled me over to Alya's father. She whispered something to him, and he answered whatever it was. Then she dragged me all the way to the cage that Alya was helping to clean in, and told me to go in there and start a conversation with her. Now, at this point, I couldn't go back on my words. And she just looked so excited and happy, that I went along with it." Nino sighed.

"Best decision of my life. Alya turned out to be _exactly_ who I was looking for. So when I asked her if she wanted to go and get some dinner after this, she asked me 'alone' and I said 'yes' and she totally fangirled." Nino chuckled. "Apparently, she had been crushing on me for weeks, but knew that I was interested in Marinette, so she did her best to make me happy even at her own expense. That's when I knew that Alya was truly the best option for me."

"That's… really romantic." Adrien admitted.

"Yeah. We were on and off for a while though- she didn't think that I was serious about dating her." He laughed and shook his head. "Girls are weird sometimes, bro."

A book lightly hit Nino's head, and Adrien looked up to see Marinette rolling her eyes and Alya teasingly glaring at Nino.

"No weirder than you guys are to us girls. Besides- you had that crazy crush on Mari- how was I supposed to know that you had actually fallen head-over-heels for me?" Alya leaned down and kissed Nino on the head, the other blushing. "But the past is past- we've been dating for eight months now, and we ain't gonna stop."

"Y-Yeah."

That was when the teacher decided to walk in, saving Nino from any further embarrassment, and leaving Adrien feeling better than he had when Marinette had first asked.

What was he going to do?

If she pressed on, trying to get him and her (though she didn't know it) together, she would either discover his feelings for her, or realize that he was Chat Noir.

And neither of those could happen.

928365972635972637956279356923657932536597263957623765972365793265

"Kid, I don't know what you're trying to do, but whatever it is…" Plagg looked Adrien straight in the face as Adrien looked up at him and away from the photo-album in his hands. "You're failing at it miserably."

"Shut up, Plagg." Adrien said, a blush tinting his cheeks.

"I mean, honestly. She asks you who you like, and you run away." Plagg sat himself down on top of the book, Adrien pout-glaring at the kwami as his tail swung from side to side in an agitated way. "That was the perfect time to tell her that you like her like that!"

"Well-" Adrien looked to his right for a moment, before looking back at Plagg. "I don't want her to feel miserable!"

"And why would she be miserable?"

"Uh… because I would be miserable?"

"And how could you be miserable if you are already her girlfriend?"

"She doesn't know that." Adrien said, defensive. "And she would reject me. And it would hurt worse than her pushing me away ever would, even if she's already my girlfriend."

"And you know how that could be solved?"

"Yup." Adrien nodded. "Keeping it a secret."

"No, kid. You have to tell her who you are." Plagg said seriously.

"No, I keep it a secret."

"Tell her."

"No."

"Tell. Her."

"No."

"For the love of-" Plagg threw his paws up in the air in an agitated way. "Adrien, there's no way that it's gonna stay a secret!"

"I just have to survive this month." Adrien replied as though it was obvious.

Plagg sighed, looking toward the ceiling of his bedroom, his Paws placed together as though it were in prayer.

"Darling, please help this kid understand." The kwami said. Adrien rolled his eyes and looked back at the photo album.

It was a family photo- the last one they had had before Agreste Industries had gone big. Adrien was about a year old, not looking at the camera and instead up at his mother. Everyone was there except for his Aunt Clara and her husband- that was because they were close to the expected due-date of they're child.

His phone suddenly buzzed- it was a text from Chloe.

 _Bossy Queen: I finally convinced Daddy to let me into some of mother's old things. Here's a few pictures of her._

Adrien opened his phone just as Plagg decided to talk again.

"Alright- Adrien, I'm going to tell you something very important." Adrien's jaw dropped as he stared at the photo. "It's about my previous holders- and specifically, your previous reincarnation."

"No way." Adrien glanced between a slightly older photo in the photo album and the pictures Chloe sent.

"This is a big step, and I need you to give me one-hundred percent of your attention-" Adrien leapt off of the couch, placing the phone to his ear as he began to pace. "Oi! Kid, I'm talking to you-"

"Shhh!" Adrien said, not looking at the kwami. Plagg rolled his eyes, turning away with a huff.

"Rude."

"Hello?"

"What's her last name?"

"Excuse me?!" Chloe asked on the other line.

"This is very important." Adrien replied calmly. "What is your mother's maiden name?"

"Capelle. Clara Capelle."

"Oh my gosh." Adrien ran a hand through his hair.

"Adri-kins?"

"Your mother. Her mother was born in Ajaccio and married a man there. They moved to Japan for a bit to get her help from fellow hafukyattos before she had kids- two boys and three girls. One of the boys and two of the girls were born as hafukyattos, the other boy and girl being born human. Your mother was one of the hafukyatto girls."

"Adrien, you're starting to scare me."

"The first one to get married was, surprisingly, the youngest of your mother's litter- the one human girl. She fell in love with and married a man who was from France who was visiting Japan to see what he could to to help Hafukyattos."

"Adrien, I don't-"

"And that young woman's name was Annalise, and that young man's name was Gabriel."

Silence spoke from the other line. Adrien swallowed before he spoke again.

"Chloe, you're mother is my Aunt Clara."

"Th-That means…" Chloe's voice was shaky on the other side of the line, and Adrien nodded.

"Yes, Chloe. We're cousins."

826537659732567969726579365972369756972637596239765793265792637952569


	19. Chapter 19

Shandy: Whoot Whoot!

Candy: Time for a talk.

Shandy: Reviews!

 **Rose Tiger: I suppose... then again, I am the one writing it. XD**

 **FangirlplusMax2.0: I know, right?**

 **Alexandra Elf: I can too. XD You'll find out, and Tikki might come in this story around the end... she'll definetely be in the sister story tho. :3**

 **patrickharris98: He's both- a mutation cause it.**

 **THE Shipper3215: Your welcome! And thank you!**

 **mayuralover: You'll find out. ;3**

Candy: Enjoy the story!

826537659732567969726579365972369756972637596239765793265792637952569

He had to tell his father. There was no avoiding this conversation, but if he were to help Chloe find both her mother _and_ his aunt, then they'd need his father's help. The problem was, they'd have to come as clean as possible, and that included revealing that Chloe knew his secret.

Now, there was no doubt about it- Adrien was _terrified_ of what was going to happen. Though there was a small chance that his father would allow him to stay in school with only a single warning, he would most likely ground him and start homeschooling him again.

Chloe found this fear annoying and dumb- she had said so to his face the tenth time he had brought it up with her. She had absolutely no doubt that he would stay in school, and that he wouldn't be grounded.

Adrien wasn't entirely sure if she understood his situation, but her confidence in the situation helped.

That's what he was doing now, anyway. Standing in front of his father's office, nerves making it hard for him to stay still, ready to tell him the news.

Nathalie glanced at him from where she was standing before turning back to her tablet. At last, she opened the door for him, whatever he had been busy with now finished.

"He will see you now." She said. Adrien nodded and walked in, swallowing down the lump in his throat.

"You wished to talk about something, Adrien?"

"Y-Yes." Adrien cleared his throat.

"Well? What is it?"

"You see, father…" Adrien sought desperately for words. "I have a friend, who's looking for her mother."

' _That works.'_

"Oh?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Adrien nodded. "But… imagine my surprise when her mother just happens to be my aunt Clara." Adrien placed the photo album and his phone with the picture of Chloe and her mother that wasn't hiding her ears and tail.

Gabriel could only stare.

"Now, I know I shouldn't have hid it from you, but Chloe sought out my help because she found out that I was a hafukyatto like her mother." Adrien bit his lip. "I didn't want to be pulled out from school and not see any of my friends ever again because of it, so we didn't say anything. But now this is a family problem." He let out a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but Chloe has helped me so much and is becoming a better person, and I wanted to thank her for keeping my secret. I should've told you sooner-"

Gabriel stood up briskly, and Adrien stopped, staring up at his father, knowing what was to come next.

"You're Aunt Clara you say?"

Adrien blinked, and then slowly nodded. He had expected for his father to focus on Chloe finding out, but not… this.

"Well, I'll see what I can do, Adrien. But no promises."

"Aren't you going to ground me for life?" Adrien asked boldly. "I mean, someone found out that I'm a Hafukyatto. That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Ah, yes." Gabriel walked over to the window in his office. "Ms. Chloe found out. But I'm not going to ground you for life."

"What."

"You see, Adrien- Andre Bourgeois came to me months ago because he had heard a rumor that I was very… invested with hafukyattos. He told me that his wife was one and that he wanted to find her, though he refused to give out any information until he knew 100% that I could help. I invited him and his daughter over to talk to him about it- I explained that I had family like that, and I was going to introduce you… but then Ms. Bourgeois tried to break into your room, and you weren't exactly keen on hanging out with her."

Adrien remembered that day very well, and he could only gape in response.

"Ms. Bourgeois has proved in the past to her father that she is excellent at keeping secrets. And now that you have told me, I can only assume that she still has that trait, and that she will keep her word. However…" Gabriel gave Adrien a stern look. "Should anyone else find out, I will have to pull you out of public school."

"Y-Yes, father."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"I will look into finding your aunt. This is a family problem now, and that will give us an edge. You are dismissed."

Adrien, still in shock, turned to leave. Just before he reached the door, Gabriel spoke again.

"And Adrien?"

"Yes?"

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng will be the only exception to that rule." Adrien's heart thumped and he blushed.

"Yes, father." Adrien left, his heart still beating as though he had run a marathon. In a robotic-like trance, he walked back to his room.

"Wow, kid." Plagg flew out once the door was closed. "Your father just approved of the love of your life- again! Now, cheese." Adrien absently handed Plagg the cheese with no comment. Plagg frowned. "Oi, kid. This is something to celebrate! Why do you look so… bland?"

"He approves. He doesn't mind Marinette knowing." Adrien ran a hand through his hair, confused. "There's nothing stopping me from telling her who I am…"

' _So why do I feel like I'm still chained down?'_

083658023570823758027358720837508237508723085728037508237508723085720

" _Adrien." A woman with long, golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes smiled as she crouched, holding her arms out to him. He ran forward and launched himself into her arms, the two of them falling into the meadow around them. Butterflies blew in the distance, and a soft breeze brushed passed._

" _Mother!" He exclaimed. "I-I thought I'd never see you again! I've missed you so much!"_

" _Adrien… my baby boy." Annalise sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I've missed you too."_

" _You won't believe what's happened! Father let me go to public school, and I've made so many friends!" Adrien happily looked up at his mother, but froze when he could see the sun through her supposed 'body'. "Mother…?"_

" _Honey bun." Annalise smiled down at him. "No one's going to hurt you. You're safe here, Adrien."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Honey… you should tell her. I'll protect you when you do."_

" _I don't understand." Annalise began to fade away into white sparkles, and Adrien's eyes teared up at the sight of his mother leaving him… again._

" _I'm always there with you, Adrien. I've been here every step of the way."_

" _Mother! Don't go!"_

" _I'm not leaving, honey bun. I'm always with you."_

" _Mother! Mom, please, come back!"_

"Adrien! Adrien, wake up, it's just a dream!"

Adrien gasped, sitting up with wide eyes only to come face-to-face with Plagg. The kwami had the most concerned look that Adrien had ever seen on him, but Adrien didn't care as he tried to slow his breathing.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Plagg asked after a moment, landing on Adrien's head.

"I don't understand. Everything's so confusing." Adrien hid his face in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Talk to me, kid."

"I should be able to do it now. Nothing's stopping me. But, whenever I think of it, I turn away and don't want to. Marinette will accept me. But…" Adrien fell silent. "Mom told me to tell her. She said she would be with me. But she's not here."

Plagg let them sit in silence for a few moments before a purr began to echo throughout his whole body. Although it was short, Adrien replied with his own purr. It helped him calm down.

"How about you lay down, and I finally get the chance to tell you something, kid." Adrien nodded and lay back down on his bed, Plagg remaining on his head. "It's a true story, that happened thousands of years ago…"

"There was a great war. It was located in China, and it was between the human race and this idiot who wanted to be the embodiment of Dizang- the ruler of the ten hells. I wasn't apart of the war at first- I thought it was stupid. I took advantage of the war and used it to pillage and rob the rich so that I could help the common people- but mostly myself. Trixx, a fellow kwami and my best man, forced me to help the common people. Not many people liked me. Then, The Great Master appeared."

Adrien could picture it as though it was happening in front of his very eyes. Perhaps it was, Plagg never told him the extent of his powers.

"The Great Master was an old, wise man who sought to save the human race. He had predicted that this would happen, and had set things into place to save the world. However, it required seven sacrifices. Only specific people could be used. A pure soul. A hard-working beauty. An emotional softie. A supportive socialite. A Knowledgeable Wizard. An Illusion Master. A dark persona. Seven people for seven gems- seven weapons. I didn't agree, but The Great Master gave me and Trixx no choice but to join."

"It was there that we were given the details of what would happen to us. Our souls would be placed into magical creatures, to help the power that would be contained in the items that the creatures would be bound to. However, we could not invoke this power on our own. We each had to choose a list of traits and qualities that our holders had to have, to ensure that we could help each other should something happen."

"After that, such people were brought forward to initiate the connection. My chosen was a young man named Heian. I said time and time again that he was not the one that I had chosen- that my holder was supposed to be this big brute that could fight thousands." Plagg sighed. "But it was too late. When I woke up again, I was bond to the ring that now rests upon your finger, and Heian and I were stuck together whether we wanted to be or not."

"We despised each other at first. I refused to speak to him unless it was absolutely necessary. I regret that decision terribly. He was a servant to one of the lords that I had regularly robbed, and was often abused and struck even if he did everything right. And by the end of the day, he was still smiling. When I finally asked why, he said 'They could've killed me when I was younger. They decided to keep me alive instead. I'm forever in their debt, and every whip, slap, and punch reminds me that somewhere out there, someone cares.'"

"It was only then that I realized that this was actually exactly who I wanted, or at least, somewhat. At this point I knew the kid was a sap. I didn't ask for some romantic. I asked for someone that could withstand any difficulty with a strong head, and a good sense of right and wrong. Although we talked every now and then, there was never really anything to help us bond. Then we were officially introduced to the others that had been sacrificed."

"I hated them as well, but Heian instantly fell in love with Tikki's chosen- Hao. Absolutely smitten with her, he was. She was a tailor's daughter in a village not that far away from Heian's lord's house. As they trained, I spent time with the other kwami. I hated all of them except for Trixx- you learn to respect a guy when you've been in life and death situations with him. And then… something changed."

"I remembered what I had learned about Yin-Yang. And, I hated to admit it, but I was actually quite enjoying my time with everyone, no matter how sour I was. Tikki was the only one who saw through me, knew what I was like deep down. I ended up falling for her, but that's a horribly sappy story for another time. Then the battle came."

"It was a long, excruciating battle. No amount of training could have prepared us for the fight. And, although we remained victorious, the false god poisoned us kwamis. The only way to save us, was to curse each and every one of us with a binding spell that would last for a long, undefined amount of time. Instead of returning to our magically preserved bodies, we would remain a kwami for the rest of our lives, and die at random times. When not in use, we could talk to each other spiritually."

"I refused. I was born human, and I wanted to die human. But the poison prevented us from living in the afterlife, and the curse would guarantee that we would be able to. Tikki managed to convince me to agree with a confession of her love, and mine for her as well."

"Heian promised me, always being the optimist, that if he were ever to be reborn again he would help me break the curse. After all the time we spent together, I knew and trusted him with every fiber of my being. So we were cursed, and began to wander the earth as spirits until we were called into use."

"Tikki was the first to go, about a thousand or so years ago. After our cause was finished, her body began to fade away, and she promised me that she would be with me, and that she couldn't wait to see me again. Then Pollen, Noroo, Duusu, Trixx, and Wayzz. I always thought that he would be the last, with him being in the form of a turtle, but after he left I was the only one in existence left."

"Humans passed me down like I was an heirloom, and occasionally I would find someone who could be a worthy holder. But I'm still waiting for the day that I get to join my beloved Tikki in the afterlife." He purred when he finished speaking. Adrien yawned a bit.

"Wow, Plagg… I never knew…"

"I never told you, kid. There was no way that you would have known."

"Maybe… one day…" Adrien closed his eyes, purring softly. "I can help you… get back to her."

"Maybe." Plagg smiled fondly at the peaceful Hafukyatto. "One day. You promised, after all."

The meaning of the words were lost on Adrien as he fell asleep to a world of soft, forgettable dreams, Plagg's purrs comforting him as he did.

732567265739652765972639756972365796297562973657926357627395697263


	20. Chapter 20

Shandy: Alright, things are gonna get-

Candy: Shhhh! No spoilers!

Shandy: *rolls eyes* Fine. Reviews!

 **Alexandra Elf: Yup!**

 **Rose Tiger: I do too. *sighs* I do too.**

 **wolfrunnerable12: cinnies?**

 **Aelindsong1991: Why thank you! Reveal will be coming up quick- and of course Gabriel approved. Was there any doubt? ;3**

Candy: Enjoy the story!

732567265739652765972639756972365796297562973657926357627395697263

It wasn't getting any easier, but he was managing.

Problem was that, with every day that passed, his feelings got stronger.

The instinct grew with every interaction with a guy that she had. He wanted to scent her- make sure that everyone could tell that she was his.

But he didn't want to scare her.

"Adrien." Chloe rolled her eyes when he mentioned this to her. "It's only natural. Besides, this is Marinette we're talking about. She wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, this is Marinette we're talking about." Adrien half-mocked. "The most amazing, beautiful girl in my life that could shatter my heart into a million pieces, whose opinion is the only opinion that matters." He groaned.

"Are you going to visit her tonight?"

"Yes." Adrien paused. "No. Maybe- I don't know." He ran a hand through his hair. "It's just that…"

"What?"

"I had a weird dream." He admitted. "After father said that you knowing was okay, and that I was allowed to tell Marinette. My… my mother told me that she would be with me- that I don't need to be afraid, but I don't know why I'm afraid."

"Adri-kins, you do realize that you don't have to tell her, right?" Chloe asked. "You don't have to tell her who you are. The option's open, but you don't have to. Also, if you want this month to be easier in any way, just ask her for permission. It's not like scent-marking her is going to reveal who you are." Adrien sighed in relief.

"Thanks Chloe. I'm gonna go and talk to her now- see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

"One last thing."

"What is it, Adrien?" Chloe asked, rolling her eyes.

"Have you asked Nathaniel to the lights out dance yet?"

"No, I was going to do that in a few days." Chloe looked down at her nails. "I'll have to get my nails done, obviously."

"Obviously." Adrien smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to ask Marinette?"

"No." Adrien sighed. "I'm not allowed to go to the school dances, remember?"

"Riiight." Chloe scoffed. "As if your father hasn't made an exception for Marinette."

"Don't wanna push my luck. I'll see you soon, Chlo."

"Bye, Adri-kins." Adrien hung up.

"Alright Plagg."

"Let me finish eating my cheese." Plagg placed the whole slice of Camembert in his mouth and swallowed. He nodded at Adrien.

"Plagg, claws out."

It didn't take long for Chat Noir to reach Marinette's house. But when he got there, he noticed that Marinette was sitting down at her desk, humming a tune and brushing her hair, which was out of it's pigtails.

Without knocking, he slipped into her room and slowly made his way over to standing behind her, as silent as possible. He gently grabbed her hand that was holding the hair brush. Marinette froze, a small gasp escaping her lips.

"May I, Princess?" He asked quietly, leaning down so that she could hear him. Marinette instantly relaxed, nodding her consent. Slowly, he moved the brush through her hair, smoothing it out and getting out any tangles that could've been in it.

Eventually, he lost the brush and replaced it with his hands, lightly massaging her head and neck. She sighed in contentment, leaning into his every touch.

"You're magical, Chat." She murmured. Chat Noir hummed in acknowledgement, letting his hands fall from her hair as she stood up from her seat, turned around, and hugged him. He hugged her back, purring as she ran her fingers lazily up and down his back.

He didn't mean to, he really didn't, but when he realized that he had started to rub his cheek against hers he froze.

"Something wrong, Chat?" Marinette asked, one of her hands moving up to comb through his hair.

He was _so_ tempted to continue, but as a consequence of his self restraint he stopped purring. He leaned back.

"S-Sorry." He muttered, blushing. "I-I meant to ask before I scent marked you, and I just started doing it so-"

"Silly chaton." Marinette giggled, booping him on the nose before kissing his cheek. "I don't mind."

"Y-You sure? I mean…" Chat looked away from her awkwardly, ears flattening.

"Chat…" Marinette used her hand to guide Chat Noir back to looking down at her. So much love was in her eyes- and all of it for _him._ She walked closer to him, that loving look never leaving her face. "I _love_ you. I love you so much- you have no idea." His eyes couldn't leave her spellbinding ones, and she placed a small, chaste kiss against his lips.

Their second kiss.

"And because I love you." She whispered. "I don't mind if you ever feel the need to scent mark me. I'm your girlfriend, just as you are my boyfriend. And if you ever feel the need to be reassured of that fact…" She beamed up at him. "I don't mind."

A smile began to grow on his face- almost painfully so before her pulled her into a hug. A purr thundered instantly in his chest.

"You're too good for me." He muttered into her hair as her hands began to scratch his back again.

"Aren't we such a good match- you're too good for me, too." Marinette giggled. He moved, sitting her on his lap as they sat down on the chase behind him. He looked her in the eye.

"May I?" He asked, and she nodded, smiling. He moved his head over to her ear, rubbing his scent on her, his purr increasing. Whenever he shifted to do it somewhere else, she giggled the way she did when he tickled her on accident.

When he finished marking her, they sat there in silence, basking in each other's presence.

Chat Noir felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest. Although it wasn't romantic in anyway, he knew that she was his, and that no one else could have her.

Bless the fool that tried to take her away from him.

"So…" She looked up at him, eyes bright and full of joy, love, and mischief. "Ultimate Mecha Strike Three?"

"You're on, Princess." Chat Noir replied with a smirk.

987982396396597269726375692763579239567236592639576237652976


	21. Chapter 21

Shandy: Reviews!

 **wolfrunnerable: Okay then. O.O**

 **Rose Tiger: Neither can I.**

 **justsomebread: XD That's okay, I wouldn't have been able to not cheat either. Especially since there are so many more chapters uploaded for this story.**

 **linithamonre77: I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far!**

 **mayuralover: ... *smiles evilly* You'll see.**

Candy: Enjoy the chapter!

987982396396597269726375692763579239567236592639576237652976

Two more days.

Two. More. Days.

Two more days, and he had survived the month full of temptations.

Honestly, Adrien couldn't be happier- for himself and Chloe.

Today, she had told him, was the day she was going to ask Nathaniel out.

Four days ago, he had told her, his father left to go to Japan and visit his wife's family- to find out what had happened to Chloe's mother and his aunt. He would be investigating it right now.

Today, they had told each other, was the day to decide all days.

Although neither of them knew it, Adrien was spying on Chloe and Nathaniel from behind a bush. They had gone to the park to work together for a project- Chloe actually doing her part of the assignment.

"Say, Nathaniel." Chloe said promptly. "Are you free wednesday afternoon?"

"Yeah." He admitted. "I was going to work on my comic, but I'm free."

"Free enough to go to the lights out dance?" Chloe clarified, raising an eyebrow as she nonchalantly checked her purr-fect nails. Nathaniel's face bloomed in a blush, and he stared at Chloe with wide, slightly confused eyes.

"Yeah… you know that, I would've told you if someone had asked me and I had accepted."

Adrien could practically feel Chloe glare at the thought of someone else going out with the redhead. Of course, she masked it, putting on a face of indifference.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I asked you to go with me?" Nathaniel froze, his face going as red as his hair as he stuttered- blinking in surprise. He tried to find words to respond. Chloe finally looked up and at him, smirking slightly when she saw the state she had placed him in.

But Adrien could see the fear in her eyes. This was the deciding moment.

"I-I-I" Nathaniel stuttered. He cleared his throat, face going redder. "I-I'd love to, Ch-Chloe!"

"Good." Relief flooded her eyes, but her smirk only grew. "Mind if I pick you up five minutes before? Oh, and I'll send you a picture of my dress so that we can match. If you need any help, since this is a bit last-minute, tell me and I'll get daddy to help, okay?" She winked at him, and he blushed even _more_ if that was possible.

"S-Sure thing, Chlo'." He said. Chloe decided to make a bold move and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good. See you tomorrow, reddie." She whispered, before getting up and walking away, glowing in triumph and leaving Nathaniel to process what had just happened.

Time for Adrien to make his move.

He moved from the bushed, standing to the left and behind Nathaniel, just watching. When he decided to speak, Nathaniel jumped, turning to look up at him.

"Do you know how long she's wanted to do that?"

"A-Adrien?! I-I, you-"

"Hello Nathaniel." Adrien chuckled, moving over. He pointed at the seat beside him. "May I?"

"O-Of course." Nathaniel said. Adrien sat down. "Wh-What did you mean?"

"She's wanted to ask you out for a few months now." Adrien admitted. "After she got over her crush on me. Of course, she didn't really know more until she decided to try befriending people."

"R-Really?"

"Totally." Adrien smirked, using his arm to rest upon Nathaniel's shoulders and behind his head. "Now, I know how Chloe was like before, so I really have to ask- why did you accept her offer? And don't lie to me, I'll know if you do."

He felt kinda bad when Nathaniel shrunk on himself, but Adrien seriously had to know- to make sure that his cousin and friend would be okay.

"W-Well, to be honest…" Nathaniel blushed. "It started when Marinette told me about someone she liked. She was confused and scared. I knew I could never win her heart, so I gave her some advice about it. Then she asked if I was speaking from experience and… well…" He blushed, ducking his head. "I told her no. I only told her that that's what I thought. When I went home to think about it, I realized that I was. I… I was talking about me and Chloe."

"I'm not sure if she remembers, but Chloe and I used to be friends. It started here, in this very park. I was shy and didn't know how to make friends because I was being homeschooled. She walked up to me and asked me what I was doing all alone." He laughed. "Knowing Chloe though, it wasn't that nice."

"When I told her why, she was very adamant that I make friends, and she introduced me to all of the people in her class. Although it was only that one day, it left an impression on me. After my dad finally landed a solid job, mom said that I could choose what school I wanted to go to. I picked a school at random, and she was there."

"But…" Nathaniel frowned. "She was mean. Rude. I wanted absolutely nothing to do with her, and then I found Marinette." He sighed dreamily. "She was amazing. Everything I thought Chloe would end up being and more. As I got to know everyone, I knew I wasn't the only one. But… I guess, after two years of neglecting it, I still wanted to be friends with Chloe."

"When she finally started to be open with me a few weeks ago, I was doubtful. But she's done so much to make sure that I knew that she wanted to be friends with me. She was honest in everything that she said, whether it was mean or not." He laughed a bit. "Almost a week ago, I finally admitted to myself that she was really cute when she buzzed like a bee."

"I talked to Mari about it, and she solidified that I did have a crush on Chloe. Man, that was an awkward talk. Talking to your old crush about your new crush." He shook his head with a smile. "Of course, one day she'll know, but until we graduate I'm perfectly fine with her not knowing that I had ever had a crush on her."

"So yeah, I'm genuine with my feelings for Chloe." Nathaniel smiled shyly at Adrien. "How about yours for Marinette?"

"M-M-Marinette?" Adrien blushed, jerking backwards. "What're you talking about?"

"Come on." Nathaniel laughed a little, rolling his eyes. "It's obvious."

"F-Fine." Adrien blushed, retracting from Nathaniel a bit. "She… she's everything. I didn't even realized that I loved her until she told me what love felt like. She was depressed back then, confused and thinking about something. She makes my dull life more colorful- just seeing her smile makes me want to take her in my arms and never let her go."

"Good." Nathaniel nodded, an awkward smile on his lips. This startled Adrien, until he remembered that Nathaniel had only gotten over Marinette a while ago. He must still have feelings for her- it must be a very awkward subject for him. "Are you going to ask her to the dance?"

"I-I'm not allowed to go to school dances." Adrien admitted, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. "It was part of the deal for me going to public school."

"I see." Nathaniel nodded and stood up. "W-Well, I better go and start getting ready for the dance in two days. Good luck, Adrien."

"Y-You too, Nathaniel." Adrien replied, watching the redhead leave. The hafukyatto relaxed against the bench he sat on, running a hand through his hair.

He had never imagined the conversation heading for that direction, but no matter. He knew that Chloe was safe, and that was all that mattered.

826353657926956237562936572365972635976239756923695

March 31st.

The last day of the month.

The day of the lights-out dance.

And that day was today.

So Adrien couldn't help but be happy as he moved throughout the school day. Over the past week, Alya had tried to convince Marinette to go to the dance, and each time Marinette had refused, so he really had nothing to worry about.

Nothing to worry about.

Nope, not a thing! He wasn't forgetting anything- wasn't trying to ignore what day tomorrow was.

What was tomorrow? There was no such thing!

"You're in a chipper mood today, dude." Nino had laughed during their break between classes. "Is Alya's nickname of sunshine child finally growing on you?"

"Maybe." Adrien had replied. "Or maybe I'm just in a good mood."

The day continued with nothing really happening. When it was time for him to go over to Marinette's, he did, smile never leaving his face.

He would go over and cuddle with her- cuddling never forced him to think of what tomorrow might be. Nope, not with his princess around to keep him company!

Not that there was anything important that had happened tomorrow. Nothing at all.

But when he got there, he didn't expect to come upon the scene that was there. The lights were on, but Marinette wasn't in her room.

The smile fell from his face, and he sniffed the air.

She was down in the bakery.

Not that it was weird, but why was she down there? They were going to meet up tonight.

He climbed down the building, peeking through their storefront windows. It was pitch black, but he could see perfectly.

There she was, but something was clearly wrong. She was hiding behind one of the displays, hands over her head and eyes squeezed shut.

He knocked softly, and her head snapped up to look at him. She looked around wildly before crawling over to him quietly, opening up the door to let him in. She told him to stay quiet with a hand to her mouth in a 'shh' motion. His ears twitched at people shuffling around upstairs.

Three. There were Three sets of footsteps upstairs.

She was an only child.

Only two other people lived in this house besides Marinette.

So if Marinette was down here…

 _Who else was upstairs?_

"Princess? What's going on?" He asked softly. Marinette shook her head, holding onto him tightly. "Mari?"

"They came in despite the fact that we were closed." She whispered. "I was out an about doing a few deliveries when they came in- they want Maman's heirloom." She fingered her earings nervously. "They said so before I went all the way upstairs. After hearing that I ran down here to hide. I don't know why they want it, but they have guns." She swallowed nervously.

"Th-They don't know that I have them- and Maman and Papa would never sell me out. They said that they- that they-" Tears escaped her eyes and she hiccuped. Chat Noir's eyes narrowed.

"Don't worry Princess."

"D-Don't leave me." She held onto him tighter. "I-I don't want to lose you. You-You mean so much to me, Chat."

"I know." He kissed her forehead. "I promise I'll come back down in one piece, princess. Is there an alternate way in?"

"Y-yeah." She nodded. "Th-The bathroom window should be open."

"Right." He moved to walk away, but she stopped him. He turned around to see what it was, but was cut off when she placed her lips upon his.

Third. Their third kiss.

They pulled apart, and she smiled up at him shakily. "F-For good luck."

He smiled down at her lovingly, placing another kiss on her lips. Fourth

"Thanks, purrincess." He said. "I'll need all the luck I can get."

926957639756297365792637659726375627936592765973


	22. Chapter 22

Shandy: Uhhhh... All we have to say about this chapter...

Candy: Please Don't kill us.

Shandy: Reviews!

 **mysterious-dragonfly-girl: I'm glad you do!**

 **Rose Tiger: He will. And Adrien never really asked, so you can't exactly be mad at him...**

 **PhantomGoat13: I love ChloNath- and here you go!**

Candy: Enjoy the chapter!

Shandy: And again... please don't kill us.

926957639756297365792637659726375627936592765973

Chat Noir was as silent as his namesake as he crawled up to the window Marinette had described. It was small window, but not too small that he couldn't slip in. He opened it and slipped through, landing on the toilet silently and closing the window behind him.

"Where is it?" A voice hissed in the other room. "We know it's here! Just give us the earings and no one gets hurt."

Silence responded the request. Chat Noir crept forward, opening the door a bit.

Looked like he actually had a bit of good luck on his side- two of the men were still looking around, but not by him. The other man had his guns pointed at Tom and Sabine, who had their hands held high. The attacker's back was to Chat, but Tom and Sabine could see him. He told them to keep quiet as he shifted out of the bathroom, staying low and reaching behind him for his staff.

He had to get this just right- otherwise Tom and Sabine could be gonners.

"I warned you." The man said. Chat Noir smirked.

"Yeah, and now I'm warning you before this cat sinks it's claws in your face." The man jumped, whipping around to face him, but before he could shoot Chat, our dear superhero extended his staff straight into where the sun don't shine and pinning him against the opposing wall by the TV. The ruckus caused the two other men to reach for their guns.

Fortunately, Tom and Sabine leapt into action the second they could.

Tom grabbed a rolling pin and a cutting board, wielding them like a mallet and shield as he shouted a war cry, charging towards one. The other man held up a picture frame to protect himself, unable to reach for his gun in time and not thinking rationally.

Sabine reached for a nearby broom and went to attack the other guy with it. While that guy did manage to grab his gun and pull it out, Sabine knocked it out of his hands with the broom before he could use it, and then hitting him in the nose with the end of the handel.

Deciding they could handle themselves (as he knew they could), he turned to look at the third guy-

Who just barely dashed down the stairs.

' _Marinette!'_

Chat Noir wasted no time rushing down after him, only to run face-first into a panel of wood. He walked up the stairs and ran back down, attempting to push or break it. It didn't budge.

Surely it had to be loose- he couldn't have had much time with setting it up, right?

He launched himself at it again.

It wouldn't budge.

He tried once more, but nothing.

' _Sorry, Plagg.'_ He thought, looking down at his right hand. ' _I told myself that I would never use it, but… this situation calls for it.'_ He held his hand high up and into the air, black magic swirling around it.

"CATACLYSM!"

The wood was no match to the destructive magic at Chat Noir's fingertips, falling prey to it instantly and crumbling upon his touch. He ran as fast as he could down to the shop level, the sound of his ring beeping in his ears, signaling the beginning of his countdown.

 _Five minutes._

"Don't move." Chat Noir froze, eyes wide as his vision zeroed in on his princess…

And the gun pointing at her head.

"One false move, and pretty-girl here gets it." He said, slightly out of breath. Chat Noir growled, but he didn't dare move as his tail swayed angrily behind him. Marinette's eyes were wide and pleading, tears falling down silently from her cheeks as she stood there, horrified.

It was silent.

Too silent.

Chat Noir looked around with his eyes, trying to find a way. His staff was still being held in his left hand, but he didn't know what to do with it. The man holding Marinette hostage took a step backward, and Chat Noir hissed, moving a step forward. The man held Marinette tighter, hand shaking.

 _His ring beeped._

 _Four minutes._

"Just what are you?" The man suddenly asked. Chat's ears twitched. "Part cat part boy? What a monster- a reject!"

The comment hurt, but Chat Noir didn't show it as his hiss died down only slightly, eyes still looking for a way.

"Well?!" The man exclaimed. "Are you gonna answer me?"

Chat Noir's eyes landed on it- the one thing that could help him.

He smirked.

"For your information, the name's Chat Noir." Chat informed, not looking away from the man as he 'placed' his staff behind him, pointing it toward the ceiling.

"Black cat? How fitting." The man laughed a maniacal laugh.

 _Another beep. Three left._

"You wanna know something interesting about black cats?" Chat Noir asked nonchalantly, his thumb hovering over the button for extending.

"What?" The man asked.

Chat smirked.

"We're known for our bad luck."

He pressed the button, and the staff instantly extended towards the ceiling, knocking into the sprinklers that were only used for fire alarms. It set the whole chain of them off, raining on them. The man blinked, unsure of what to think of the superheroes unexpected move.

Then, now that the floor was slippery, Chat Noir took a step back before running forward, using his staff to hit the other man in the head before he could even think of shooting the gun.

 _Beep._

 _Two minutes._

The gun fell away and the man released Marinette, who instantly made a grab for the gun. Chat Noir was now in between Marinette and the man, ready to fight.

"Why you-" The man charged towards Chat, but Chat Noir quickly judo-flipped him and pinned him down onto the floor. Marinette reached with a shaky hand for some rope that they kept behind the counter.

"Chat!" She threw the rope at him and he caught it effortlessly, using it to tie the man up.

 _Beep._

 _One minute._

After securing it, Chat Noir turned to look at Marinette, who let the gun fall out of her grasp and onto the floor.

She was safe.

A smile tugged at his lips, and he could see Marinette copy the look on his face.

"I'm afraid this alley cat has to leave now, princess." He whispered solemnly, walking over to her and leaning down to kiss her hand, which he held softly in his own. "Will I be able to see you tomorrow?"

Marinette opened her mouth to respond, but Chat Noir froze, his ears twitching.

 _Click._

"Watch out!" He threw them both to the floor just as a bullet coming from outside the shop shot through the glass, hiding them behind the store counter. They kept their eyes closed, bracing themselves for the impact of the floor and any glass shards that could have flown close enough to them.

When Adrien finally dared to open his eyes, he chanced a look up through the display case.

No one was there.

They had gotten away.

A gasp reached his ears, and they flattened once the realization hit him.

 _He hadn't bothered to hide anything before transforming._

 _Using cataclysm automatically shortened his time left as Chat Noir to five minutes._

 _He wasn't in suit._

 _ **HE WASN'T IN SUIT!**_

"A-Adrien…?" Marinette whispered. Adrien flinched, looking Marinette in the eye with shock and fear. She was just staring up at him, moth partially open in shock. "Kitty?" She probed a few seconds later, snapping him out of his stupor.

"I-I… uh…" Adrien blushed, standing up. "I-I havetogo!" With that single thought, he picked Plagg up from the ground, running out of the shop and into the silent parisian street.

It didn't take long to reach his house, and since he couldn't refuel Plagg at the moment, he had to use the vines and climb up the old fashioned way.

"Don't worry, buddy. I'm gonna get you the best camembert money can buy." Adrien said sternly as he opened his window, walking inside.

"N-No need." Plagg said weakly. Adrien grabbed him gently, confused as he brought the exhausted kwami up to his face.

"Wh-What do you mean? You always want Camembert!"

"I-I don't need it this time, kid." Plagg smiled a bit. "Not… not this time."

"Plagg?"

"I can see her now, kid." Plagg laughed weakly. "Thanks to you. You did it."

"W-Wait, you mean-"

"It's time, Adrien."

"Bu-But you can't!" Adrien exclaimed. "You-You can't leave yet! What am I supposed to do now?!"

"Follow your heart, kid." A white light began to envelop Plagg, starting from the tips of his toes and slowly moving up the dying kwami. "And remember… that you were my favorite, Adrien. I'll be watching over you- just like your mum."

"Plagg… I-I'll miss you." Adrien sniffed, wiping the tears that had started to fall without his consent.

"Kid…" Plagg laughed. "I'll only admit this once. I'll miss you too."

And then, in a puff of white sparkles, he was gone.

His room suddenly felt bigger and colder, numbness sneaking in on his heart as he fell to his knees, hands still up as though he was holding the kwami.

" _Adrien…" His mother smiled weakly at him, wiping a tear from his cheek. "My honey-bun… I'll miss you."_

" _Mother?" Adrien didn't know what was going on, but he held tightly to his mother's hand anyway._

" _I love you, Adrien."_

"Why?" He asked, breath hitched. "Why? Why now? Why-Why today…"

He couldn't bear to move himself from that position.

Somewhere in the house, a clock struck midnight, signifying the beginning of the next 24 hours.

 _Annalise smiled down at him before closing her eyes, letting out a breath. His mother's hand fell limp in his hold, suddenly lacking the warmth and kindness that it normally possesed. A long, shrill beep met his ears._

 _But she was still smiling._

 _How… how was she still smiling?!_

On the calendar in the corner of his room, a big red X marked the last day he had to worry about his identity being known.

March 31st.

The day after was also exed out, but it was for a date he would rather forget.

April 1st.

Today was now that day.

He would do anything to forget that today had ever existed.

Anything to forget the limp, cold body of his mother as life faded away from her.

Anything to forget her death.


	23. Chapter 23

Shandy: Who's ready for angsty fluff?

Candy: Reviews!

 **ThayetJade (Guest): Yup. But it's gonna be worth it.**

 **FangirlplusMax2.0: Yup.**

 **Rose Tiger: He'll never truly leave... he'll always be in Adrien's heart.**

 **Demi (Guest): Thank you!**

 **Some1Else (Guest): Oh, happy belated birthday! I wish it would've been happier for you!**

 **Aelindsong1991: Want some tissues?**

Shandy: Enjoy the story!

23865923656237562976579265976297356923659623956237592639756293765

"Adrien? Adrien, wake up, you need to get ready for school. I know that it's Thursday, but…" Nathalie paused before opening the door, looking inside.

The sight was enough to make her cry if she wasn't trained to keep a poker face.

Adrien sat there on the floor, looking at his hands as though the most precious thing in the world had just left him. It looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep too.

She knew that Gabriel was in the same position as well- he said that he was coming home today with the news of what they had found in Japan. Fairly quick for a search, but he had said that he would explain when he came back.

"I'll call you in sick for the next day or so." She muttered softly, opening up the school's phone number on her phone. "Anything you want me to get you?"

"Cheese." He replied emotionlessly. "Camembert cheese. And mom's eclairs. Please."

"I'll see what I can do." Nathalie closed the door, but Adrien didn't move from his spot.

He was exhausted.

He thought himself in circles all night long- his phone eventually dying because all of the ignored calls and messages ran the battery down.

He didn't dare look at any of them, knowing that they were most likely coming in from Marinette, Alya, Nino, or Chloe. Or all four.

Honestly, he didn't want to talk to any of them at the moment.

Nathalie walked in a few minutes later only to find Adrien in the exact same spot.

"You're excused from school for today and tomorrow- Monday as well if need be. Mr. Damocles was kind and understanding, and has informed your teachers that any homework due or given out during that time will not be counted on your grade." She reported. "Get some rest, walk around a bit, and call me if you need me."

She sat the plate with the food down in front of Adrien, knowing that he wouldn't touch it- just keep it there to keep the memories alive. He thanked her with a small, gloomy nod, and she walked out of the room, leaving him alone again.

As she had predicted, Adrien didn't touch the food at all. Rather, instead of being emotionless, he started silently crying again.

Why?

Why did they have to leave him on the same day?

He lost Plagg, his mother, and most likely Marinette, all in one night.

Was the universe really that cruel? He bet that they were laughing- mocking him and his miserable bad luck.

He finally moved his hands up to his hair, tugging on it in an attempt to make himself think of other things.

" _Come on, kid. Stop moping around- if you wanna get stuff done, you can't sulk like a child."_

Plagg's sarcastic voice entered his mind and he clenched his teeth, pulling himself into a ball.

" _It's okay, honey bun. Mother's here."_

But she wasn't, was she? She never truly was. How could that have ever been possible- it's not like ghosts existed.

He stood up, shakily taking the plate of food. He sat it down on his nightstand before crawling into bed. He pulled as many blankets as possible around him, trying to replicate one of his mother's or Mari's hugs.

In the end, as he knew it would, it failed.

Eventually, he fell asleep, but it was only for a few hours.

His intercom buzzed, but he didn't feel like answering.

" _Come on, kid, stop that infernal racket. I can't enjoy my Camembert properly if it's blaring."_

When it buzzed again, he reached over for the special phone that he was supposed to only use if he was sick. He pressed three and held it up to his ear.

"What is it, Nathalie?"

"Mrs. Bourgeois, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, Mrs. Cesare, and Mr. Lahiffe wish to talk to you." She replied, and Adrien's heart stopped. "They have notes and homework for you from school. Marinette and Chloe seem especially worried."

" _Are you okay, Honey-bun? I'm worried about you, you know?"_

Adrien swallowed nervously.

"Tell- Tell them that I don't want to get them sick, and have them drop off the school work."

"Yes, Adrien."

"A-And tell Chloe that the cat ran out of the bag before I could stop it." He breathed a shaky breath. "She should understand."

"Of course. I'll bring the work up to you as soon as they have left."

"Thanks, Nathalie."

"You know, Adrien, it actually helps to not be alone during this time."

" _Ya know, kid, you can talk to me about anything, right?"_

" _Come on, sweetie. Tell mommy what happened, and she'll try to make it better."_

He knew, but he had never been with anyone during this time before. There was also the fact that no one could understand about Plagg, and that Marinette had found out that he was-

"I know. I just feel like being alone."

"... Very well."

"Thanks, Nathalie." Nathalie hung up, leaving Adrien alone to grieve again.

"Maybe I should go and visit her." Adrien muttered, looking up at the ceiling. "Tell her what's going on…" He shook his head. "Nah, I don't feel like leaving. Maybe I'll go to the garden. Pla-" he stopped himself, just staring at the ceiling. Then he got up, running a hand through his already messy hair. Stumbling out of bed, still in his clothes from last night, he wandered downstairs and towards his mother's gardens.

It was quiet- almost peaceful in the springtime air. A few birds chirped, making his ears twitch. It was a Thursday, and the way the garden was built canceled out noise from the street by his house- even though hardly anyone drove past.

" _I guess I'll just have to enjoy my Camembert outside. If it gets dirty, you owe me another one, kid."_

" _Why don't we go outside today, Adrien? Have a little adventure."_

He wandered through, admiring the trees, the flowers, and the little river that they had by the path. He walked past the gazebo, looking for a more intimate and private place.

There it was. He brushed past the vines that grew over the gateway. Adrien knew his father had never stepped foot in here since his mother passed. Adrien hardly did either- this would be the first time in almost a year that he had visited.

There, hanging off one of the tree branches, was a bench swing. Adrien could practically see a younger him sitting down between his mother and his father, happily telling them what adventure he had had that day. His mother would laugh and kiss him on the forehead, pulling him into a hug. His father would wrap his arms around them, pulling them together and thus closer as a family, mirth shining in his eyes and a smile on his lips.

Those days were long gone.

Tentatively, he walked over to the bench and sat down in the very center, letting himself swing slightly as a breeze brushed past. He sighed, closing his eyes.

What he wouldn't give to find out what to do next.

" _Going to see your princess again, kid? I swear, you two are sweeter than Tikki- and that's saying something!"_

" _One day, honey bun, you'll find a kind, beautiful princess to sweep off her feet."_

He could no longer approach her as Chat- whether he wanted to or not. Plagg was gone.

He was happy that Plagg had found his happiness- he really was. But why couldn't he stay with him long enough to help him through this? It only hurt more- and on the day that his mother had passed.

Today was April 1st. April fools day.

Boy, did he feel like a fool.

When he was homeschooled, no matter how much of a prankster he was, he had never dared to set even a single hair on a prank to be delivered on this day. Maybe the day after, or a day before, but never on the day of pranks.

Never on the day that she had left.

He let the swing stop swinging, basking in the calming silence of his mother's garden. It was warm, the tree shading him and the sun shining brightly, no clouds to disrupt its happiness.

Alya was wrong. He was no sunshine child.

Not today, anyway.

His eyes felt heavy, and he felt uncomfortable sitting up, so he moved to lay down on the cushions of the bench swing.

" _Get some sleep, kid. Can't have you getting behind and losing that thing called 'school' that you love so much."_

" _Adrien? What're you doing up? You need to sleep so that you can be a big boy one day."_

A bird not that far away began to chirp a happy tune, and another echoed it lightly.

Adrien closed his eyes, a soft smile on his face as he remembered how appalled his mother had been at him trying to catch the birds.

" _Why can't I?" Adrien had asked._

" _Those birds sing a special song." His mother had said. "A song that's only meant for you to hear. If you attack them, they won't want to sing the song to you anymore."_

" _What type of song is it?" Adrien had asked, looking up at his mother. She smiled, kneeling down to whisper in his ear._

"The song of the heart." He muttered, before relaxing into his cat-nap.

29765972365923657929356723659762397569723659726395767236

"... And when you ask the sky,

Why it's so blue and bright,

It will tell you that all is fine,

And that I'll be home tonight…"

Adrien's ear twitched, purr rumbling through his chest as someone ran a hand through his hair, occasionally scratching his back.

"... when the west wind blows,

And the sun goes down to hide,

Know that you're not all alone,

That you'll always be mine…"

The masculine voice was singing a nameless song that he hadn't heard in a long time. The name of the person singing was on the tip of his tongue, but all he wanted to do was sleep.

"...And when you ask the sky,

Why it's so blue and bright,

It will tell you that all is fine,

And that I'll be home tonight…"

' _Mother's lullaby…'_ Adrien finally recognized the song, purring louder and relaxing as he snuggled into the lap of whoever was singing.

"I'll… be, home… tonight…"

The voiced finished the song, but the hands that were moving through his hair and across his back never stopped, so Adrien's purr only subsided slightly. He could hear the singer sigh, but his mind was too fogged up with sleep and content and comfort to really understand what was said next.

"We miss you, Annalise." The voice said softly. "Every day. Please help us- help Adrien. He needs it now more than ever. Stay with us."

A wind brushed past, strong enough to make some windchimes in the distance ring softly. The voice started up the song again, prompting Adrien back to sleep.

"...When your dreams begin to fly,

Into the world around you,

You'll know what it is like,

To behold it all from on high..."

"...When you wish on the star,

And the sun and moon above,

I will never be too far,

From you, mi amore, my love..."

"...And when you ask the sky,

Why it's so blue and bright,

It will tell you that all is fine,

And that I'll be home tonight…"

"...When the west wind blows,

And the sun goes down to hide,

Know that you're not all alone,

That you'll always be mine…"

"...And when you ask the sky,

Why it's so blue and bright,

It will tell you that all is fine,

And that I'll be home tonight…"

"...I'll… be, home… tonight…"

297359736295723657236597263562365792639563265


	24. Chapter 24

Shandy: Sorry we haven't been able to update as fast as we used to guys!

Candy: We've kinda been procrastinating this, but...

Shandy: This is the second to last chapter to 'A Cat of Many Things'.

Candy: yeah... we have an epilogue after this, and it's not quite what you'll expect.

Shandy: Reviews!

 **ezpear: I know that I already told you in a PM, but this is for anyone else who might've been curious and didn't ask. Yes, I did write the song in the last chapter. :3**

 **Rose Tiger: It's about to get better. :3**

 **Aelindsong1991: *hand you box of tissues* And yes, it does get better for him.**

 **Demi (guest): I have! Sadly, next chapters last... *shrugs***

 **DarkBluePapillon: Well, there's just one more chapter to go after this. :3**

 **SilvershadowDimensional: *hands you box of tissues* Here you go, and don't worry, it get's better today.**

 **Falls fanatic: Thank you! I hope you enjoy the chapter! :3**

297359736295723657236597263562365792639563265

When Adrien woke up, he was tucked into his bed, a cup of water on his nightstand. The sun was shining in through his bedroom window, showing that it was morning. There was also a stack of homework and two letters. He picked them up.

Both were from Marinette.

One was pink, with little doodles on it. Doodles of cats and food and Ladybugs. The other one was white, with the words 'read second' on it.

Did he dare?

He fingered the opening to the pink letter, but he didn't open it up.

What did she think?

That he was a coward?

A freak?

A friend only?

His hand shook.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what she thought yet.

" _Come on kid, nothing ever happens in life unless you act on it."_

" _Why're you so scared, honey-bun? There's nothing to be scared about."_

" _I'm right here if you need me, kid."_

" _Mommy's here, Adrien. Mommy's here."_

Adrien swallowed and opened it carefully.

' _Dear Adrien,'_ It read in her nice, neat handwriting. ' _Or, should I say, Chat Noir? I still don't know what happened last night. I mean, I do, but it's hard to wrap my head around the fact that I've been dating the cute new guy in my class without knowing it. I thought that you would be some random kid in my school, not one of my closest friends.'_

' _Now that I know that you're Adrien, I know that you also know about… John. I don't want it to end like that did. I'm willing to talk about it- but only when you're ready for it. I can understand if you don't- you were so adamant on keeping it a secret. If we were given the choice, I would be willing to wait for you to want to do it- on your own terms.'_

' _With love, your Princess, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.'_

Adrien smiled a bit.

That was just like Marinette.

He moved onto the other one, opening it up.

' _Dear Adrien, Chloe pulled me off to the side earlier today (by the time you read this, it would be yesterday). She confessed everything- from her mother being a hafukyatto, to helping you out with dating me and all of last month, to telling me how you were able to get around.'_

' _She also told me that today was the day that your mother died.'_

' _Neither of us were sure if her telling me was okay with you or not, but Chloe said that she was going to do it anyway because 'that boy can't come clean completely on his own'- her words, not mine.'_

' _I'm terribly sorry for your loss, kitty. I would be there if I could, but Chloe insisted on letting you have your space. She says that she's the same when it comes to her own mother. Words can't describe how I feel for you, kitty. I think it's time I came clean myself.'_

' _The past few months, my heart has been torn between Adrien and Chat- two equally amazing and adorable boys that deserved the love and affection that I was willing to give. That's right- I loved both sides of you before I even knew that you were one in the same. It's kinda funny, now that I think of it.'_

' _I forgot to thank you yesterday. For saving me and Maman and Papa- even at the cost of your identity being revealed. Thank you for loving me and proving to me that I can be loved by other people (besides my family) for who I am, and not just because I looked good.'_

' _Thank you for never leaving me, even after that one fight that we had. I never really told you why that happened, did I? I had just figured out that I was in love with both sides of you, and I didn't want to be in love. Not after what had happened with John.'_

' _Then I talked to you and Nathaniel about it. Alya didn't know until later- when she caught me saying goodbye to you one night. You both helped me with my feelings_ _so_ _much.'_

' _I guess what I'm trying to do by writing this, is to tell you that I still love you. According to what I gathered from what Chloe told me, you were afraid of me hating you because of the way that things were done. I don't. If anything, I love you even more now that I know.'_

' _You don't have to until your ready, and you don't have to at all if you don't want to, but I'd love to continue dating you. I'd love to talk to you privately about all of this. You know where to find me if you're ready and want to.'_

' _I love you, Adrien. Chat Noir. My Kitty. I love you so much.'_

' _Love, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, your princess.'_

Adrien sobbed, a hand coming up to rub his eyes as he smiled.

He could feel the emotion that she had poured into it.

She still loved him.

 _She still loved him._

A joyous laugh escaped his mouth, despite the fact that he was crying.

He didn't think ready to face her yet, but he was happy. He still had the weekend to think about how he was going to do it, after all. He took the letters and stood up, walking towards his closet. He opened the door and walked to the very back, where a binder lay on a table. He opened it up.

There. The letters that she had placed on her balcony for him- the small things that she had given him in the past- were all in there. He flipped to the middle, where the next blank section was, and placed the two letters in there.

Maybe, things in his life weren't all bad.

896785478576989547537576545364545874534657468

The next day, Saturday, Adrien walked down to sit at the table and eat dinner, deciding that it would be better than to eat/sulk in his room.

And the fact that he was starving.

You can imagine his surprise when he saw his father there, sitting down and looking as though he had been waiting for him.

"Father?" he asked, blinking.

"Good afternoon, Adrien." Gabriel greeted.

"Why aren't you in Japan?" Adrien moved to sit down at the other end of the table, like normal, but Gabriel gestured for him to sit next to him. Adrien did so slowly.

"With me actually there and working with them, I learned that the government in charge of Hafukyatto affairs had kept several things secret from me, afraid of someone hacking into our phone line and overhearing it." Gabriel sighed. "Clara was kidnapped and taken back to Japan to be sold to the highest bidder illegally, as there are people out there who do not see your kind as equal to humans. She was never sold, but when the government stormed the facility, she was one of the many who were… killed while they tried to escape during the attack."

"Oh."

"They are still looking for the people responsible for it- they have them on the run, but unable to escape Japan." Gabriel reached over and grabbed Adrien's hand. "This will be a month of mourning. If you want, we can both tell Andre and Chloe together and mourn with them."

"That…" Adrien swallowed, squeezing Gabriel's hand. He knew his father was serious- or at least, more serious than normal. He had never used first names alone before. "I'm okay with that."

"Good." Gabriel looked at Adrien expectantly. "How are things going with Ms. Dupain-Cheng?"

"Well…" Adrien looked down at the table. "We were alone together, and… and my headband fell off."

He wasn't sure if he could tell Gabriel the truth about what had happened. His father would freak out, knowing that his son was almost shot.

"So she knows now?"

"Yes."

"Have you talked to her?"

"Not yet." Adrien shook his head. "She's sent me two letters talking about it though."

"What did they say?"

"W-Well, she doesn't think any lower of me." Adrien admitted. How did one do this without revealing to their father that they had been sneaking out the whole time, and had dated her under a mask. "And that she understands, and that she wants to talk to me about what happens next in person."

"I see." Gabriel nodded. It was silent for a moment, and then Gabriel moved his hand to place it upon Adrien's shoulder. "Let me give you some advice, Adrien."

Adrien looked up at Gabriel expectantly.

"If you wait too long with a girl." He said. "Then they will start to think that you do not care, that you do not like them, and want nothing to do with them."

"Why would they think that?"

"Girls, as you will learn, think differently than boys." Gabriel sighed. "There was a time, before your mother and I got married, that I was very busy. I couldn't spend any time with her, and she thought that I didn't love her anymore. Your uncles and aunts all approached and talked to me, they told me what Annalise believed."

"Instantly, I knew that I had to do something. I got in trouble for it, but I walked straight out of the building that I was working in, up to your mother, and explained everything that I could. I asked for forgiveness, for a second chance, and I promised to never neglect her on accident ever again."

"Really?" Adrien stared into his father's steely blue/grey eyes. Gabriel nodded.

"Yes."

Adrien looked down at the table, thinking over everything that he could.

Today was Saturday.

It was an easy day.

He couldn't bear the thought of her thinking that he didn't want to be with her, or love her.

" _Come on, kid, you know what you need to do."_

" _Whatever you decide, Honey-Bun, I will support you."_

"I'll be back." Adrien stood up and rushed upstairs, not looking back at his father.

So he wouldn't have seen the knowing look in his father's eyes, and a soft smile on his ever-frowning lips.

"Go get her, son."

Adrien threw his headband on and tied his tail up, reaching over for his jacket- the one she had given him- and then his wallet. He paused for a moment, almost as though he was waiting for Plagg to join him.

Adrien shook his head and rushed downstairs, running out the front door and out of the gates.

Now wasn't the time to grieve Plagg's death.

Along the way, he found himself passing a flower shop. He backtracked a bit and walked in, straight up to the counter.

"Can I help you?" A young man, probably a year or so older than Adrien, asked.

"Can I have a bouquet? I don't care which one, as long as it has daisies in it." The young man blinked and nodded, moving to the back. He came out later with a beautiful bouquet.

"I suppose this is for a lovely lady." He admitted, handing the flowers to Adrien. "Five ninety-five."

"Here." Adrien pulled out a ten and placed it on the counter. "Keep the change." Then he rushed out of the store and the rest of the way to Marinette's bakery.

He hoped he wasn't too late.

He rounded the corner and there she was, flipping the store sign from open to close. She turned away from the window, a sad smile on her face.

"Marinette!"

Marinette instantly looked back towards the window and at him, hopefully. A smile grew on her face as she watched him approach, and she threw open the door to the bakery. She launched herself at him just as he stopped by the door, hugging him tightly and causing him to stumble backwards only slightly.

"You came!"

"I-I'm sorry, Mari." Adrien said, hugging her back and breathing in her scent. "I… I was going through something."

"That's okay." Marinette smiled up at him. "You're here now." Adrien nodded in agreement before awkwardly handing her the bouquet.

"F-For you, princess." She gasped, blushing as she took the bouquet from him. She smiled up at him before standing on her tippy-toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you, kitty." She whispered into his ear. Adrien blushed, and she giggled, smelling the flowers.

"Want to stay for dinner?" She asked hesitantly, but hopeful at the same time. He smiled down at her lovingly.

"I'd love to, Marinette."

926352736597263956356926597263957266592736597356


	25. Chapter 25- Epilouge

**Rose Tiger: :3**

 **ThayetJade: Yes, they are and yes, it is. :3**

 **mayuralover: You won't be so sad after this. :3**

 **Misheru Haruno: Wow! You totally just gave me the equivalent of a like spam on Amino! Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy the chapter! :3**

 **Alexandra Elf: Yes, but now I can completely focus on the sister story 'A Princess of Many Talents'. :3**

 **Aelindsong1991: Thank you!**

 **jaffa3: Maybe... in the sister story 'A Princess of Many Talents', anyway, this story is now officially over. :3**

 _ **A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS SUPPORTED ME THUS FAR ON THIS STORY! FOR READING, REVIEWING, FOLLOWING, AND FAVORITING THIS STORY! IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME- AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER!**_

4869364753659734679567934569345

Plagg blinked, disoriented as he was suddenly taller than he had been for a long time. He was standing on what he believed were versions of clouds.

He looked down, sharp green eyes wide as instead of his normal, black paws, tan hands were in their place. He flexed his fingers, turning them around so that he could see the palms of his hands.

His body was dressed in a white robe, which hung loosely yet comfortably on his body. He used his hands to pat his chest and legs, even feeling out his face. Slowly, he reached a hand up to his head and combed a hand through it. Black, messy hair was felt, and Plagg couldn't help but laugh in joy.

"Plagg?"

He turned around faster than one would believe, smile only growing wider as he saw a woman stand there. She had long, red hair that was tipped black, and dressed in the same robes that he was dressed in. She was a head and a half shorter than him, ocean blue eyes shining in hope and joy.

"Tikki." He breathed. Tears filled Tikki's eyes and they rand toward each other, embracing the other in a hug and collapsing onto the floor beneath them.

"I missed you so, so much, darling." Plagg breathed, running a hand through her hair calmingly as she cried in joy. "You have no idea…"

"I missed you too, Plagg." Tikki sniffed, looking up at him and smiling brightly. "My silly kitty."

They stayed like that for what felt like forever, but it was all too soon when Tikki pulled away, standing up. She offered him a hand and he took it, standing up as well.

"Come, the others have wanted to meet you too, and there's someone who wants to talk to you." She said excitedly, practically dragging him a long. As she did, he couldn't stop the stupid grin that spread on his face.

"Plagg! My brother in crime!" A man rushed forward and trapped Plagg in a tight hug before slapping him on the shoulder. He was as tan as Plagg was, with long, red/brown hair that was tipped white and pulled into a ponytail, and lavender eyes that sparkled with mischief.

"Trixx!" Plagg exclaimed, giving the shorter man a nuggie in retaliation. "I see you still haven't lost that stupid ponytail."

"Hey! I like it!" Trixx complained, wiggling out of Plagg's hold easily. "And you have to admit- it was good for disguising back in the day."

"Yeah yeah."

"Oh, the lazy cat dragged himself in." A pale woman scoffed, walking forward. Her ice blue eyes shined haughtily, her long black hair tied into a chinese braid.

"Not a pleasure to see you again, Pollen." Plagg said back with a roll of his eyes. He was then tackled in a bear hug and he promptly fell to the floor. On top of him was a crying blackette with blue and green peacock feathers in her hair, and vibrant pink eyes filled with tears.

"W-We were so worried ab-about you!" The woman sobbed, holding onto him tightly. Plagg tried to gently push her off, but she only held on tighter. Then a tall and lanky brunette man with light lilac eyes came over and gently helped them up.

"Come on, Duusu, let's let Plagg breathe." He said to her softly. Duusu nodded, wiping away her tears, and the man smiled at Plagg. "Good to see you again, Plagg."

"You too, Noroo." Plagg said, dusting himself off.

Unlike the others, the next person to greet him was bald, with a long grey beard and knowledgeable amber eyes. He held out his hand to shake. "Plagg. I'm pleased to see that you have finally joined us."

"I'm glad too, Wayzz." Plagg admitted, accepting the hand to shake.

"Come on, kitty." Tikki said, pulling them away. "There's one other person who wants to see you."

"Who is it?" Plagg asked, confused. "Heian's the only chosen of mine who I actually grew to like, and he's back down on Earth as Adrien."

"This is someone you haven't met before." Tikki said with a secretive giggle. "She's over by the viewing pool."

"She?" Tikki winked at him and continued to drag him along until they approached a gateway to a garden of sorts.

"I'll be waiting just over there when you're done talking to her." Tikki said, looking up at him slyly. "We have a lot to catch up on." Plagg smirked, leaning down to kiss her.

"Yes we do." He muttered, before Tikki pushed him through the gate with a teasing wink. The gate closed softly behind him, and he walked into the garden.

There was only one thing that wasn't nature there, and that was a single fountain in the very center. Sitting at it's edge was a beautiful woman, who was staring into the pool lovingly. Her golden-blonde hair was familiar to Plagg for some reason, tied off in a side ponytail.

It wasn't until she looked up at him with her emerald green eyes and a kind smile that he knew where he recognized her from.

"Annalise." He breathed. "Adrien's mother."

Annalise nodded, before patting the space next to her. "Come. We have much to talk about."

Plagg instantly walked forward, sitting beside her as her hand grazed the surface on the water. It rippled for a moment before an image of Adrien appeared, sitting with Marinette in her room with a smile on his face as they cuddled and talked.

"I'd like to thank you for guiding my son." She said, smiling down at the image. Plagg saw himself smiling too.

"It's the least I could do."

"I'm serious." She grabbed his hands, staring into his eyes with immense gratitude. Enough that it could've knocked him off of his feet. "You don't know how much it means for me to know that he's been taken care of."

"Uh, you're welcome then." Plagg was awkward with this type of thing- always was. He didn't understand how other people could be like that.

"Now, go have fun with Tikki." Annalise said, letting his hands go. "She's been waiting for this for a long time now, I'd hate to prevent it any longer."

"I will." Plagg smirked and bowed to her, Annalise bowing back. He walked out of the garden and over to the bench Tikki was sitting on, looking as beautiful as he remembered. He sat down beside her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"I believe once, a long time ago." Tikki admitted. "Just before I left."

"Well…" Plagg smirked. "I remember saying how I couldn't think my love for you could grow any bigger."

"And?" Plagg leaned down, staring into her ocean blue eyes.

"I love you so much more, Tikki." he placed a kiss on her lips. "So much more."

"I love you just as much, Plagg." Tikki giggled. "Just as much."


	26. Sequel Announced!

Hello, guys!

So, I just wanted to let you guys know the deal with the two stories 'A Cat of Many Things' and 'A Princess of Many Triumphs'.

First, they are brother and sister stories. They are the same storyline, but two different points of view.

That, however, does NOT mean that they are the same story. Give me some credit- I wouldn't bore you guys to death by only switching a couple words around. Please read both of them!

Now, most of you have probably left this notice at this point, but _**PLEASE DON'T THAT'S NOT THE ONLY THING I NEED TO TELL YOU GUYS!**_

'A Cat of Many Things' and 'A Princess of Many Talents' now have a little sister!

That's right- SEQUEL TIME! WOOT WOOT!

It's called 'A Kitten of Many Triumphs', and I REALLY suggest checking it out! Some Characters that didn't quite appear in the other two stories will be making an appearance, and we might learn some more about the guys who broke into Tom and Sabine's bakery.

And don't forget the romance! We'll definitely be seeing some Adrinette, and some other ships that I am paw-sitive you guys will love!

And if not, that's okay. I'll just be sitting here, silently reading your reviews and keeping my opinions to myself. :3

~ShandyCandy278


End file.
